Herald of Damnation
by Dreachon
Summary: For a time it seemed that Lucy had indeed died that fatefull night following her struggle against SAT but through a miracle Nyu returned home. Now 6 months later and with the near completion of the "Lebensborn" project chief Kakuzawa once more set his plan into action and this time there will be no respite for Lucy or the diclonius as the pieces are moved in his masterplan.
1. I Gefahr

**I**

**Gefahr**

_…..Nana watched as it snowed outside, she had never seen such white stuff before in here entire life, nor had she experienced how cold it could get in what people called winter._

_Almost six months had passed since that dreadful night at the tower, it had been a terrible night for her, her papa had confessed to her that Nana wasn't his real daughter, that he loved Mariko, that Nana was to go and live a happy life without him, didn't matter how much she had begged him, he had left with his true daughter Mariko in his arms and then the bombs went off killing them both, she had felt heartbroken, for papa and for Mariko who only at the very end of her life experienced happiness and love. She had watched as Lucy had left telling her to do what she could not, she had felt sorry for her as well, that she had never found that happiness as well in her life as she confronted them._

_For a few days it seemed as she had died but then she made it back, though Lucy was no more, she had lost her other horn and now it seemed that only Nyu remained, she was in a terrible shape but luckily still alive, still the loss of both her horns had caused a severe loss of memory, she had barely recognized them. They had all been so happy to see her back alive though it pained them even more to see that their friend had lost so much._

_The following months had been kind to them all, no further attempts had been made on her or Nyu, they were able to live in peace for such a long time, it had been good on all of them._

_"Kouta-san hadn't spoken about what had happened that night, he looks at Nyu-san with a sad face as if he's missing something. Did something happen that night? But Kouta being Kouta is trying to protect this house with utmost care…_

_… Yuka-san has become like a mother to us all, caring and helping us as much as she can, she still loves Kouta though. Still she has done so much to help Nyu when she got back…_

_… Nozomi-san is a good friend of Yuka-san, she had first come as a guest to keep her study hidden from her father. She has spent some time here before but with her exams drawing near, she's staying here permanently. Her face has turned even paler because of a lack of sleep, it doesn't seem like she tries to hide her diaper issue anymore…_

_… Mayu-san is the same as usual she has a sad expression on her face at times, she's also still poor at dealing with guys, yet she's kind to Kouta-san…_

_… Nyu-san has changed most of all, she has learned many words again and seems like a different person, she has become more mature since her horns are gone, not once has she shifted personalities, it looks like Lucy is completely dead…_

_… Poor Nyu-san, I can't help but wonder, what if she knew that she has slain dozens of people in ways unimaginable." She sighed as she looked at her room. "I love this house, I want to always be here…but I know the truth._

_I know this happiness can't last forever…papa once told me that if a man got ahold of Lucy-san he will be able to end humanity as it is now." She cried. "And if it happens that Lucy-san is caught by someone evil, I'd have to kill Nyu-san…_

_… Even if I don't want to ruin this happiness."_

* * *

Chief Kakuzawa stood there in his office watching through the window. Pondering on the next course of action for his master plan, he had been tirelessly working these past six months to put every piece into its place, now it was almost ready.

"It's kind of rare for us to meet here." He heard as one of his operatives walked into his office. He didn't bother to look back as he already knew who it was.

"…So it is you. How's the preparations for the virus going?"

"Smoothly. Just reconsider the usage of rockets like those used in the previous operation, they attract too much unwanted attention." The man answered him. "Thanks to the hard work of Arakawa-san, the virus itself is developing as we speak, the new strain should be even better than the previous." A vicious smile appeared on his face. "This one also creates an even higher infection rate according to the tests."

Chief Kakuzawa smiled, finally matters were starting to progress back into order, the man was right though, a new form of spreading the next viral strain would be needed.

"The details for the delivery of the next strain are of no concern." Kakuzawa informed him, still the man had made a point, the rocket had proven to be a costly setback but one that would not hinder the completion of his master plan.

"Just…then will it really fall to us?"

"Naturally. You will understand once you have witnessed the silpelits power." Kakuzawa answered him. "Essentially it will be us who shall end up ruling the earth."

"Are you two done showing of?" Arakawa asked as she saw the two men standing there. "I'd rather not be called out to a place like this, it feels bad here, so what is it?"

"Has the virus production quota we set been achieved?"

"Hm? Ah yes we are almost there, just give it a couple of days, this new strain is proving to be a bit more difficult to produce in the quantities you ordered."

"See to it that there are no delays, furthermore you two, from now on I want you to resume the search and retrieval of Lucy by any means necessary."

"Ehh? Both Arakawa and the man asked, taken by surprise. They looked at each other.

"Arakawa return to the university and find that student you said was searching for Lucy."

She smiled, finally a chance for her to get off this island and back to her old place.

"No." The man stepped in. "There's no exceptional need for Arakawa-kun. Capturing Lucy doesn't make for a task that I can't complete alone."

"WHAT!?" She screamed out loud, both furious and shocked she looked at him.

"Since you finished developing that sampling apparatus right? Rest assured that Lucy will be found." He smiled at her, jesting her.

"NOW LISTEN! I, TOO, HAVE CLUES THAT OTHER PEOPLE DON'T!" She yelled back at him, she was becoming irritated of him. "CAN'T YOU STOP UTTERING NEEDLESS STUFF!?"

Kakuzawa stepped in "Can't you stop taking jokes seriously!"

Taken back Arakawa just mumbled a few words "Ah…well…I."

"Oh well. I guess we'll do it like this then." The man smiled. "Arakawa-kun in the case you don't find Lucy before I do…how about I make you work for me as a pleasure slave."

"HUH!?"

"Your clothes should only cover the nipples, that would be good, the rest you can simply burn as you won't be needing them anway."

"ARE YOU RETARDED!? WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR!?" Now she was becoming furious, she swore she was going to make this guy swallow his own words.

"Well true, I can't seemingly expect you to have the guts to make such bets, nor any real clues.

"Fine you're on! But if I find Lucy before you, you'll chop off your own dick!"

The man laughed, he had her now. "Ah-ha ha ha… ah okay."

* * *

"Yuka!Change faster or we'll be late!" Kouta shouted as he stood ready to leave.

"I know!" She screamed as she kept struggling with the hook on her bra.

Nyu smiled as she looked at her fiddling, Nyu had already gotten herself ready.

"Nyu-chan, it's not fair! You're an early riser and have changed already."

"No… it was because it was my turn for duty this morning."

"I can't seem to fasten this darn hook." Yuka cursed as she still fiddled with the damn thing.

Then Nyu got sight of Yuka's breasts, she started to feel odd.

"Nyu-chan what's the matter?" Yuka had noticed the odd look in her eyes, she had seen that look before but it had been a long time ago.

"Ah! No!" Nyu remarked but she didn't knew, she wondered what was wrong with her but she felt a desperate urge to feel them. She tried to avert her gaze.

"EEK!" Yuka screamed in horror as Nyu's hand grabbed her breast. "N-Nyu-chan, what are you doing?"

"NYU NYUU!?" She cried. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! IT'S NOT THAT!" Her other hand now grabbed the other breast. "IT WASN'T ME IT WAS MY HAND!"

"AAH…YAHH…AAH…don't…my panties." Yuka screamed as she couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't fight it. At the bottom of the stairs hearing the desperate struggle between them Kouta sighed "I'm not going to get in between them." He looked at his watch, they were so going to be late.

Nana watched as finally Yuka and Nyu came down the stairs though Nyu seemed to keep her head low and at the same time kept some distance from Yuka.

"See you later Nana-chan and take care of the house for us."

"Have a safe trip" She answered them as they left, now she was all alone in the house, Mayu had left earlier along with Nozomi. She felt so lonely being the only one left at the house, but she couldn't come with Kouta and the others, the university was boring, how she envied Nyu.

"They all study every day… it's so lonely watching the house alone." She whispered.

Mayu had left her some books to help her study but she didn't feel much for them at the moment, she knew she needed to do something but what could she do?

* * *

She sat down as she looked at the comfortable surroundings of her former office, it felt good to be away from the island, here she could enjoy some rest and private time.

"So nice. I haven't seen this lab in quite a while." She rested her feet on the desk and leaned back. "Back then I couldn't even think that I'd be helping out to destroy humankind, and now…" She started to think again over that night, the night that doctor Kakuzawa was killed and the student that had come to talk to him, she needed to find that student, he would be the key to finding Lucy and her victory over that arrogant perverted man.

"Well enough rest for now…I need to find that student and have a talk with him, good thing I kept his picture hidden from the chief." She smiled.

She got up again and walked to the desk of her former boss, it had been neatly cleaned and all of his belongings had long been removed, no doubt on the orders of chief Kakuzawa to make sure his son's work didn't fall into other hands.

"Luckily I know where doc concealed the more valuable items." She hoped that no one had found out, as she opened the lowest drawer and pushed out the fake floor she knew enough.

She looked at the stuff the professor had left her, these would all come in handy later.

"Looks like you kept the best for last." She laughed as she picked up the vials, no doubt this was the doc's anti-diclonius birth vaccine, it would be worth a fortune. "In my childhood I dreamed of becoming a great if not one of the greatest scientists, to be recorded among the greatest of people." She smiled as she could see it all before her. "But this isn't about the records of the greatest any longer, now it's about the bible." She laughed harder than before, when the time came it would be her and not chief Kakuzawa to become the next god of the new humanity.

* * *

"Why didn't we bring Nana-chan along with us? Yuka asked as she kept thinking on how lonely it was right now at the Maple Inn for Nana. "It's too lonely for her to be watching the house alone without anybody else."

"When we had her come with us the last time she got pretty disappointed not to mention bored, besides Nana-chan doesn't look like a university student either."

"Well that's true but I would still feel better if she wasn't alone.' Yuka kept thinking about her. "Still we should try to help her as much as we can."

Kouta nodded, they would look for that once school was over.

* * *

"Now I wonder what I should do." Arakawa asked herself as she watched from the window, down below she could already see the masses of student gathering. "I had hoped to find a clue about that student." She sighed, her searches in the schools database had proven to be fruitless, no info about the student remained, she couldn't even find the picture she had of him, it didn't make sense to her.

"His face was kinda generic… what do I do? She hung on the balcony still looking at all the students below, maybe she would be lucky. "Now I am getting the feeling that I might never find her first." She sighed again, it was no use further looking at the masses.

"Anyway I may not be able to find him as fast as I had hoped so it's great that this came into my possession." Holding up one of the vials she wondered. "I do wish I had passed on that crazy bet." Closing the window and turning back she began to ask herself. "I wonder what pleasure slaves do." With those thoughts on her mind she walked down the stairs and towards the main hallway.

* * *

Kouta stretched as he took in the cold air again, he had just had a few lectures and already he was feeling exhausted.

"The third lecture is cancelled as usual isn't it Kouta?"

"Yeah, as usual it has."

"Kakuzawa-sensei still seems to be missing, everyone's enjoying the free slot in their schedules." Yuka continued. "But they told us that he had disappeared right after it happened."

Kouta didn't answer her, he knew the reason why professor Kakuzawa was still missing, he knew he was dead, he had seen the corpse, but why wasn't it disclosed? He had to think again about the assistant back then, the words she had said to him about the diclonius, if they ever were to find her they could all lose Nyu and Nana forever, he wouldn't let that happen.

"Kouta what's up, you're almost spacing?" Yuka asked as she met his stare "You should look ahead properly or you'll end up walking into someone or risk falling at the stairs."

He looked at her, she was right. "Uh yep, sorry Yuka, I just had something on my mind."

Kouta just hoped that they wouldn't run into that assistant anytime soon, at that thought they passed each other, they both noticed it, turning around their eyes locked and they both recognized the other the person staring back.

"You there wait a minute!" Arakawa shouted as she recognized the boy. "Hey, hey long time no see. How unexpected to meet you here oh my!"

This wasn't good, Kouta knew, they had to get rid of her and fast, turning to both Nyu and Yuka he whispered to them. "Both of you, just run, I'll distract her." Looking at the assistant he asked himself if this was going to work. "Onee-chan, onee-chan what big tits you've got, pretty big tits!" "HUH!? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?" Arakawa screamed in shock as she tried to cover herself for them.

Kouta and the girls just ran as fast as they could, Kouta's trick had bought them some precious seconds but would it be enough to get away.

"Ah!? That was cruel!" She shouted, now she was angry "Like hell I'll let you escape form me, not after what you just did, nor will I become a pleasure slave because of you!" She ran after them as fast as she could, she would not let them get away, she couldn't.

"Woah, she fast!" Kouta noticed as the assistant was gaining on them if they could just make it to the main entrance and then he saw Nyu slipping. "NYU!"

* * *

Arakawa placed her arm around the girl's neck, she got one of them and it was clear the other two weren't going to leave their companion alone. "What's up with running away? She smiled. "I just wanted to ask you a few questions, that is all."

"About what?"

"Maybe…just possibly… you know where the girl who has horns coming out of her head lives?" She asked still holding the girl. "I'd like you to tell me where she lives, that is all."

"Horned girls, we don't know what you are talking about" Yuka answered her.

"Kid you saw what that horned girl did to the professor, I might be mistaken but there's no way I'd let a horned girl get near me." She snapped back at them. "I don't have any intent on dying just yet."

Kouta kept watching, the assistant apparently didn't realize who she was holding.

"Anyway I'd like to discuss a few things with you, so will you join me in the lab below?"

"I don't think there is anything for us to discuss." Kouta answered her as he realized her intention, she would lock them up down below. "Because we don't know any horned girls… nor anything concerning them."

"Now listen, you won't get away with concealing stuff, we're easily able to crush your peaceful life in an instant, we are not the ones you want to cross." She told them. "In any case, horned girls aren't something you could possibly deal with. They're definitely too much for the likes of you." She kept talking. "Horned people and human beings can never coexist."

"Why is that?"

"Because horned people are born killers, anyone who gets near them is killed without exception."

Kouta and Yuka laughed as hard as they could, clearly the assistant had lost her mind.

"What bullshit!" Kouta yelled

WHAT BULLSHIT!? I'M BEING SERIOUS HERE!" Arakawa yelled at them.

"If that were, you would have died long ago."

"Huh? How about clarifying your point to me?" she took a look at the girl she was holding, she was crying, there was something beneath her hair, as she brushed them aside she saw a small horn, a horn!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR RGH! Arakawa screamed as loud as she could, she had just realized who it was she had held all this time, she had to get away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She begged. "I…I beg of you don't kill me! I don't want to die while I'm still a virgin!" As everything remained quiet and no blow landed on her she dared to open her eyes, only to be confronted by an empty hallway. "Hey? They ran away?"

Yuka stood outside regaining her breath, she had never run as fast as she had just now.

"I guess this far should be okay, at least we seem to have lost her." Kouta gasped as he was really exhausted now.

"Who was she?" Yuka looked at him, who was that woman and what did she mean, what had happened to professor Kakuzawa.

"Uh… well a former assistant of Kakuzwawa-sensei, it seems she knows about Nyu and Nana, it's most likely she really wants to take both Nyu and Nana someplace far away."

Nyu stood there crying, she didn't believe what the woman had said, she wasn't a killer "I… did no such thing as killing people!" She cried.

"We know you would never do that." Yuka comforted her, placing her arm around Nyu.

"Anyhow Nyu-chan, you're better off watching the house with Nana-chan for some time, at least until we can figure this out." With that they left the school, there was no point in going back inside.

Leaving the school they were watched from the shadows.

"My lord, it would appear that an operative from the DRI has transferred to the university at your location, her designation is Arakawa, I advise for immediate action"

"Noted Dogo, but it is already too late for that, they seem to have made contact with her, they are currently leaving the school premises."

"Shall I deploy a tracker for you my lord?"

"No need for that, there is only place they can go too and we know of its location."

"My lord, the second operative has just landed near Yuigahama beach."

"Then it seems the game resumes once more." Now the pieces would be moving once more.

"Understood my lord."

* * *

The unknown man watched the sea and then looked back into the residential area, it was as good as a place to start his search, the container on his back was a bit on the heavy side but it would be worth it if it provided him with the catch. "Well now…where's Lucy?" He held up the small control unit, looking at its display he noted he already had a lead. "This radar does work pretty well now." He smiled, this might be even easier than he had planned, how he would enjoy his victory and reap the rewards. "I didn't believe I could find your trail this fast Lucy, funny how you didn't go too far from the landing site, your biggest mistake.'

He touched the weapon concealed underneath his jacket. "Capturing you will be an easy matter, still I'd better take care to not be killed by you."

* * *

"Nana-san I'm home." Mayu cheered as she entered yet she heard her friend cry, looking for her she found Nana all cuddled up crying in a corner. "Nana-san what's the matter?"

"Mayu… what do I do…Nana… is nothing but a freeloader like this."

"Do you think so?" Mayu looked at her friend, smiling at her "I understand."

"MAYU I LOVE YOU!" Nana screamed with delighted as she hugged Mayu "As I thought Mayu, you're my best friend! You're always calm and collected." She didn't let go. "Mayu I'm happy that I met you and everyone here. Until now things were harsh for me."

"I know how you feel Nana-san, until I met Kouta-san and Yuka-san I was alone with only Wanta at my side." She got free as she looked her best friend in the eyes. "We should care the most about the place that we belong to."

Everything went black for Nana, she was alone. "What's this… Mayu where are you?"

"It hurts… it hurts too much.." She heard. "Run…now." She turned around and saw it, a hideous thing crawling towards her. "Run…run."

"What's wrong? Are you wounded? She asked, she was scared, what was it? "It hurts…it hurts…please….kill me…kill me…now…. please kill me now."

"NANA-SAN! Mayu screamed at her friend. "What's the matter? You went silent all of a sudden."

Nana looked back at her, she didn't know, what had just happened to her, outside they both could hear the front gate opening.

"Ah it seems like Kouta-san and the others have come back." Mayu got up to greet them.

Nana heard the faint whisper "Run…now." And she realized what it was.

"MAYU DON'T! YOUR WRONG!" She screamed but it was already too late, the door opened and the man stepped inside, looking at them with a vicious smile.

* * *

Author's notes: The first chapter finished and I do hope you all enjoyed it. Please read and review, feedback and criticism are always welcome.


	2. II Bedrohung

**II **

**Bedrohung**

"Umm…and who might you be?" Mayu asked as she looked at the unknown man who had just entered the Inn.

"You…you're not Lucy eh?" The man remarked as he looked directly at Nana. "Darn this is a blunder…not funny."

"So… what kind of business do you-?" Mayu asked but before she could finish the man kicked her out of the way. "Get lost dumb brat." He snapped at her.

"MAYU!?" Nana cried as she rushed towards her friend, she had been hit hard but she seemed to be okay. "HEY YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

"Please spare me your bullshit." The man growled as he looked at her, then Nana felt a sickening feeling in her stomach as she noticed the backpack the man was carrying.

"Now what would I do if Arakawa were to find Lucy before I do, huh?"

"What?" Still cradling Mayu she asked him. "What's inside your backpack, is…it can't be."

The man looked at them both with disgust. "Cheh." He unslung the backpack as he dropped it on the floor. "What…am I too close at this distance little silpelit?" He rested his hand on it. "Well since we've gone this far, I'll have a special farewell introduction just for the two of you while you're still alive." He smiled at them both.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!" Nana screamed as she realized what was being held within the backpack. "Why…so cruel."

"I'm using her as a radar to find Lucy because you diclonius are sensitive to each other and know your fellow's whereabouts." He tapped the lid of the backpack with his fingers. "Though too bulky too handle normally I've had the doctors amputate her from the chest down, removing her arms as well, they only take up needless space."

He cleared his throat. "This container is a life-support system, but however you want to call it, without most of her internal organs she won't last for more than a couple of days, three if she's lucky, not that it really matters as she is just expendable."

Nana felt revolted, how could any person be this cruel.

"There is no point in letting myself get detected by you diclonius so for that matter she is being kept in a near-death state, I'm sure you'll understand." Looking around he continued with his story. "Also to disable her vectors as I can't have her fighting back, there is this funny little apparatus implanted inside her spinal cord, it provides direct access to her pain center and she's feeling the pain constantly."

"Because when you diclonius are feeling pain, you are unable to use your vectors, pretty clever don't you think, even as I speak to you now she surely feels nothing but excruciating pain."

Nana cursed this man for his actions, she would take revenge against him that was certain.

"But alas as I don't like her constant screaming I had the doctors cut her vocal cords, she can't even say a thing no matter how badly she wants to scream."

The man sighed as he looked at the container. "I'd like to act cool for a bit longer, I'd really do but..." He kicked the container. "SHE'S FUCKING USELESS!" He kicked it even harder the second time. "I TOLD YOU TO LOOK FOR LUCY YOUR WORTHLESS BRAT, WHAT'S SO HELPFUL IN LOCATING THIS GOOD FOR NOTHING SILPELIT!?"

Nana watched in horror as the man kicked the container over and over before suddenly stopping.

"Oh I need to watch myself here, although she is useless I still need to find Lucy." He was laughing again as he looked back at them. "But what the hell, when she still had her lower half on I took my sweet time and played rough with her, it was interesting." He was licking his lips. "She must be disappointed that I didn't kill her right here and now."

He laughed again in a sinister way that made Nana's blood boil.

"Not knowing a single good thing this world has to offer… not knowing anything but harshness." Nana got up on her feet as she felt the anger and hate coming towards the man. "I will never…forgive you for that."

In one swift motion the man had pulled a weapon from underneath his coat and fired at Nana as she lunged forward. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" She screamed as she felt it hitting her in the belly, her vectors had been unable to deflect it.

"Ah-ha ha ha ha ha…" The man laughed as he stepped forward towards her.

Nana tried to pull the ball out but it was stuck. "UU…UU…UUH!?"

"Ah please, stop, just stop it." The man remarked as he watched her struggle. "There are barbs on the spines so you can't just pull them out that easily."

"These little iron balls are just over two kilograms each, when fired within the five meter range they become unstoppable to an average diclonius, guess that makes you an average one as well. Off course you won't get mortally wounded with getting hit by just one however."

Nana screamed as she started to feel a burning pain course throughout her body. "EEYAAAGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

"Oh… it's starting to hurt really bad now isn't it?" He smiled as he looked at her writhing in pain over the floor. "There's a special neurotoxin oozing out of that ball right now as you have noticed no doubt, the pain that you are experiencing must be unthinkable for this world right?"

Mayu watched terrified as her best friend was in so much pain.

"Well in this condition, a diclonius no matter how powerful should be incapacitated enough to be captured without causing any trouble."

"Nana-san!Nana-san!" Mayu cried as she rushed forward to help her friend as the man finally noticed her again and he smiled.

"Lookie here now…here's the young lass to my liking." He grinned. "Your just in time, I had gotten bored playing with diclonius girls." Taking a step forward he looked at her, eyes wide.

"Let's try playing with a human girl for a chance."

* * *

The beach was solemn, deserted and the sea was rough, he smiled as he enjoyed it all.

Squatting on his haunches, he picked up a handful of sand and let it spill through his fingers "No scent, no trace at all." Looking around further it became clear that the beach would offer no further information, not that he needed it anyway.

Further down the beach he noticed a small hut and the stench of humans greeted him as he walked closer to it. "How revolting they have become."

As he rested his hand on its roof he hear someone shouting, as he turned around he saw the human who had addressed him in such a way.

"Get your filthy hands of my damn property!"

Filthy, yes that was indeed the word he would use for this human, ragged and dirty his clothes were, his right arm looked odd but a quick glance told him enough, a crude human synthetic.

"You dare. You dare to address me like that." He snarled, making his way towards the human.

"I will address any bastard who touches my fucking stuff in the way that I see fit."

"You have guts I will grant you that, do tell with whom do I have the displeasure of meeting before I will tear out your throat?"

They stared at each other as they both felt something familiar to each other, a kindred spirit.

"A bastard like you doesn't need to know my name, now get your ass away from my beach."

He laughed, this one had spirit, perhaps some fun could be had here.

"Spirit indeed, this I am certainly going to enjoy little human." He cracked his knuckles and flexed the muscles in his shoulders and arms. "I am Dreachon, lord of damnation as some will call me, now let us no longer waste time with these petty insults."

"Okay then, the name is Bando, remember that you fucking bastard." Cracking his own knuckles, this guy was looking for a fight. "You're not planning to back down from this eh?"

"Not in the six pits of damnation."

Their blows hit simultaneously, right fists, then left fists, blow after blow they traded with each other going on for what seemed eternity.

Dreachon laughed as he wiped the blood from his face. "More. More I want more, this is how it should be, glorious combat the way it's supposed to be." He roared in ecstasy.

Bando himself grinned as well, he enjoyed this slugfest as well, here was an opponent to trade blows with, one that could on going, how good it felt to him, he hadn't felt so alive in months.

"You're a tough one aren't you, no person has ever lasted this long to me in a fight, trying to set a new record eh?" Bando boasted as he delivered another punch.

"Keep making your empty boasts human, you have no idea what you are up again, you've only lasted this long because I have held back on you."

Bando roared in anger, his rage feeding on the hatred he was now feeling for this arrogant bastard, this bastard who thought to be better than him. "TRY THIS THEN!" And he threw all of his rage born strength into that punch.

Dreachon took the full brunt of the blow in his face, taking one step back and then he stopped.

"Was that the best you could offer." He hissed. With that he delivered his own thunderous blow, Bando lost his breath as his lungs deflated, he felt his ribs cracking and his neck almost snapped.

Staggering back while trying to regain his breathe he felt another hammer blow hitting him full in the back, he could almost feel his spine breaking before he fell back on the sand.

Getting up he heard the heavy footsteps but before he could even look up he felt a heavy punch to his stomach as Dreachon kicked him through the air.

The little hut collapsed as he was smashed through its wall, breaking what furniture he had managed to gather for it, deafened he could still make out a monstrous roar.

* * *

Battered and bruised all over his body Bando got up again, coughing up blood, now the gloves would come off for real as he pulled his gun.

"Pointing a gun at me, that's a disappointment." Dreachon growled as he watched the human walk towards him, still keeping the gun aimed for him. "Only a fool would entrust his life to a weapon like that." He frowned. "I was starting to enjoy our slugfest."

Bando gritted his teeth. "You talk too much, arrogant bastard." Pulling the trigger he aimed for the head, he couldn't miss at this distance.

Dreachon saw it coming and in a blur of moment he stepped out of the bullet's path bringing his own weapon to bear, a single burst left it's barrel smashing into Bando's own weapon destroying it and knocking him clear of his feet.

"You…bastard…..damn…you." Bando coughed as he tried to get up but found himself kicked down into the ground as Dreachon planted his boot firmly on his chest "Not so tough are you human."

"This….isn't…over….its."

Taking Bando's neck in an iron grip Dreachon's face leaned closer. "It is, now in what way shall I end your existence." He growled as Bando felt the claw tips cutting into his skin.

Then the phone went off.

Dreachon chuckled "A last talk to a loved one." He laughed as he grabbed the phone from Bando's pocket and handed it to him. "Try anything, you won't even get to scream."

Taking the phone Bando didn't bother to reply, the bastard would pay soon enough, he just needed some time, luckily the phone went.

"Put it on speaker." Reluctantly Bando did just that and then they both heard they crying and screaming.

BANDO-SAN!...BANDO-SAN PLEASE HELP!...NANA HAS!... !

I'M- and then it went dead, they both looked at it, Bando recognized the voice.

"It appears someone needs you, what will you do now?"

Bando looked at him "What the hell do you think I'm going to do bastard!?" He got up. "Don't be mistaken, once I've helped that brat I'm coming back here for you." Clenching his fist he was ready to face his opponent again.

"Then you had better be somewhere else." He grinned as he took a step back allowing Bando to get back on his own feet. "Here, tonight, when the moon is at its zenith, don't be late."

Watching the human took off his own mind began to wonder. "Dogo."

"Yes my lord." Came the reply.

"Trace and locate the position of the phone call that was made moments ago."

"Position located, my lord it's the Maple Inn."

"That was quick, I did not expect them to be located that quickly, they are getting sloppy if they allow themselves to be that easily found." With that he looked at the hololith, it wouldn't take long for him to get there, with that he took off in pursuit.

* * *

The unknown man was flung through the hall, it felt good, almost stress relieving to kick a man in the face thought Bando, especially after what that man was doing.

"Bando-san!" Mayu cried as she realized who had just saved her at the last moment.

"Dammit…don't call my name while looking so elated." Bando remarked as he looked at her. "You said the name of this house back then on the beach, I had to look for it to come here."

Bando looked at the man with disgust. "What the hell are you, what's with stripping little brats, you fucking pedo." He clenched his fist as the urge to hit the man again was rising.

"Eh wait…there's been a terrible misunderstanding."

Bando punched him in the face as hard as he could, he could hear the breaking of some teeth. "Where's the misunderstanding you're talking about…you dumbass!"

"Eeh..eek."The man almost squealed as he tried to crawl away, his weapon was at the other end of the hallway, if he could just reach it in time.

"Hey now, are you by any chance running away from this fight?" Bando cracked his knuckles, he was going to enjoy this. "Don't tell me your strength is limited to only dealing with little girls is it?" He grumbled. "Of all the bastards I've met this day you're the most pathetic, I'm going to teach you some manners son."

"BANDO-SAN!" Mayu cried as she realized what was going to happen. "WATCH OUT!"

* * *

Nana was still writhing from the pain she was experiencing, it hurt so badly yet she couldn't give up, she couldn't allow Mayu to get hurt by this unknown man.

"It's all my fault." She thought "This man has come because I was here."

She tried to drag her body forward, she couldn't allow her best friend to get harmed because of her. "Mayu… I'm sorry…" She tried but the pain was just too much for her, twice now she had been shot, in the distance she could hear her friend Mayu crying and there was nothing she could do to help her. She felt better as she heard Bando barging inside and attacking the man, at least Mayu would be safe now. But things had turned badly, Bando himself had been shot and she could hear his cries of agony as well, she heard the cries of Mayu again as that horrible man grabbed her and forced her down again for his own sick pleasure.

"It's all my fault." She cried. "This man came here because of me, their all in pain because of me, it's all my fault."

And then she felt it, something else was in the house as well, she could feel it, it send shivers down her spine, no diclonius but something else, something worse. She heard a low growl.

* * *

Bando gritted his teeth, damn this thing hurt, he swore that the moment he got back up he would have his way with that perverted bastard. "You just wait."

He watched as that pedo grabbed Mayu again, how revolting this person must be to take pleasure in such an act, if only he had some more time.

Then he heard a low growl coming from beyond the wall, he had to smile as he realized who it had to be. "At least you can make yourself useful." He thought to himself as he knew now was the moment to make his move.

He saw the claw bursting through the wall, grabbing the now terrified man, the man screamed as the claws sank deep into his shoulders "Serves you right." Bando smiled as the man was thrown against the wall and then form of that bastard Dreachon appeared through the wall.

"Don't even think I'm going to thank you, you bastard."

"You're a mess, you look terrible." Dreachon remarked as he saw him kneeling there, trying to pull the ball out of his belly.

"Not half as terrible as when I'm done with that pervert!" Bando snapped back at him as he pulled the ball loose from his skin.

Getting back up the man now looked at him, horrified. "H…How is this possible?"

"With just testing… you get no practice and you can't predict this either." He smiled as he got back up on his feet still holding the ball in his hand.

"The drug did give me an agony so unendurable… that taking this little thingy outta myself wasn't painful at all!" Bando laughed as he held the steel ball in his right hand.

"Your….hand?" The man gasped in surprise as he looked at it.

"WAS FUCKING ARTIFICIAL!"

The man was becoming really desperate, he was now surrounded with now both of his exits blocked, this wasn't meant for it to happen. As the man took a step back he got hit with a vicious backswipe, sending him back in the direction of Bando, he was starting to become a cornered prey with no way out, at least not alive.

"You bastard… you shot this thing at me." Bando spat as he got ready to throw the damn ball back at the man.

"Wa..wait. There's been a misunderstanding."

"FEEL THE PAIN!" Bando yelled as he threw the ball as hard as he could, hitting the man in the butt, the man screamed, he could hear Dreachon laughing at the man's misery, although disgusting he agreed that the man's scream were rewarding to him.

"It…hurts…it hurts!"

"Naturally! Give me at least a real reaction now will you!" Pulling his second gun Bando planted the muzzle against the man's face, cocking the gun "Making my precious skin defective, I hope you're prepared for this eh?"

"DON'T!" Mayu cried as she jumped at Bando, causing his gun to go off, a stray shot missing the man but going straight for Dreachon's face, he narrowly avoided it although it still grazed his left cheek, both him and Bando cursed.

"HEY HE TRIED TO KILL YOU! WHY SPARE HIM!?"

Seeing his one and only chance the man ran as fast he could, not stopping for anyone or anything. Bando scolded at Mayu for jumping him but she didn't seem to care, she cried asking them to help her friend.

* * *

Bando sat down next to Nana, looking at the balls as he took out a knife. "I guess your body is a bit too troublesome to show up at a clinic?" Dreachon's eyes narrowed as he watched, no this was not the way. "Move aside, I have more knowledge than you at this."

"What do you know?" Bando snapped back at him.

"I've studied detailed files on your anatomy, I've have seen my share of battlefields."

Bando nodded, at least he could use the help of someone else, offering his own knife Dreachon waved it away saying he had better equipment with him. He pulled it from his left leg and placed the small container in front of them, it opened up to reveal various surgical tools and more, although some of them looked very odd and more suited for torture to Bando.

He watched as Dreachon started with the procedure, noticing how fast, precise and delicate he was in cutting the skin to allow the barbs to come out.

Bando wondered what he had meant with having been on enough battlefields, was he a soldier like him, if so to what organization was he a part of, were did his loyalty belong to and what did he know about the horned girls problem, he would need to find out and soon.

"Done this before?" He ask watching as with another cut the first ball could be removed, it was followed quickly by the second ball, this close he could actually feel the low growl that came from within Dreachon, to him it seemed like he was getting pissed.

Bando found himself agreeing with him, shooting at children with steel balls was just beyond pathetic, even worse if then tried to rape them, if either of them would find this man there would be hell to pay, that much was clear to him.

Behind the two of them, Mayu just kept pacing back and forth through the room, she looked nervous, terrified and most likely suffered from a state of shock. "Will she be okay Bando-san, do I need to get anything for her?"

"She might get feverish so you'll need to acquire some anti-pyretics from somewhere."

"That will not be required, the nanite solution will deal with that as well."

Bando just nodded as he was busy placing the bandage around the wounds, Dreachon had proven to be extremely precise with removing the balls and whatever this nanite solution was that he had injected into her body was even now before his own eyes starting to reseal the wounds. "You have some nice toys." He remarked. "Got something like that for me well?" As he looked down towards his own wound were he had torn of his skin, still hurts like hell he thought.

Without even speaking Dreachon handed him a small vial and left the room.

* * *

Nana tried to get up, there was still something she needed to do, someone was still calling for her help. "Mayu-san, please help me?" She asked.

As they slowly walked towards the living room they saw the container, still lying there on the floor and with Dreachon kneeling next to it, his hand resting on top of it.

"Is…she...okay?" Came the soft voice, Nana stood there supported by her friend Mayu.

"She?" He looked at them in surprise.

"She's a diclonius like me, please help her, kill her." Nana mumbled as she sat down herself, her watery eyes locked on the container. "That man did horrible things to her, she's in pain but she can't stop it, she's dying already." She cried, feeling the pain and suffering of her fellow silpelit, how could anyone do such a thing to another person.

She looked at him, hoping that he could help the girl inside as well but his face just turned back to face the container again.

"Please, she wants to die, she wants her pain, her misery to end." Nana pleaded to him.

"No."

"WHY!? Why won't you help her?" Nana cried as she looked him in the eyes "Why be so cruel to her, she doesn't deserve any of this?"

"Is dying in vain what she truly desires?"

"You Bastard, the poor kid is in pain, if she's going to die anyway in a couple of days, there's no saving for her anymore, now move aside and let a real man do this!" Bando snapped at him as he moved forward ready to do the dirty work again.

"Not for me. I can offer more."

"What?" Nana looked at him, her eyes wondering what he could have meant with those words, surely he couldn't be serious about this.

Nana listened as he started to explain what he could do for the girl inside, how he could offer her a way out, not through death but through life, it sounded all too good to be true. She did want to believe him for the girl's sake, to give her a chance of learning what good the world had to offer, the joy and pleasures of life.

Then Dreachon showed them what he could do, taking a small item from underneath his coat he took and placed it next to the container, a sharp crack was all they heard. Nana knew he had done something to it but she didn't know what, had he decided to kill her anyway but then as she contacted the girl inside she started to learn what happened, she began to cry again.

More explanations followed from him but never once did he reveal how and through what means he could provide what he claimed. Still neither Mayu nor Bando believed what he said.

Nana had kept quiet, her eyes wide as she contacted her fellow diclonius telling her what was going on, making her aware of what was being asked of the little girl.

"She wants to know, she has questions." Nana told them, she tried to keep her tears in check

"Ask all that you need."

"Is what you say real, can you really help her, give her back her life?"

"I can't give her back her old life, I can only give her a new life."

"Will it hurt?"

"A rebirth is always painful, she will suffer before her new life can begin." He answered her knowing well what the answer could hold "But she will not need to face it alone."

"Will you be there for her?"

"Every step of the way, you have my word."

"Will she be safe?" Nana looked at him, her eyes clear and, she was questioning every single one of his answers, she was out hunting for any lies he might let slip.

"For as long as she desires to be."

"How do we know you're not lying to us, that you just want to abuse her?"

Nana swore she could see his jaw line straighten, a low growl she could also barely hear.

"I have no need for lies, unlike your species my word is true."

Now they all looked at him with suspicion. "I still don't believe you, but she does." Nana told him "She wants to live." She nodded reluctantly knowing that she would hand over what remained of this girls life to someone she didn't know but it was the girls own choice.

"Your trust is not needed, only her desire for life." Nana watched as with those words he picked up the container and stepped back from them.

"I will return here in five days with or without her, then you may do as you see fit, it will not make a difference to me." He grabbed a serrated, ornate looking dagger from his hip and threw it in front of them "I will be back for that blade, you shall hold on to it and if you choose, use it."

They all watched as were he stopped the sky itself started to shimmer before it was torn open by a whirling vortex that screamed as it came into existence. Horrified they saw that Dreachon was walking towards it.

"Wait, who or what are you?" Nana cried as she saw the vortex already starting to close again. Taking off his own glasses and looking at them, they all saw his eyes and they knew he was not what he appeared to be, glowing red eyes, not like a human, not even like those of a diclonius but something else, even Bando she could tell, felt a shiver down his spine.

"You will learn about that in time, but you won't like the answer or what it will herald for you." He answered her, smiling as he put the glasses back on and with those words the vortex disappeared leaving no trace of either him or the girl ever having been there.


	3. III Versprechen

**III **

**VERSPRECHEN**

"Dogo!" His voice boomed throughtout the facility as he appeared in the gate room, the container holding the cut down body of the young diclonius girl was still on his back.

"My lord, I am detecting the presence of a second life-form of non Sauronican origin."

"At least I now know your bio-scanners are operating at maximum efficiency." He laughed as he placed the container in front of Dogo "Here's your second life-form."

"A curious specimen, her bio-metrics and vital signs are in rapid decline." Dogo remarked as it looked at the container. "Shall I perform a vivisection?" One of it's hands reached for it.

Dreachon nodded "Put your curiousity aside, we have a different task ahead of us."

"Which systems would you require then my lord?"

"The ones we will need for stabilizing her vitals and sampling her genetic code obviously." With those words Dogo vanished as his command routines were already activating the systems his master would need, systems and machinery came to life in response.

Nana watched, her thoughts drifting away, still wondering if she had done the right thing.

Bando had left right after Dreachon had, swearing that he would find that man first, it was just in time as it was mere minutes after he had left that Kouta, Yuka and Nyu returned to the Inn.

"Thank god they got delayed." She whispered knowing full well that Bando was still out hunting for Nyu, had he seen her then and there. She didn't want to think about what could have happened and what certainly would have happened, it would have all meant the end of her peaceful live, the life she had come to enjoy and cherish.

"Nana-san, are you okay, you look ill?" Mayu asked as she had gotten worried about her friend, Nana seemed almost lost in her thoughts. "Are you still worried about that girl?"

Nana looked her in the eyes "Did I do the right thing, was it right to let her be taken?"

"Nana-san, I don't know the answer to that, I wish I knew." Mayu wrapped her arms around Nana as she tried to comfort her "At least he came to help us, let us give him the benefit of the doubt, besides that dagger he left for you is still here."

Nana nodded, she had hidden it along with Mayu to prevent the others from finding it, there was no need to make the others even more worried about what might come to be and yet it also did not feel right not to tell them.

"But what if he doesn't come back?"

"It looked expensive, I'm sure he wants it back, let's just wait for him Nana-san."

Finally Nana began to smile again, Mayu was right, for now she would try to stop worrying about the girl.

"My lord, all the preparations have been completed, all system are operating at peak efficiency and awaiting your command." If Dogo had been an organic being his voice could be called exciting.

Dreachon nodded to Dogo, they would start at once.

"I want a full scan of the container, separating her from that crude so-called life support will enable us to start repairing the damage those so-called doctors inflicted on her."

"Acknowledged my lord."

He placed the container down, inside it he could feel the girl's confusion, she didn't know what was going to happen, she was terrified which wasn't all that surprising. "I know your scared in there but I promise you there is no need for that, what I do need is your thrust." Not knowing if she could hear him he gave the order.

"Initiating sequence."

He pulled away his hand and walked to one of the hololiths. "Show me everything there is to see about this piece of worthless human technology."

It had taken them mere minutes to have all the information they needed and it was as he already thought, the life support was crude, it was actually primitive to the point of being archaic, this girl would have been very lucky to lasted even a single day in her condition.

"Nothing but butchers." He growled as he looked further, at least separating her from the life support would be easy, then they could start with the real task at hand.

"My lord, your attention to the following points." Dogo interrupted him as he pointed out more flaws in the design. "This human technology is an abomination at best." He remarked.

Dreachon agreed yet for all the mess that the humans created it was nothing that couldn't be solved. "Begin at once with stabilizing her enough and make all the preparations for removing her from that container, we can achieve better results using our own life-support."

"As you command, but the system is not yet calibrated for a human, shall I proceed?"

"You may do so at once, and one more matter to attend Dogo."

"Yes my lord?"

"Fix her vocal cords as well, it will allow us to communicate with her."

Dogo nodded and began the task at hand "My calculations predict that she will be stable enough for removal and transfer in less than an hour."

Then both of their attention turned to another matter, one of the sensor that Dreachon had placed throughout the city had been triggered. "Show me." His face contorted into a feral snarl, his eyes narrowed as he watched at the image that was being displayed to him.

"I'm going out."

"My lord but the procedure-."

"Does not require my immediate presence, I shall not be long." Dreachon snapped as he walked towards the armory, he needed a few items for the task at hand.

"Now open the portal and set the coördinates."

* * *

Bando had been enjoying himself, he had found that worthless pedo all hunkered down on the beach. "Come on, at least provide me with a sense of satisfaction."

The man had tried to sneak up on him but he had been too clumsy and made too much noise.

"Seems like you can't fight anyone that's not a helpless little girl you bastard." He gritted his teeth as he delivered another kick, the man screamed.

"I don't know if you should be lucky or not, that other guy also seemed quite pissed at you, maybe even more than me." He laughed as he punched the man again and again.

"He is mine!" Bando heard a deep voice behind him. "Stand aside and walk away."

He turned around cursing himself, he already knew which bastard this could be with that voice, he confronted Dreachon. "So you show your damned face again, aren't you supposed to keep your word about helping that poor girl, figures that you would have dumped her."

Then he felt the iron grip of Dreachon's claws around his neck, lifting him off the ground. "You assume to much arrogant vermin, the girl is all right, even now she is being stabilized and in a couple of days she will walk again, I will uphold my word but right now I will satiate my severe displeasure on that miserable excuse of a sentient carbon based life-form!" He snarled back at Bando. "Be somewhere else!" As he threw Bando out on the sand.

The man watched in horror as the monster stepped towards him, its eyes were glowing red, almost the color of blood, each footstep sounded like approaching thunder.

"W….wait… there's been a mista-."

"The only mistake was allowing you to continue your miserable existence but your stay of execution has come to an end rodent!" The first punch was dealt, his teeth broke. Wiping his face he could see the blood on his hand.

The man felt another heavy punch that cracked his ribs, the pain was excruciating.

"Don't worry, the pain your feeling is nothing compared to what comes next."

Something bit hard on his shoulder as he was pulled up and then felt the shattering blow as the monster brought its own foot down again his knee, it cracked open, the man screamed for dear life as he clutched the broken stump of his leg.

"You're disgusting, you're only good at hurting little newborns but you can't put up a real fight against anyone else, much less against a trueborn warrior, you can't even endure pain at all, it's a shame you are so pathetic for I might have enjoyed a sense of satisfaction."

The man screamed even louder as his arm was twisted to the point of snapping. This monster was tearing him apart one limb at a time and it was enjoying it.

"D…Don't kill me, I can make you an offer." He breathed heavily, his lungs burning.

"What could you possibly offer that I don't already possess, I wield more power than any human could ever hope to attain." With that he brought his foot down on the man's hand.

The man screamed even louder than before, trying to crawl away from the monster.

"I highly recommend pissing yourself, followed by a course of praying to whatever impotent god your species worships." It snarled at him. "To think that I was sent to this planet to aid a species that ranks such a vulgar vermin like you amongst its numbers, a vermin who harms his own species newborns, I should just let you all burn in purgatory." Lifting the screaming man up it took him in the eyes. "Don't worry, I won't rip out your vocal cords like you did to that newborn, I will have you scream until the very end."

The man felt a burning sting in his belly, as he lowered his remaining good arm he felt that his abdomen was ripped open, his bowels falling out.

"How fitting since you took hers." It laughed at him. "Now what shall I cut next from your worthless skin, which do you value the most, the left or the right eye?"

More pain and mutilation occurred as the man was cut piece by piece at a time until there wasn't much left, pain wracked what remained of his mutilated body and the end was yet to come, he groaned in pain

"What….are…you?" The main sighed as he tried to talk.

"I am called Dreachon, I am many things, you couldn't even begin to comprehend half of them but for now I will take on the role of your executioner." Dreachon planted his foot down on the man's back, he felt the heavy weight of it, his own claws also taking his neck in an iron grip, the man's breating was becoming irregular, not only because of massive trauma but also the realization that death was at hand.

"Know this vermin, that newborn will surpass your imminent demise, she will walk again and rejoice in the things that were taken from her by you." The claws grip became tighter, he could feel the tips digging into his skin, driving deeper with each word.

"Now enjoy the embrace of damnation." With those words he tore the main's head lose from the torso, the neck snapped as the body fell, Dreachon roared with ecstasy as he held his bloody trophy aloft.

* * *

Bando had been disgusted, sure that perverted bastard got what he deserved but it was the manner in which Dreachon has mutilated and tortured the man that unnerved him.

Even now he watched with revolt as his heard the cracking of the man's spine as his head was torn loose from his body, it terrified him to think a person could so such a feat.

The offering of the man's bloody head to the sky was more in line with what could expect from a cannibal or an old tribe of headhunters.

As he locked eyes with Dreachon he felt a shiver down his spine, it made him wonder who the real monster was, that death perverted bastard or the bastard holding the severed head. He watched as Dreachon walked towards him, to be honest he had no intention of continuing their earlier fight, not after seeing this but he would take his chance when they met again.

"Was all of that needed?" He asked hinting at the mangled corpse that remained.

"The vermin deserved far worse."

"So where are you planning to go to now?"

"To uphold my word, our fight if you still dare will come at another time, my attention is now needed elsewhere." He growled as he looked at Bando, no fight for this one tonight, more pressing matters were more important than a little fight with a mere human.

"Cross me and you will suffer a similar fate Bando, do not ever underestimate me, that is a mistake that will cost you." With those words he left the beach.

* * *

His rage of this species was starting to fade, to think he had set foot on this world to prevent them from killing themselves and their world, he questioned if they really deserved it. To him it was obvious that mankind has discarded any right to this world.

"Now I wish to rid myself of this human shell." He growled as he set foot back in the lab "This race is so disgusting." Already his body was starting to change, his physique altering, bones snapped and reformed, muscle tissue stretched and expanded, skin ripped open, his nerves ablaze with the pain coming in, every bit of his body hurt, how he hated it.

He threw his head back as he roared to let it all out, finally done he gasped for air as regained his composure. "Much better." He enjoyed his true form far more.

"How was your hunt my lord?" Dogo asked as he looked at the bloody trophy his master had brought back with him. "Shall I take it for cleansing?"

"The human's death scream was quite entertaining as was his praying to the deity these humans seem to worship." He laughed back at Dogo. "What is her current status?"

"Stabilization has been completed and the repairs to her vocal cords were without complications, she is ready for the extraction my lord."

Dreachon watched with a certain tension as the container was opened, its seals being carefully removed.

"I'll do the rest myself." He commented, he would take the responsibility for disconnecting the girl's life support himself.

Disconnected from the container the girls remains, for lack of a better name, were laid out in front of him.

* * *

She had felt it, she felt the cables those men had forced into her body leaving, they pain they were causing her was also leaving her body, she knew that already things had been done to her, the pain in her spine had long left as had the pain in her throat. Then she had felt it as if she was being dragged out of this infernal container she had been forced into, the touch felt so gentle to her, cold air welcomed her.

"Dim the lights for her." Came the voice but she didn't dare to open her eyes for fear of what she might see, she felt how new objects were even now entering her body but it didn't feel painful to her at all, to the opposite she was starting to feel better.

"How are you feeling? She heard the voice again, it asked how she felt, no one had ever asked her that, she wasn't used to such a question.

"You can use your voice, we have fixed the damage, but don't stress them." It talked to her again, she didn't know what to say or to whom, carefully and slowly she opened her eyes.

Standing over her was a huge figure but what she was drawn to were the eyes, the blazing red eyes that looked at her. She tried to smile, the look she got was unlike what she had always gotten from the men studying here, always cold, looking down on her, threating her like she was something less, something disgusting. This was so different, so unknown and unfamiliar to her, it felt good to her, she could feel it but she didn't know the words to describe it.

"I'm… I'm…." She tried to speak, hearing her voice again she couldn't hold back her tears.

"I'm…..feeling….cold." She answered him, she watched as a claw came for her head resting on her hair, gentle caressing her, to her the touch was soft, it was gentle, no one had ever touched her before except for that horrible man, this felt different though and she liked it.

"We are keeping your core temperature low so your body won't suffer as much, it's only for a few days, please endure it and I will make sure it has been worth it."

She smiled as she enjoyed his touch and his words, how much she liked this kind of attention.

"Now rest, the more you rest now the sooner this will all be over for you."

With those words she closed her eyes, she wanted to rest as much as she could, she wanted that soon to come as fast as possible, how she dreamed of it.

* * *

"My lord, everything is ready, her genetic code has been programmed, the gene-cells are being primed even as we speak, we can begin at your command."

"Excellent, then let us proceed, keep me informed of any changes in her development." She heard the voice again, that voice of hope for her, she wondered how long it had been since she was last awake.

"My lord." She heard a voice. "The newborn has awakened." The person turned to face her and she saw the red eyes again, looking at her.

"I….I'm…sorry" She tried to raise her voice as she looked at him "I'm sorry to be awake…I didn't mean to disobey orders…please don't be angry at me."

Both them looked at her with surprise. "There is no need for you feel regret, nor do we have any reason to be angry, you have done nothing wrong so why should we?"

She smiled, he wasn't angry at her, not angry at all "People got angry when I didn't listen to them." She remembered all the horrible things they called her.

"We do not get angry at a newborn, no matter the reason, that is not our nature or culture."

How happy she felt with those words, no anger towards her, no mean words when she did something wrong, only a tender touch, she felt the hand caressing her face, never had she experienced that, no one had ever touched her for whatever reason if she behaved.

"How are you feeling, we have slightly increased your core's temperature."

"Happy…I'm feeling happy." She almost laughed, happy was the word, never before in her life had she felt this good, she wanted to keep this feeling. "Will…you…stay with me?"

"I will for now." Came the reply to her question, how she liked it that someone would stay with her, the research people had never bothered to stay long with her if they stayed at all.

With that she started what would be the longest conversation she had with anyone in her life, how she had wanted to have been able to do that before, to talk to a person and be listened to.

It felt so wonderful to have a person listen to her, to actually listen to what she herself had to say, she kept on talking as long as she could, until she began to feel tired again.

"Do not overburden yourself too much though, rest well, little newborn."

* * *

Nana was angry, she was angry because she felt that someone had broken their promise.

Mayu had met with Bando once more and she had heard from him what had happened at the beach, the man that had assaulted them had been there, Bando had tracked him down and had according to Bando's own words an exchange of words though Nana knew that is just meant they had a fight, that hadn't cornered her, what had given her concern was that Dreachon had shown up and done something to the man although Bando hadn't given them the full details, he just said that that man got what he deserved.

Still he shouldn't have been there, he should have been with the diclonius girl, he had given his word that he would be with her and help her, he had promised it. She started to feel guilty again, guilty about giving away the girl's life, guilty about still being here at the maple inn, guilty about not telling Kouta and the others what had happened, guilty about the risk she was to them. What was she supposed to do, Mayu had told her to let it rest but now with this news she no longer wanted. "Why did you leave her alone?" She cursed as she punched the floor.

Two days it had been since that man walked in here, two days since they were all in danger because of her, two days since that poor girl got taken away by a promise she didn't believe.

"Perhaps it is better if I just left, they would all be much safer without me." She whispered to herself, she kept wondering. "Perhaps I can find him but were should I look?"

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened again, she tried to move her arm hoping to see it back but her hopes were crushed, still she remained as only a torso, she started to cry as she heard voices in the back, they hadn't noticed her yet, the person who had saved her stood there with his back at her, looking along with the other person at a large cylindrical tube, something seemed to be inside of it.

"It's projected growth is proceeding as scheduled, no abnormalities have been encountered." As she made a little sound they both turned around and faced her.

"I see you are awake." He said as he turned around to look at her, inside the cylinder she could see a small pinkish thing, it looked alive to her, then she noticed, the arms, legs, the small horns, the pinkish colored hair, it was one like her.

"That is you, at least your new body." He remarked as he noticed her interest in the cylinders contents. "It will still take a couple of days before it has reached its intended age."

"Until then you need to be patient little newborn." He gently caressed her head again.

"Why are you calling me newborn?" She asked him as she wondered, the name puzzled her.

"You are a newborn in my culture, besides that I do not know your name."

"Nijuu Hachi, that is what they called me."

"An odd name, it doesn't suit you."

She looked at him, she was confused, was her name not real, didn't it have a meaning, why did he say it did not suit her, was it all a lie.

"Is my name a lie, am I a lie, is my existence a lie?" She asked as the tears ran down her cheeks, she wanted to know.

"To them you were a number, an object, to used and abused as they saw fit and to be discarded when your usefulness to them ended." He answered. "It is not a name, when you can walk again you may choose a new name for yourself, one that will suit you."

She smiled, she liked what she heard, her own name, not one that given by those people that just threated her like an object.

"Was I useless to them? Will I become useful to you?"

"Why do you ask that? Do not concern yourself with such trivial matters." He marked as he rested his hand on her head. "But now I need you to take a deep rest, we need to start the preparations for transferring your essence to your new body and I can't have you awake during that." With that she felt a wash of exhaustion going over her, everything in her called for her to sleep again. A new name, yes she liked the sound of that, she closed her eyes again, she didn't want to wake up anymore until it was that time, everything in her world went black.

"Dogo, she is ready."

* * *

Kouta sat down as he looked over the bill, the repairs to the house were only minor luckily but even then they were already considerable for their small budget.

"So how much is it?" He heard someone asked from behind him, turning around he saw that was Yuka, she pointed at the bill he was still holding.

"To be honest more than I had hoped." He had to swallow. "Who could have thought that fixing a wall could be that expensive? This couldn't have come at a worse time."

"I know but what choice do we have, it had to fixed anyway and looking at the bright side we at least found out about those defects, they would have needed to be fixed anyway and it would have cost us as well."

"Your right about that, but still I'm not happy about this all, neither you, your mother or me have infinite money to spend on such things, we already have to look carefully at what we buy at the stores each day just to stick to our budget."

She sat down opposite from him as she poured herself some tea. "Would you want some as well?" She still held the cup for him to see.

"I'd like too, at least it is warm I hope, with this chilly winter I could really use warm drinks."

She had to laugh about his remark. "Oh Kouta you really are a bad poser at times aren't you?"

Now seeing the expression on his face she had to laugh even harder than before.

Taken aback by her remark he looked at her. "Eh you told me yourself you thought it was pretty cold as well this winter." Still shocked he pointed at the cup she was drinking.

"True but I don't complain as much about it as you do Kouta." She was still laughing.

"Haha, that has been very funny Yuka, you really know how to treat a guy don't you."

"What is that supposed to mean!" She snapped at him as she stood up, Kouta realized he just made a terrible mistake. "I just meant to say."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." They both looked at the door.

"Ah Nyu-chan, it's nothing, Kouta and I were just having a small argument over a silly thing weren't we Kouta?" Her look said it all to him, if he didn't agree with her it would get even worse for him the moment they were alone in the room.

"Yuka is right, it nothing really." He tried to laugh although it was just a poor excuse for a smile. "Is there something you wanted to ask Nyu-chan?"

"I just wanted to ask if Mayu-chan and Nana-chan have said anything, they still seem to be pretty shaken about what happened here." She went and sat down next to Yuka.

"No they haven't sadly, Nana-chan seems most affected by what happened, she has barely spoken with either of us, I'm beginning to think that she is trying to avoid us."

"Don't be silly Kouta, why would she do that, no I'm certain there is something else at stake her, the poor girls must have been terrified when it happened."

"But why would they not talk to us, we are here for them and they know that." Nyu interrupted her. "It wouldn't make any sense for either of them not to talk about this with us.

"Nyu-chan is right, something else has them scared."

* * *

She wanted to scream as every fiber in her body burned fiercely, her entire body was in pain, her nerves burned into existence, her senses flared alive, she tried to get away but she couldn't move, there was liquid all around her, it was all over her, it was even inside her she noticed, she opened her eyes but she could barely see anything, nothing but a green haze met her. She was scared, what was going to happen to her now, hadn't she suffered already enough, wasn't she promise to be helped, this is not what she wanted.

"No no no, I don't want this anymore!" She cried but her words were drowned by the liquid.

"I don't want to be alone anymore, let me go!" She tried again but it was useless, no one could hear her, she was alone all over again, being a prisoner like she had been before, she wished she had died back then, had it all been just a lie, a false hope that she had clung to.

Pain stung throughout her entire body as she felt as if cables were pulling themselves from her body, she could feel their jerking motion, other things she had felt before loosened their grip on her, the liquid was in motion it seemed, something was happening, she was starting to feel sick as she noticed that she had no longer any idea of direction. She wanted screamed as the pod she was in started to open up, the liquid was spilling through taking her with it she fell down, she tried to hold one but there was nothing she could grab onto, the cold air once more greeted her, bright lights almost blinded her, still filled with liquid, her scream were drowned.

As abruptly as her fall had start even more abruptly did it end, something caught her, she felt warmth embracing her, coughing up most of the liquid she had been trapped in as she dared to look who or what had stopped her from falling any further, surprised and shocked she saw the red eyes looking back at her.

"Today is the birth of your new life, little newborn."


	4. IV Auferstehung

**IV**

**Auferstehung**

She looked at him and without realizing she reached out to him and touched his face. Her eyes widened as she realized she was staring at her own arm, she had her arm back, she looked at her other arm as well, she didn't know what to say and she looked down seeing the her lower body, legs and feet, was all there again. "Is…this…real?" She asked not believing what she saw yet they felt real she could feel every touch.

"They are as real as the void is endless little newborn, I promised this did I not and I always keep my word, no matter the effort involved, does this body please you?"

Behind her eyes she could feel the tears already coming, she wanted to hold back.

"Do not hold back your excitement little newborn, embrace and rejoice in the gift that has been granted to you."

His words were true, tears ran down her cheeks and she cried like she had never cried before in her life, not because of pain, fear or sadness but from joy, the joy of a new life.

"Again does it please you, your new body?"

She looked at it, it felt good to have her body back but she didn't know how to react to his question, what did he mean? "I…. I don't know, I…I don't know what to say."

"You will find that answer in time, now try it out and see how much you will enjoy it."

She nodded, she wanted to try her legs, she wanted to walk again, she felt how he gently let her loose and let her feet touch the floor, it felt cold. The girl smiled, she could feel it was cold. Her first step, then another and another and then she fell, she cried as she felt the pain, it hurt but she also felt joy of feeling it as well.

"Cautious little newborn, it will take some time before you have acclimatized to your new body, until then try not to damage it too much." He remarked as he looked at her. "Now try again."

Getting back on her feet she nodded, she wanted to walk again, she would walk again, her legs felt weak but she would not, could not give up. One step, a second step and another and another, she kept going, she was doing it, six steps, she could do this, eight steps, she would do it for him, ten steps, she fell again.

"Ouch." It hurt even worse this time, this time it wasn't so enjoyable anymore as it did really hurt. "It hurts." She almost whispered as he touched her knee.

"Get up." She did and took the steps once more, she wouldn't quit.

* * *

He looked at the photos as he read the files, something had gone wrong here.

Chief Kakuzwa sighed, a minor setback to him but one nonetheless, answers were in order and he would make damn sure he would get those, one way or another. "Send for doctor Ritsuko, I need to discuss something with him." He tapped the intercom as he looked back at the files.

Impatiently he tapped his fingers, he looked at the photos again, to him it was clear what had happened, someone had made a costly mistake, repercussions would be in order if the good doctor had allowed for these mistakes, failure would not be tolerated not when he was getting so close with the fulfillment of lebensborn.

"Ah Dr. Ritsuko, I have some rather pressing questions for you and I expect answers."

"Yes chief Kakuzawa, may I inquire to nature of these questions?"

He handed him the files, allowing him to read it before the interrogation would begin.

"This operatives remains were found near Yuigahama beach, furthermore the diclonius silpelit that you provided him with is missing, care to explain this mess!"

"Ah well sir, I…I can't, I don't know how this is possible, the silpelit nr. 28 should not have been capable of this, her limbs were all amputated and she relied on the containers life-support, since her vectors were also under-developed, that is why she was chosen in the first place."

He had to swallow before he continued, even now the chief was looking at him with narrow eyes, he wasn't in a good mood. "That is what made her the ideal candidate."

"Then you had better come up with a damn good explanation as to why that operative looks like this now!" He almost threw the photos at the doctor. "Look at the damn photos and explain then to me how this could have happened you incompetent fool!"

The doctor looked in horror as he saw the photos, this man had been literally torn apart.

"I am still waiting for your explanation on this doctor."

"I do not know, this shouldn't have been possible, like I said earlier her vectors were underdeveloped and to be absolute certain we implanted a unit in her spine that sent a constant signal to her pain receptors, she would not have been capable of using them." The doctor mumbled as he looked at the photos again, the damage did match with what was known of injuries caused by diclonius although some were more curious than others.

"Who was in charge of the surgery performed on nr. 28?"

"I oversaw the operation personally chief, I can assure you there were no mistakes made."

The chief slammed hard on his desk. "Is that the best you can offer me?"

"Was the container that held nr. 28 recovered?" He swallowed as he already dreaded the answer; the photos didn't help easing his worries.

"That is the other problem, the container is missing, do you begin to understand how dire this situation has become because of your incompetence?"

"I…I do chief Kakuzawa, I honestly do."

"Then I won't need to tell you that we have lost another operative in the search for Lucy, we have lost another silpelit and now I risk the possibility that there are possibly no less than three diclonius that are out there on the loose."

The chief took a deep breathe. "There will be dire consequences for you if this gets out, start working on salvaging this mess, now get out of my office this instant."

Doctor Ritsuko nodded and left quickly while chief Kakuzawa started to ponder on his next course of action, it was beginning to dawn to him that someone unseen was moving against him, were they aware of his true goal, were they aware of lebensborn.

* * *

Yuka yawned, it was getting late already and she had endured one of the most exhausting days in her life, avoiding a certain persistent assistant at the university was more tiring than she had thought, helping the others with the house and managing their finances were also taking there toll.

"Kouta-kun how long do you think this will continue, this hunt for Nyu-chan and Nana-chan?" She had to know, they couldn't do this forever, the whole week at school they had been busy avoiding and looking over their shoulders when they went home. "We can't keep hiding them forever."

"Your right, but then what choice do we have, who can we trust?" Kouta asked as he looked at her, she was right though, it was becoming too risky but who else could help them. "We can't go to the police or the government, who could we turn to for help."

"But Kouta we can't keep looking over our shoulders for the rest of our life."

"I know Yuka, I know."

"We also need to talk about our finances; we need to be a bit more careful with our spending."

'I guess that means that Mayu-chan and Nana-chan will have to be a bit more patient, shame, you know how much they love their shopping spree with you."

"I know they do but we just can't afford it, those repairs were already costly." She remarked as she pointed to the repaired wall behind her. "Have Mayu-chan or Nana-chan still not mentioned what really happened here?"

Kouta shook his head, neither girl had wanted to talk of what had happened, seems like whatever it was it must have been shocking to both of them. "They're still insisting on not informing the police, can't blame them for that, it would cause us only more problems."

Yuka disagreed with him. "Even then they should tell us what happened, they know they can trust us, do you think it could be related to Nyu-chan?"

"To be honest Yuka, they probably have a good reason not to talk about it but I hope it isn't related to that assistant and Nyu-chan."

"Let's see if they want to talk about it tomorrow, maybe they feel a bit more at ease then."

"Your right Yuka, we'll wait until tomorrow, for now let's get some rest."

"Good night Kouta."

"You too Yuka." He left and got back to his own room, like Yuka he was exhausted as well, a good night sleep would help but he did dread tomorrow for going to ask Mayu and Nana on what had happened in the house. From the other side of the wall Mayu had heard their entire conversation.

She asked herself what she was going to do next; she needed to talk to Nana first thing tomorrow, before Kouta and Yuka could.

* * *

So many steps, she had taken so many steps, more than she had ever before in her life, no in her previous life, she was exhausted, her legs tired. "I'm tired, please can I rest?"

"You should have some rest indeed; you will need to regain your strength." With those words Dreachon got back up and seeing him like this she realized how much bigger he was than her, he was huge as she had to crane her neck to even look up at him, he reached out for her.

Taking his hand she got up again but she wanted to walk to it herself, slowly she followed him, using as much as possible for support her legs, she wanted to make him proud.

As she looked at him she noticed that his legs were different then hers, they bend the wrong way, he also didn't use his entire foot as she looked back at her own legs, why did he walk differently from her she wondered.

"Tenacious aren't you?" He remarked as he paused to allow her to catch up.

"Yes my master."

He turned around to face her, his face gone cold. "What did you call me?"

"Master…I…I called you master." She stumbled, did she not address him properly, she could hear him growl, it was unnerving to her.

"Why do you call me that?"

"I only have masters to serve, without a master I would be useless, the people at the facility told me." She cried as she forced the words out.

"Listen and listen good, you have but one master, yourself, you alone will determine the faith of your existence, not some lowly human." His voice was stern and direct. "Don't ever believe a person who claims that you're useless, no one is useless." With that he turned around.

"One more thing, do not ever call me that again, I will never be your master, am I clear."

She just simply nodded her head although she didn't understand the meaning of what he was saying. Why wouldn't he be her master?

"Now come, you need to rest; tomorrow will be even more exhausting for you."

Not saying a word she followed him slowly, she wasn't sure on what to call him now, also she was still thinking about his words, about being her own master.

"We currently don't have place for you to rest so you may make use of my quarters." He opened the door for her. "It will suffice for now, though I believe you find will the arrangement far better than what you were used to".

She looked at the room, it was different than what she had been kept in, no bright lights that blinded her, no chains to keep her locked, carefully she stepped inside while still looking around, so many things she had never seen before. "Is this were I must stay?"

"Only when you want, this room is only for when you're tired, otherwise you're allowed to go where you want provided you stay close."

She looked at one of the corner, something was set there, as she touched it felt so soft and conformable, she climbed on top of it, she liked it so much she jumped up and down on it.

"This is fun, what is this?"

"That was a cleaned bed, now thanks to your excitement it's a complete mess, not my concern though as you will be the one resting in it."

She looked as him with questioning eyes, she didn't understand what he meant, was she to lie down in this. "I…is this were people sleep?"

"They do, unless you prefer to be chained to a steel wall again I suggest you try it."

She dropped herself on the bed again, she liked how soft it felt, so different than what she was used to, it felt great and she already looked forward to it.

"So I can sleep here, in this bed?"

"You can take it, I do not require as much sleep." With that he got ready to leave; she quickly pulled on his robes, asking him to stay with her.

"Please don't go, please I….I don't want to be alone, I'm afraid to be alone."

"There is no need for fear, your fear is ungrounded, no human will ever find you here; now get some rest I will be nearby." He got up and left, leaving her all alone in the room.

"I…don't…want…to…be…alone." She cried to herself, she had been alone her entire life, reluctantly she lied down, perhaps some sleep would help, it did feel comfortable and it was far better than what she was used to. "I don't want to be alone ever again." Her eyes closed.

The bed felt so good to her, she could get used to sleeping in it for the rest of her new life.

* * *

_She woke up, she looked around, the bed gone, she was back in her cell, she saw the blank walls, the cold floor, she tried to get up but chains kept her in place. "No…no…no…I…I… I don't want to be here, let me go please!PLEASE LET ME GO!" She screamed as loud as she could. "LET ME GO!" She pulled on the chains as hard as she could, she wanted to get out of here now, it was no good, they didn't move, she was trapped._

_"GO AWAY I DON'T WANT TO!"_

_"You fit my liking." She heard a voice, a voice that she remembered._

_"NO NO NOOOO, NOT YOU, LEAVE ME ALONE!" The man stepped closer to her, a vicious smile appeared on his face._

_"GO AWAY, JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

_"Well, before the operation is done anyway."_

_"NOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOO!" She heard the clicking sound of his weapon_

_"Shall we play a little?"_

_"PLEASE LET ME GO!?"_

_"Oh you look so pretty with that pink hair of yours, do let me feel it." He licked his own lips as he raised her chin._

_"PLEASE I BEG YOU!?"_

_"Can I have some of it as a memento?"_

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_"I wonder what you taste like, hmmm I do love that scent of yours, you smell oh so sweet my darling." She could feel his tongue touching her, it was disgusting to her, she tried to get her head away from him._

_"PLEASE GO AWAY, PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!?"_

_"How about a little kiss, I bet it's your first, which must make it very special for you."_

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

_"That is just rude my dear, after all I am being very nice to you."_

_"GO AWAY, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU."_

_"Don't worry, I won't rush it, I will take my sweet time with you."_

_"NO NO! NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO PLAY, I DON'T WANT TO PLAY AT ALL, LET ME GO!" She tried to pull free again but the chains still wouldn't move._

_"No need to be shy my dear."_

_"NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_"Don't struggle, I promise I will be very gentle with you, don't worry you're not the first so I know what I'm doing."_

_"NO PLAYING, I DON'T WANT TO PLAY, NO NO NO NO!"_

_"Well if you won't behave for me, I guess we will play it rough then." He trusted his hands between her legs while he also grabbed her breasts. "You had this coming darling." She could feel how he squeezed them hard, it hurt and she screamed as the man squeezed even harder._

_"Now how about that kiss you promised me."_

_"NONONONONONNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!"_

She woke up screaming, she felt wet. "NO, no, no, I don't want this anymore!" She kept crying to herself. "No more playing….please….no….more…playing." She started to cry as she grabbed herself tightly, rolling over she looked at the room again, even here she didn't feel safe, she wanted to feel safe, she needed to feel safe.

Getting up she walked towards the door, she didn't want to be alone.

* * *

"You are supposed to rest." The words already greeted her as she stood there, looking at him.

"I…I…don't want to be alone, p…please can I stay with you here?"

"You need the rest, it is needed to get your thoughts in sync with your new body, my physiology doesn't require as much sleep as yours, now go back to rest."

She sat down, trying to wipe away her tears she told him about her nightmare, why she didn't want to be left alone. "P…please let me stay with you?"

"Your fear is ungrounded, I told you before you are safe within this installation, no human will ever find you here or take you away, I gave my word to keep you safe."

"Then can I stay here with you until you need to rest as well, I promise to be quiet?"

"You need the rest." He hadn't even looked at her the whole time, busy with whatever it was that he was doing, she didn't enjoy it.

"My lord." Dogo appeared next to him. "The newborn is right, you have not slept in over six days, even your physiology can't keep that up if you want it to keep operating at maximum efficiency, the regeneration of yours wounds has dropped to unacceptable levels."

He stopped working and turned around to face the both of them. "Very well, you both have made your point, I will take some rest." He picked her up and set off while she just smiled at him, happy that she was no longer alone, it felt safe to her at last.

"You're enjoying this don't you?"

"I…I'm sorry, I didn't want to be a disturbance to you but I don't like to be alone, I don't want to be alone anymore."

"No need to say you're sorry, if I considered you to be a disturbance I would have dealt with you already, now time for you to get that needed rest, tomorrow will be a busy day." He walked into the room again, gentle putting her down on the bed. "You take the bed, you deserve that, I am more used to the hard floor anyway."

She looked as he lay down next to her. "Thank you." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Nana yawned, she was exhausted not to mention incredibly nervous, tomorrow would be the fifth day, the day that Dreachon would return with or without the diclonius silpelit that she had handed to him, she felt sick in her stomach thinking about what could all happen, she would need to explain things to both Kouta and Yuka, something she was still not happy about.

"Nana-san are you okay, you look pale?" Mayu asked her as she walked into the bedroom.

"To be honest Mayu, I do feel a bit nervous, tomorrow is the fifth day."

Mayu nodded as she had been counting the days as well. "Don't worry I'm sure everything will be all right today, but Nana-san there is something urgent I need to talk to you about."

"What is it Mayu?" Nana had noticed the change in her friend's voice.

"Kouta-san and Yuka-san want to ask us again about what happened that day, Nana-san we have to tell them, they will find out anyway if he comes back tomorrow." She continued. "I'm sure they will understand if we explain it to them."

"I don't want to talk about it Mayu, I brought all of us in danger by staying in this house, because I'm here that man came to the Maple Inn." Nana began to cry, Mayu looked at her understanding her friends pain and sorrow. "You were in so much danger that day and it was entirely my fault."

"But Nana-san, what do you want to do then, they do deserve an explanation."

"I know Mayu but I can't, I can't explain to them that Lucy-san killed so many people, that she and Nyu-san are the same person, Kouta-san knows some of it but he hasn't spoken about it ever since the fight at the bridge, I don't want them to worry."

"Nana-san what are you saying?"

"Mayu, I'm going, if I'm not here then they will never find Nyu-san here, she will have no need to become Lucy-san and you can live in peace." She looked at Mayy, she didn't like it but it was her decision after all, she had to do what was good for them. "I'm sorry Mayu, I really liked the life with you but I can't become a risk anymore for you all, if I leave then maybe Dreachon-san will not come here as well."

Mayu hugged her, holding her tight. "Nana-san I won't let you go alone, I will go with you, at least we can keep each other company."

"Thank you Mayu, you're my best friend." Nana cried as she thought how much she was going to miss this house. "I shouldn't be saying this Mayu but now I do wish that Nyu-san had died that night."

On the other side of the wall Nyu had heard their entire conversation, she was shocked, she had felt bad about what Nana had said about her, how she had killed so many people, how she should have never come back, how it was all her fault, she cried. "Perhaps it is then better that I leave as well." She whispered to herself as she walked back to her room.

* * *

Kouta woke up, he hadn't slept that well, he knew that asking Mayu and Nana on what had really happened was not going to be easy or pleasant for any of them, and he really he didn't want to. Perhaps it was better if he waited with it until he came back from school but then Yuka might think different about it. "I so wish I didn't have to." He mumbled to himself while getting up.

"Morning Yuka." He said as he walked into the kitchen, she was already busy in making breakfast for them. "I see you managed to get up early already."

"I couldn't sleep that well so I decided to do something useful and beat Nyu-chan to it at the same time." She smiled at him. "Besides I feel a bit worried about them Kouta."

"I know what you mean Yuka, I don't really want to force them, I wish there was another way for us, I really do."

Yuka placed down the dish in front of him. "Let's get something to eat first shall we? We shouldn't be worrying on an empty stomach."

Kouta smiled, it was good that Yuka tried to keep the mood light with her joke. "Thank you Yuka, I don't think I would be able to do this without your help."

He helped with putting all dishes on the table, perhaps a good breakfast could ease the tension before they had a talk with Mayu and Nana, he just hoped nothing bad would come from it.

"Yuka, have you called the others already?"

"I did right before you came, their probably just getting themselves ready, you know how they are, Nyu-chan is probably already taking Wanta for a walk, she is an early riser after all."

"You're probably right Yuka." He got back to his own breakfast thinking about what else he was going to need for school today, he had some minor exams to take, finishing his breakfast he got up and walked back to the kitchen, placing it in the sink, it was Nana's turn for cleaning today anyway. "I hope you won't mind Nana-chan.'

"Mayu-chan, Nana-chan, breakfast is ready for you!" Yuka shouted as she finished hers, she was wondering what was keeping them, Nana never needed to be told twice that breakfast was ready. "I'm going to take a look, find out what is keeping them."

"That is okay, I'll start packing my own stuff for school."

He hadn't made it to the doorway when Yuka confronted him again, her eyes wide. "Kouta, they're both gone! Their beds haven't even been touched!"

"What do you mean gone!? They can't be gone!?"

"I mean it Kouta, their not here, their beds haven't been touched, some of their belongings are also gone!"

"You must be mistaken Yuka, why would they leave, I'm sure they are just hiding in the building somewhere." He tried to comfort her. "Mayu-chan, Nana-chan, that was a good trick you pulled on us but you can come out now!" They both listened to hear if the girls were coming out. "I'm serious, you should come out now, you scared Yuka!" Still there was no sign of either of them.

"Kouta, I'm really starting to get worried now." She mentioned as they kept looking for the girls but so far their search was of no use, neither Mayu nor Nana was found. "They wouldn't make us worry this much."

"I know Yuka, but why would they have left without telling us anything?"

"Kouta, could it possibly be they left of what we wanted to ask them, did they perhaps not want to answer us, did they leave because of us?" Yuka asked him as she began to realize something, it didn't sound right to her but what if she was right.

"Do you think either of them might have overheard our conversation last night?" Kouta dreaded the answer to his question but what if Yuka was right. "We need to find them Yuka, we need to find them fast, we can't let them be out there on their own."

"Good morning everyone." They heard coming from the entrance, they walked quickly hoping to see Nyu there but as they rounded the corner they were greeted by Nozomi.

"Hello Kouta-chan, Yuka-senpai, you two look a bit worried, is something wrong?"

Yuka quickly hugged her. "Nozomi-chan, I am so glad to see you, Mayu-chan and Nana-chan seem to have left without telling us anything, you haven't seen them by chance have you?"

Nozomi shook her head. "I'm sorry senpai." She looked at Kouta as well. "But if it's any comfort I can help with looking for them." She smiled.

"That is very kind of you Nozomi-chan but don't you have classes to attend to yourself?" Kouta asked, he appreciated her offer to help them.

"Don't worry, I don't have any classes today, I have been invited for some shopping together for old times' sake."

"Kouta, you should go, you need to pass that minor exam of yours, Nozomi-chan and I will keep looking for them, once Nyu-chan comes back we will all go, don't you worry and leave it to us, I promise you we will find them."

"Yuka, Nozomi-chan, thank you both for everything." With those words Kouta turned around and walked to his room getting his stuff, he didn't want to but he knew Yuka was right, besides with the three of them looking they would certainly find them both.


	5. V Existenz

**V **

**Existenz**

She opened her eyes slowly, she had enjoyed probably what must have been the best sleep she ever had in her entire life, they nightmare she had earlier was gone as well, she felt so warm and safe here. How different it was to how she had always slept before.

Turning her head around she looked straight into a pair of red eyes staring back at her, her own eyes widened in shock as she noticed the look in his eyes.

"Finally you're awake, now I am looking forward to your explanation for this."

She looked at him confused, what did she need to explain to him, then she noticed how close he was to her, no how close she was to him. She looked up and she noticed that she wasn't lying in the bed at all, she was down on the floor next to him. "I…I don't know, I'm sorry, please don't be angry at me master." She could hear him growl in responce.

"I told you before not to call me that, I am not your master, not now and not ever, do you understand me newborn?"

She nodded but didn't dare to look him in the eyes. She felt guilty about what she had done.

"Look at me when I address you."

She opened her eyes although she didn't want to and reluctantly she looked into his eyes again. "I…I'm sorry, I just didn't want to have another nightmare, I didn't mean to, it just happened, I felt safest when you held me."

"Good, you have explained your reason." He gently lifted her chin. "But never call me master again, you don't need to call anyone master but yourself, I have a name and you can call me by that." He smiled at her, seeing his smile she began to smile herself, she wasn't used to being treated in this way, it felt so different.

"Then what is your name?"

"It's Dreachon, that is my name and by that you can call me."

"Then may I ask what my name is?" She looked at him as he got up; his form was different from hers, even his skin looked different to her, two different colors to be precise where she only had what seemed like a single pale color.

"That you will get to decide for yourself today, you may choose your own name, after you have enjoyed your first meal." He waved for her to follow as well. "I think you will quite enjoy this." With an even greater smile she jumped up and followed him. She felt rather anxious about this meal, would it be better than what she had eaten during her life at the institute.

She looked at the table, her eyes wide with excitement, this she had never seen. "Can I eat this?" She asked as she looked at the food in front of her, she was starting to feel so hungry. She didn't recognize anything that was on the table, it all looked different and the scent it gave was just something she couldn't describe.

"It is all edible and compatible with your digestive system; take what you like, by now your body will have used up most of the nutrients you were supplied with during your time in stasis." He offered her one of the many items on the table. "Try this one first."

She grabbed it and almost shoved it in her mouth, she took her first bite and she almost cried as she tasted it, it tasted so much better than anything she had gotten before. "This…this…is so good; I don't know how to say it." She immediately took another bite and another, forcing it down her throat. "I love this, what is it?"

"It's called Ku'prah in my culture." She was handed something to drink as well. "Better use this to wash away the aftertaste, it's rather unpleasant if you are not used to it." He smiled at her, still holding the glass in front of her

She took it, drinking the glass empty in moments; it tasted better than the water she had gotten, it felt so refreshing she gulped it all down. She looked back at him and she looked at what was on his plate, she picked the same items as well, then she waited for him to pick the first one. Closely watching she now picked the same food as he did noting, how he ate and drank before moving on to the next, she mimicked every move or gesture he made. That way she could at least have some form of order as right now it felt like chaos to her.

"Are you trying to imitate me now?"

"Just picking what you are picking." Now she trying to mimic his look as she took another bite of the same fruit he was eating.

"My lord, it is time again for your treatment, the scar tissue needs to be re-grafted in order to facilitate a more rapid recovery."

"I understand, I will be there shortly." Pointing at her, he said, "You stay here, enjoy your meal, I won't be gone for long." She kept eating although she didn't like it that he was leaving again.

"When can I choose my name?"

"I'll have Dogo make the preparations for you, once you finished your meal call for him, he will show you." With that he left while she quickly worked down the last bits of her meal, she quickly gulped down the last of the drinks, after a few minutes she gather edthe courage to call him. "Dogo, are you there?" She wacthed as first nothing happened but then a shadowy figure appeared behind her.

"I am here newborn." He appeared behind her, looking at her. "What is it that you require, is it the search of your new designation?"

"I want my name; he said you could help me with that."

"The instructions have been implemented, you may use the datacore to search for it, it has been set to your language for ease of understanding."

She looked as Dogo guided her towards it, she did recognize it. "How does it work?"

"You just tell it what it is you're looking for, it will present any match it finds, please observe, Japanese names-female children-alphabetical order."

She watched as name after name was presented to her, each one being placed in order.

"In case you are wondering how to pronounce it, you just ask, in case you want to know what meaning the name has you just ask."

Nodding she looked further as more and more names were added, this was going to take some time, she didn't know there existed so many names. "When I'm ready here could you take me to see him, I want to tell him my name." It was amazing to see just how many names there existed, did there also exist this many people in the world.

Dogo simply nodded and vanished, she looked back at the screen looking for the right name that would suit her.

* * *

"Nozomi-chan, I can't wait any longer." Yuka sighed as she looked at the clock, Nyu hadn't come back either in over two hours now and she was beginning to fear that Nyu had left as well.

"Then we should go and see if we can find them, all three of them right senpai?"

Yuka nodded, they would go looking for all of the girls, Mayu, Nana and Nyu as well, she got up as she grabbed a few items. "Let's go first to the beach, I know Mayu-chan goes there often, Nana-chan is also likely to be with her as well."

"Then we should go." Nozimi nodded as she left the door. The walk to the beach was not that long fortunately but they both knew it was cold outside, Yuka just hoped that the girls had packed some warm clothing; this was no weather to be outside. "I'm worried about Kouta when he gets home and learns that Nyu-chan is missing as well."

"Maybe she will be back by the time he arrives; besides he will know it when he finds your note to him." Nozomi took her hand. "You really care for them don't you?"

"I do with all my heart."

* * *

Kouta sighed, he just filled in the last answer for the exam, he was glad this was at least over. Grabbing his stuff he passed it to his teacher and left the classroom. He just wanted to get back home as fast as he could, he hoped so much that upon opening the door he would see both Mayu and Nana sitting there, smiling at him as if nothing had happened. _"Yuka, I hope you have found them, I really hope you do."_ Constantly looking over his shoulder he was at least relieved he didn't spot the assistant, right now he wasn't in a mood to deal with her as well, going through the main entrance he felt some ease.

It was a long and to him a lonely walk, though he wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings not that he cared for it. Finally he got back at the maple inn; it pained him to find out that no one had come to greet him. "Hello, is anyone home!?" He shouted hoping that someone would answer him. "Yuka, Mayu-chan!?" He looked around further. "Nana-chan, Nyu-chan are you there!?" Yet for all of his shouting there was no response.

He kept looking further until he came across the note from Yuka, he read it quickly and he hadn't even gotten to half of the page before he started to feel sick to his stomach, now Nyu seemed to have gone missing as well. He felt heartbroken seeing at how now another member of his family had left. "Not you too." He sighed as he dropped to his knees, he couldn't take more of this any longer.

* * *

She smiled, she knew who she was, she had chosen her own name, she felt so proud of it. Now most of all she wanted to tell her name to Dreachon, to make him happy. "Dogo?"

"You called."

"I'm done here; I would like to see him."

"He is still undergoing the procedure; he won't be able to see you."

"I…I still want to see him, I want to tell him my name." She kept looking at him, even though Dogo's face or what was supposed to resemble a face made her feel uneasy she was adamant about telling him.

"You seem determent, very well then."

She followed him all the way until she came across Dreachon, he laid there on a large plate, resting as an odd looking arm was working on a massive scar that ran across his entire chest, his face turned to look at her, had he noticed her. "So what brings you here?"

To her he looked tired, seeing him like this she was starting to feel sorry about coming here. "It's nothing, I'm sorry for disturbing you." She mumbled as quietly as she could before turning away from him.

"No you're not, you've come here with a smile on your face, that is not nothing, tell me the real reason."

She looked back at him. "My name, I've chosen my name, it's Saeko."

"I like the sound of it, tell me what does it mean."

"It said that it means serene child, but I don't understand what that means?"

He laughed at her reply. "It means that you have chosen well, it suits you very well indeed, you have done well." He waved for her to come closer yet she had still kept her eyes on the scar, she carefully pointed at it.

"Did you get hurt?" She carefully placed her hand on it. "Did you lose your body as well?

"That is a rather long story, not to mention rather depressing as well."

She sat down next to him, reaching out she carefully touched his face. "Now I get to do this to you." She smiled as she also petted him on the head. "You were kind to stay and listen to me when I was lying there, so now I will do the same for you."

"You think that repaying my gestures will earn you a story?" She didn't know what he meant but despite that she kept smiling.

* * *

Yuka was exhausted, she had been walking through the entire city for the better part of the day, looking for any of the three girls that were missing, so far she hadn't enjoyed any luck with it, neither of them had been found. Walking back towards the Inn she met up again with Nozomi but it seemed she hadn't been any more successful than she had been. "So what are we going to do next, it's going to get dark in a couple of hours."

Yuka nodded, it was already well into the afternoon. "To be honest I think it's better if we go back first to the Maple Inn and get some rest Nozomi-chan, we can then also see if Kouta has made it back from his exams." She smiled.

At the entrance they could already see that Kouta had indeed made it back, at least she felt relieved that he was here as well. "Kouta we are home."

She found him sitting in the main room, hands in his hair. "Ah Yuka, Nozomi-chan, how did your search go?" He looked almost surprised to see them.

"I'm sorry Kouta but we haven't found either of them and we looked for them at the usual places they hang out." Yuka sat down, hugging him.

"We were just going to refresh ourselves and to get something to eat before we go back looking for them." She said quickly as she felt his pain. "I won't give up on them."

"As will I." Nozomi quickly chipped in; she wouldn't let her friends down. Kouta looked at the both of them. "Thank you, both of you." He heard a knock on the main entrance; hopeful he quickly made towards and opened it.

"Good afternoon, I have a package for a mister Kouta, just sign here."

"I haven't ordered anything, are you sure you have the right address?" He wasn't in the mood for a unknown package, right now he just agreed to get this over with.

The man presented him with the address, it all matched perfectly, it was even addressed to him directly, to be signed by him. "It to be signed by you sir."

Reluctantly Kouta signed it and took hold of the package; behind him both Yuka and Nozomi looked at him as well, puzzled by this. "Kouta what is it?"

He was still busy opening it. "I don't know Yuka, I wasn't expecting anything." At last the package slid open and a small cellphone slid out of it. "It's a cellphone." Yuka remarked as she looked at it, it was also far sleeker and lighter than most other models she had seen. "Well at least you can use it when we go looking for the girls, at least that way we can keep in contact with each other." She continued as she grabbed her own. "See."

Kouta just kept looking at it, sure this would help but something felt odd about. "Okay then let's go looking for them again after we got something to eat."

* * *

Mayu sat down; they had been walking for most of the day. "Nana-san we should go and find something to eat."

Nana's own stomach rumbeld in agreement. "I suppose your right Mayu, where do you want to go then?" She asked her while looking at the amount of money she still had left. "Say Mayu did we do the right thing by leaving?"

"I don't think so Nana-san, you're probably right that you being there could cause more bad people to come to our home, but then it isn't fair to Kouta-san and Yuka-san to leave them in the dark about us, I'd much rather be with them than to be out on my own again." Trying to keep her tears in check she turned to Nana, hugging her. "Let's just go back home."

"I can't Mayu, me being there would cause trouble for everyone." Now Nana began to cry. "Mayu I'm sorry but I can't allow my best friend to get hurt again because I'm in the same house."

"Nana-san, is there something else still haunting you?"

"I miss papa, I want to see him again but I know that isn't going to happen."

"Nana-san…please let me hear you out about what happened that night to you and to Nyu-san, your taking everything upon yourself which won't do."

Nana looked at her; she didn't know what to say. "Why Mayu?"

"As a friend of yours I feel happy when we share things no matter what, I'll be sure to keep it a secret between the two of us if that is what you want."

Nana cried even harder than before as she hugged Mayu tightly. "Mayu…okay." And she told her everything about the night at the bridge, the armed soldiers, the other diclonius they had brought to kill her, how Kouta had gotten involved, the fight between Lucy and Mariko, the confession of papa that she wasn't his real daughter, his death while holding Mariko and the talk she had with Lucy right before she went on her own to confronted the soldiers.

"So Kouta-san knows about it as well, but he has never talked about it."

Nana shook her head. "He hasn't even talked with me about that night." She looked into the sky as if trying to find the answer there. "I think he might have talked with Lucy-san that night as well, he's been different around Nyu-san ever since she came back."

Mayu took her hands. "Then it's clear, let's go home and talk to them, Kouta-san is bound to understand, Yuka-san will do so as well."

Then the phone booth next to them started to ring, they both looked at it, wondering why it was ringing. "Mayu, is that normally what phone booths do?"

"No, they shouldn't, people just can't call to a phone booth."

"Should we pick it up?" It was still ringing as she reluctantly picked up the horn.

She heard a voice, one that sounded familiar to her. "Trying to run!?"

"Who is this?"

"You already know the answer to that question, we had an arrangement for today, you do recall that?"

The realization hit her. "It's you, how did you find us?" She looked around trying to find him.

"Do you really want to know that, or would you prefer to know the fate of that silpelit you left in my care."

She had to swallow as she heard his words, looking at Mayu she whispered. "It's him, it's Dreachon-san, he knows we are here."

"What did you do to her!?What do you want from us!?"

"Getting to the point, good, I want nothing more than you two to go back, you can do that either willingly or I will force your hands, the choice is yours." The line was cut.

"Mayu, you were right, we have to go back." She sighed as she hung up the horn. "It seems we have no choice in the matter anymore."

"It's okay Nana-san, we won't have to face him on our own anymore, we will with our family and our home." Mayu smiled at her. "So let's go home and meet them."

* * *

Chief Kakuzawa sat there in his office, he had been thinking a lot lately and it was indeed starting to become clear someone was opposing him, his grand Lebensborn project was being thwarted by yet another short sighted idiot. The original diclonius virus that he had developed was destroyed when the rocket planned to launch it didn't respond to the JSA self-destruct command, it had altered its course and climb back into the upper orbit before it got destroyed. Once he had started his own investigation it became clear that JSA was not responsible for it, somebody else had hijacked the rocket and steered it back. It had been costly but ultimately it didn't matter, the second strain would be far better anyway and it was nearing completion. Soon it would be ready for being spread, its way of delivery had already been set up, this time there would be no stopping it, of that he was certain. Still he couldn't just allow matters to go beyond his control. But then he knew that others were aware to some degree of his plans, the first spy had been dealt with thanks to her own incompetence but there were bound to be others as well, others he would need to deal with.

Then lights flickered for a moment as he looked up, it was odd he noticed, they flickered again, this time longer, he started to get annoyed. There would be consequences if maintenance once more had failed to sufficiently refill the generators, to think that such idiots were needed to keep the entire facility running.

The flickering become longer and more abrupt, yep the maintenance section had managed to fail miserably in their given task, he cursed them it was a simple task and even this they managed to screw up, the sooner this species was wiped out the better. He grabbed the phone but the only response he got was static. He slammed it down again, now he was really starting to get pissed off, people were going to get fired for this.

* * *

Kouta watched, still having doubts if this was the right thing to do for him. It was getting dark already and still neither of the girls had been found, he began to wonder if that assistant was right in the first place. _"You can't possibly handle her."_ Her words raced through his head.

_ "Horned girls aren't something you could possibly deal with."_ He was starting to fear that she might have been right after all, he knew that Nyu-chan, no her other personality had killed people, she had killed people in front of his eyes, she had killed even his family.

_"Horned people and human beings can never coexist"_. And yet they had coexisted with each other, they had lived together for so long now. _"Because horned people are born killers, anyone who gets near them is killed with exception."_ That was a lie, he knew that it had to be a lie, neither Nana or Nyu had killed nor even harmed another person during their stay and yet he also knew that Nyu's other personality had, how many had she killed. He began to think again about the last time he had spoken with her on the stairs before she had left. She had apologized for what she had done but even then he was still having trouble to forgive her, if only he had been able to talk to her again, he had still so many questions for her.

_ "Please forget about everything."_ Her words still echoed. _"I just wanted to be by your side."_ They were still painful to him. _"I'm sorry for all the sad memories I've caused you."_ So many questions he still had for her, he had hoped so much that he would have gotten a chance again to talk to her. He had been so happy when Nyu came back alive and yet at the same time he had never felt so sad in his life, it had seemed that what he had wanted most of all was gone, the other personality hadn't revealed itself to him again.

He had told her he loved her, her and Nyu but after all this time he was asking himself if it was still true, had he truly meant what he had said back then. _"Don't you have a lot of sad memories too?"_ It was the last thing he had asked her before she left, the last time they would ever speak again. _"Nyu-chan, please come back to me."_ Went through his head again as he looked in front of him. His thoughts began to return to the words of the assistant.

_"Horned girls aren't something you could possibly deal with."_ Even hearing them now yet again they still stung but she knew about them, she knew more than most other people. _"Who would know more about Nyu and Nana than her."_ It was risky though, he knew or at least he thought that she was allied to the group that were after the girls but then what choice did he truly have, he needed someone with more knowledge. Standing in front of the school's main entrance he did feel sick in his stomach, it felt so wrong to be here. His hand was resting on the doorknob, his heart pounding in his chest, why did it all feel so wrong to be here. He heard a noise, looking down he realized it was the cellphone, who could be calling him at this hour, could it be Yuka with good news, he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Evening Kouta, we meet at last."

"Who is this, where did you get this number?"

"My name is of no importance for now, what is of importance is for you to listen. I know where you are going to, the person you are planning to speak, I know what it is that you seek."

"How do you know those things and why do they concern you?"

"It concerns you, not me. She can't provide you with answers, she will bring only pain."

"I don't understand, what do you want from me?"

"I want for us to meet in person Kouta, very simple is it not, without the intrusion of outsiders like her, unlike her I can provide you with the answers that you so feverishly seek."

"What do you know about honed girls?" He was getting curious to this man's claim.

"More than you can imagine, it's all yours should you desire it."

"How can I be certain that you won't harm us or them?" He could hear laughing coming from the phone, it seemed the man was amused by his question.

"If I had wanted to harm any of you we would not be having this conversation, the phone arrived at your house did it not."

Kouta realized now were the cellphone had come from. "You have sent it to me didn't you?"

"Off course I did, would you have preferred me dropping in unannounced."

"Why should I take you on your offer?"

"Because you don't have a choice, you don't have anyone else to turn to but I will grant you a token of my good will, your precious Mayu and Nana are already on their way home."

Kouta had to swallow, was this man speaking the truth or was it a lie. "How do I know you're not lying to me, that this isn't some sort of a sick trick?"

"Walk home but take the route past the Kamakurahase post office, if you leave now you will meet them there shortly."

"What about Nyu-chan, were is she?"

"You will meet her soon enough, now go, we shall meet at your place later this evening." With the line went cold, their conversation was over. Now he was asking if he should go in the way he was told, it was only a minor detour back to the Inn, at least it did provide him with an excuse not the see the assistant and if this person was right then perhaps there was hope for them yet.

* * *

Saeko sat there in the chair; she had been waiting for him to come back. She had enjoyed the day so far, the food had been good, finding a name for herself was even better, but the time she had spent with Dreachon had been the best so far, he was proud of her, proud of what she had achieved. Thinking about it nobody had ever been proud of her before.

"My lord, it seems Ms. Arakawa is aware of the boy's presence."

"Then deal with here but don't terminate her yet, we might have use for her later."

She listened to their conversation, she had no idea on which person they were talking about but it sounded to her like they didn't want that person to go anywhere, in reality she didn't really care either way, all she wanted was for him to come back, she was getting bored and Dogo was no fun at all.

"Saeko, are you present." It was addressed to her; she looked back at the hololith instantly. "I am here, waiting for you." She smiled as she noticed the odd look Dogo was giving her now.

"I have a little task for you, in my quarters there is a gift for you, get dressed as we have to visit someone special, you will like her." She had gotten excited, a gift for her, leaping from the chair she raced towards the room, how she wanted to look at her new gift but she did wonder who this special other person was they were going to visit, from his words it seemed that the special person was a female she knew.

"I will be ready when you return-." She had to snap her mouth shut, she had almost said the word master as well but he didn't want to hear that, he didn't want to be her master at all, it still made her uneasy when she addressed him, not knowing if it really was okay to call him by just his name, it didn't feel right to her or perhaps it had never been right in the first to call others master, she was still getting used to this new life and so many things were still so confusing to her, yet all her thoughts and doubts faded away as she looked at her gift, she smiled as she thought on how it would look on her.

* * *

Nyu sat there on the bench, looking in front of her she was asking herself why Nana had said such mean things about her, surely it wasn't true, she had never hurt anyone in her life. She had felt so bad over it even if it wasn't true but it seemed clear that Nana blamed her for something, but why was it all her fault and what was it that she was responsible for. "I want to go home." She cried but she knew that she couldn't just go back. "Kouta-san…Yuka-san…Nozomi-san…Mayu-chan…Nana-chan … everyone I miss you all."

"Well that certainly is an emotional confession." She heard from behind her, she turned around to face a person coming from the bushes, clad in black. "NYUUU!?" She screamed as this person approached.

"Who are you?" She was getting a bad feeling about this person.

"So you do not remember me, a pity, you should have."

"Why should I know you?"

The man laughed at her question. "Because I am the sole reason you have been able to live your life as you know it, do you honestly have no recollection of what happened that night, the bright lights, the soldiers, the gunfire, the loss of your other horn?"

"What night are you talking about; I don't remember any of that?"

"The night you or rather your other half was meant to die." His voice had become harsher to her. "Your existence was meant to end that very day if those people were to have had a say in the matter but fate decided to play a different card, namely me."

"Then tell me who you are at the very least."

"I am, my dear, your only hope of surviving the coming storm and it will come."

* * *

Author's note: I hope you people reading this are having as much joy as I am having in writhing it. Please read and review as it does a lot for my motivation to see you people emjoying the story, even a short review is already appreciated.


	6. VI Konfrontation

**VI**

**Konfrontation**

She looked at the man, his words were thick with a certain arrogance, how could this person think that he would be her only hope and what coming storm was he referring to. "I do not like what you are saying."

"Your liking of it is of no concern to me, your continued existence on the other hand." The man stepped forward, walking towards her. "You humans always choose the sweet taste of lies over the truth when you don't like it." He spread his arms wide. "Humanity is its own greatest enemy, its own destroyer, yet they are blind to realize it."

"What was the point of that?"

"The point is the truth, humankind is blind to it as are you, you cry here in this park all alone, crying on how you miss companions yet you are too scared to go back to them. What is it they said to you?" The man laughed, Nyu felt that there was something odd about this man, something she couldn't describe, he didn't feel the same as Kouta and the others.

"That is not your business, my problems are my own."

"And that is where you are wrong, your problems are my concern, I allowed you to exist after that night, allowed you to continue with your peaceful life of bliss and ignorance." The glasses blocked his eyes but Nyu could just make out a strangle glow to them.

"What is it that you want from me?"

"From you I want nothing, only that you return back to your companions, I have no intent of harming either you or your companions." He folded his arms behind his back still keeping his focus on her. "To be honest I do want to see you safe and sound and out of the hands of certain people."

"You mean like that woman from school?" Now she was getting curious, what did this person knew about those people, what did he knew about her. "Why is it that woman said such mean things about me, is it true, am I really a manslayer?"

"Nyu-san, I may call you Nyu-san right? You are anything but a killer; you are simply incapable of hurting others."

"Then why do they all say it?

"Because they mistake you for someone else." Just a few feet separated them from each other.

Nyu wanted to take a step back, she didn't look as she stepped on a piece of ice, slipping she fell down, hitting her head.

* * *

"Thank god your both okay!" Kouta shouted as he hugged both Mayu and Nana. "I was so worried I was never going to see you again." He hugged them even tighter.

"Come on, let's go home." He looked as them again, both of the girls were crying.

"Kouta-san, I'm so sorry we made you and Yuka-san worried, we didn't mean to." Mayu cried as now she hugged him in return.

"I don't want to go home, I can't, I would just bring trouble." Nana said as she looked at him.

"What are you talking about Nana-chan, you are family."

"Kouta-san, you saw that too, the mess at our home." He saw it yes, the mess that was made inside the Inn, the broken wall, the blood spatters. "That really was some trouble, but that's nothing compared to you leaving." He looked at Nana, why was it that she didn't want to go home with them, why did she want to live alone? "All of a sudden, you left without saying anything, who do you think would be saddened if you never came back."

Nana started to cry, Kouta was right, neither him nor Yuka should have been hurt by them leaving.

"If you stay outside any longer you will certainly catch a cold but I do want to hear everything about what happened, if you want you can tell me that tomorrow after a good rest, now let's go home together."

"Is it really okay then for me to stay with you?"

"Off course it is….baka." Kouta joked as he patted her on the head. "I'm glad that man told me were you were, otherwise I might not have found you."

"Kouta-san what man are you talking about?" Mayu asked him and then Kouta began to explain everything that had happened that day, the disappearance of Nyu, the day long search for either of them, the delivery of his cellphone, his intent on speaking with the assistant and then finally the odd phone call he had, now both Mayu and Nana were having an even worse feeling about their own odd phone call, it all sounded hauntingly familiar and if it was then only one person could have contacted Kouta.

"I think we know who might have called you." Nana swallowed hard. "I think you need to know what happened that day right now as he is coming." Nana told him the entire story, the unknown that had assaulted them, their rescue by Bando and Dreachon, the taking of the near dead silpelit, what had happened on the beach afterwards and his call to them.

"I…I don't know what to make of this, to be honest when seeing you again I was looking forward to meeting this person but now I'm not even sure if I want him in the Inn." He was starting to feel sick, to think what was going on or would happen next didn't make him feel any better. "But in any case we need to get home, him coming or not."

"Then Kouta-san, what are you planning to do?" Nana asked, she wanted to know what was going to happen, if Kouta's decision would cause Dreachon to attack them she wanted to be ready for it.

"I'd prefer not to but I do need to have a talk with him, especially after hearing your story, he is involved with it all to some degree, I want to know what he knows about you."

* * *

She woke up, her head hurt, looking around she noticed she was somewhere she hadn't been in a very long time. "Where am I, how long have I been out?" She mumbled to herself as she got up again, she was starting to recognize this place though it had been years ago. What had happened during the time she was last awake, where had she been, what had she been doing all along, she remembered the screaming, the soldiers firing, the pain as her other horn was torn off, she felt for it but she found it had started to grow back, the other one she had lost against the silpelit had also regrown.

"So you have finally awoken." She heard a voice, she looked around but she didn't see the source of it, it was too dark, something had to be wrong with the lights, then as she looked harder she could see him sitting there on a bench. "Show yourself you coward, stop hiding!"

"Why on earth would I hide?" The lights turned back on, he was just sitting there casually, his legs crossed, holding a book in his right hand. "Don't dare mistake my patience for cowardice, honestly I was starting to get a bit bored waiting for you to wake up." He put the book back on the bench before looking back at her. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my name is Dreachon, I have been looking forward to meeting you." He smiled.

"Do I know you?"

"Now that is disappointing, your other personality didn't remember me but that was to be expected, coming from you however it does sting a bit considering I was the one that did save you from captivity or even worse, death."

"And now you expect me to thank you for that, you're just another human, nothing more."

He got up from the bench. "Human me? Once upon a time I might have been human but I cast that part of me aside a long time ago."

As he took another step closer she noticed it as well, he didn't feel the same as humans, but he didn't feel like a diclonius either, what was he? "Then tell me, what are you then?"

"Like I told your other half, I am your only hope of surviving the coming storm although I do question if you even deserve that."

"Who are you to decide whether I should live or not, you're just like the rest of them". She snapped back at him, again another annoying person who thought of her as a monster.

"So what do I call you Lucy-san, I doubt the name they gave you at that facility is your real name, the one given to you when you were born."

"You know nothing about me."

"On the contrary, I know more about you than even you yourself know." He smiled again at her. "I know all that there is about you diclonius, your drive to expand your species, this little voice you have inside your head telling you to kill and all the people you have killed so far."

"You know nothing about me; you don't know who I am or what I have been through."

"We both know exactly what you are, don't try to glorify yourself." By now he had started to circle her, still keeping a certain distance from her, it figured that he would know of her vectors range, just staying outside of it. "You're nothing more than an arrogant and miserable wretch who is the sole responsible one for all the mess and pain you're in because you lack even a modicum of self-control, discipline or restraint, such a pity, all that potential wasted."

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TO CALL ME THAT!" Her vectors lashed out for him, just reaching short in front of him.

"The truth hurts doesn't it?" He took a step forward inside of her vectors range. "I have no intention on either fighting or harming you but it seems that is the only way for you to listen to me, I will cross blades with you so to speak."

Now she lashed out for him again but he dodged them easily, Lucy didn't expect this, no person had ever been able to avoid a vector. "How did you?"

"Avoided those arms of yours, you are not the first psychic entity I have fought in my life, I know how to deal with a psychic attack in whatever way it may manifest itself." He jumped back well outside of her range. "You will need to do better as so far I am not impressed."

Lucy screamed as she grabbed the nearest objects, tearing them from the ground and hurling them towards him, he avoided them without any effort it seemed.

"So now you resort to throwing things at me, you disappoint me, I was honestly hoping for a little challenge!" He smashed the trashcan as it came for him. "Is that all you can do?" He slid under the bench, avoiding the stones she was now throwing at him, all the while getting closer to her with every move he made.

* * *

"Just let me herd you closer to me, Lucy smiled, he was now just eight feet away from her, just a few more steps, six feet, she lashed out for him. She realized something was wrong as she saw his smile; he wanted to get this close. "No!" She screamed raising up her vectors as a dagger was plunged straight for her, blocking it she screamed in agony as pain shot through her back, it was coming from her vector, only then did she notice the dagger glowed blue were it had stabbed her vector, it had stabbed her vector. She could hear him laugh.

"Just as I expected." He rammed a second dagger in her vector, the pain was even worse this time, he kept thrusting them deeper. "It burns doesn't it?" He head-butted her, Lucy staggered back as she tried to get away from him, she needed to concentrate to bring out her other vectors but the pain was making it harder and harder. "What did you do to me?" She opened her eyes again only to see his right in front of her.

"Told you before, you are not my first psychic opponent." His right claw slammed into her stomach giving a massive discharge as it connected to her, she was thrown back by it. She felt pain all over her body now, confused she realized that something was not right, no person should be able to get this close and fight back, not within her vector's range.

"What sort of tricks are you using?" She tried to pull one of the daggers from her vector but it upon touching it she almost burned her hand, the glow was becoming a flame, burning fiercer with every second.

"No tricks." He laughed as he pulled another dagger. "Just experience and preparation." He held it up for her to see. "A psycho-reactive alloy, it reacts violently to any psychic energy it comes into contact with, you see I don't have a need for tricks." He grabbed her jacket as he hurled her through the air. "Amazing isn't it what cutting edge technology can do for a person."

Something had gone terribly wrong, she knew it, he was different than all the others.

"I know you diclonius have a hard time using your vectors when you're in physical pain and the best way for me to achieve that is to use your own vectors against you, ironic isn't it."

She landed hard on the ground, groaning she got up again, he was just standing there keeping his eyes on her. "Are you now expecting me to be impressed?"

"I don't need you to be impressed, just for you to be taught a lesson." He placed the dagger back as he pulled a blade from the scabbard on his back, Lucy could already tell from even this distance that it wasn't a normal blade, like the daggers it was showing the same glow and with each step closer it glowed brighter.

"Ah is that fear I'm tasting?" She heard him say, were had he gotten such weapons, she was used to people with guns trying to stay as far away from her as possible but Dreachon was different for some reason, he wasn't afraid of her at all, he knew all about her vectors, he dodged them with ease and he even was able to do harm.

"Why won't you just leave me alone!" She screamed as she lashed out for him again, he avoided the first vector and to her horror from down the blade on the other two vectors.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" She howled as she felt almost backbreaking pain shoot through her. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" How was it possible, her skin felt as if it was being burned from her bones, she looked at him standing there with the blade resting on his shoulder, he was just waiting for her to get up. "What did you do!?"

"In my culture we have an important saying, victory favors neither the one that is right or wrong, it favors the one that is prepared."

He walked again towards her, showing no sign at all for fear of her vectors. "I know what the vectors can do; I know they can easily destroy a simple material object." He began circling her again just like before. "With some preparation even you, the most dangerous of all diclonius are reduced to nothing more than a trivial annoyance, I could have ended your existence on so many points during that little exercise." He pointed the blade at her. "Make no mistake Lucy-san, I can and I will kill if you give me any reason to do so."

She looked at him with a vicious glance, still one vector was left, it would be all she needed if she timed it right. "Then kill me now and be done with it." She could hear him laughing.

"I would certainly have done so already if it wasn't for your other half, unlike you she does deserve to exist, which also means I need to spare your miserable body."

Her other half she thought, the one that Kouta and the others called Nyu. "I see, then what are you planning to do to me, I'm just a harmless little girl now, you wouldn't kill a girl would you?" She hoped that he would get closer to her, close enough for a final strike.

He stepped closer to her getting to almost three feet, she tried to hide her smile. "I have killed young bloods before, you wouldn't be the first and as we both know, you're not so innocent."

Lucy laughed, this man was just like her a killer, her last vector shot out straight for his head. Then her world turned bright as she was blinded, her eyes burned, her skin felt like it was melting, her nerves and senses felt like they were on fire. She screamed as loud as she could but the words didn't leave her throat, she could barely even breathe.

It seemed like a long time before she could open her eyes, they still stung but her sight was slowly returning, though hazy she was able to make out the vague shapes of the park.

Still she was having trouble with breathing, her sight narrowed and she realized why, Dreachon was choking her, holding her in one hand in the air. "You!" She hissed.

"Ah your finally awake, you certainly took your time."

Lucy laughed as she knew he was so close now to her, the pain throughout her body was gone, now she would kill him, her smile turned to horror as she realized nothing was happening.

"Do not bother; your powers are gone for the coming hours." He held up a little disc barely larger than his own hand. "It's a psyk-out class grenade, very efficient against you psychers, it completely nullifies whatever psychic related power you might have for hours to come."

She tried to get free but she was being held in an iron grip, without her vectors she wouldn't be able to get free.

"Now we will have a little talk and you will listen to me if you wish to see your precious Kouta-san at least one more time in your existence."

The mentioning of the name drained any resistance she might have had. "Kouta?"

"Will you now behave or shall we go for the second round, I can guarantee it will be even more painful for you."

"I won't fight anymore provided you let me go."

"Granted but try to run and you will suffer the consequences." He put her down on the ground, releasing the grip he had on her. "Take this, it will ease the pain." She was handed a vial by him. "Why are you giving this to me?" She looked at it with suspicion.

"You are needed alive and well, a swift recovery is desirable in this case, though personally I disagree with that, you have caused me already enough problems to solve."

"Kouta, is he still alive and well, how has life been with them?' She asked, she wanted to know. "You should have let me die that day; it would have been much easier for them."

"Stop being so selfish, your death would have cost Kouta-san not one but two people he cares for, you and Nyu, he cares for you both, nor would it have solved anything."

Lucy didn't know what to say. "He does?" She began to cry again as she ushered a single word. "Nyu?"

"I see, so that will trigger your other personality to surface again, pity though as I still had some matters to discuss with you both." Nyu's eyes rolled backwards, she went unconscious again. "New let's contact them to pick you up, you'll see your Kouta soon again."

* * *

Kouta was relieved to be back home, all in all is had been one exhausting day and if what Mayu and Nana had told him was all true and he didn't have any reason not to believe them then things might even get worse. "Mayu-chan could you be so kind enough to get some sake from the kitchen for me?"

Mayu gave him a bad look, guess now was not the time to drink. "Make that a glass of water then please." She went into the kitchen. "Maybe it is better to face him sober."

"Don't worry Kouta-san, Mayu and I will back you up." Nana joined in as she sat next to him, he didn't know how much help either of them would be if it came to that but her words were certainly a good comfort to him.

"Thank you, both of you, though to be honest I am grateful for him bringing you girls back." He took a sip from the glass. "I hope he will do the same for Nyu-san, he said I would see her soon enough." Grateful he would be when she returned as well though should he really be that, he didn't know why Dreachon had helped them, for who did he work for, what was his real motive? "That girl you gave him, do you think she could have survived?" He asked Nana. "From what you told me about her condition I don't know if there is anything that could have been done for her, I don't think that there exists any technology that could save her, at least not any that I am aware of."

"I don't know, I'm not still certain if I did the right thing back then but that girl believed what he said and to be honest he did have some good medicine with him."

Kouta nodded, from Nana's description it seemed that whatever he had used was not something one could easily have access to, did it mean that Dreachon worked for a powerful organization or government, the thought made him feel uneasy as he knew his own government was after both Nyu and Nana.

"I'm sure we will find out when he gets here." Mayu said as she returned with something to drink for both herself and Nana. "Until now he has been true to his word and helped us, besides Nana-san we should get that dagger for him."

"What are you talking about, have you kept a weapon hidden within the house?" Kouta almost choked in his drink. "Where have you been hiding this dagger?"

They both looked at him. "We've kept it in one of the empty rooms upstairs; nobody goes there except us when it's time to clean." Mayu said as she stood up and left to get it.

"Can I see it first, please?" Kouta now turned to Nana. "At least he didn't give you a gun."

"Are you going to be mad at us?" She asked him, it was clear that Kouta didn't like the thought of having a weapon hidden within the house.

"Not now, I'm just glad that you girls made it back home, I couldn't get mad at you today not even if I tried it." He emptied the glass in one drink. "I don't want to be mad at anyone."

His nerves were starting to get the better of him as the minutes went by. Mayu came back and she placed the dagger in front of him, he looked at it, it was certainly not a small dagger at all, it also felt heavy to him, he had trouble holding it with one hand, seemed hard to think that someone could handle it singlehandedly. He was also fascinated by the markings upon it but to their actual meaning he was clueless. The phone went, could it be Yuka or perhaps even Nyu telling him she was coming home. Picking up the horn he could also hear someone knocking at the door. "Mayu-chan, can you see who is there." He listened. "Hello?"

"Kouta is that you, it's me Yuka, we have found Nyu-chan, she is with us right now and we are coming home, I thought you should know."

"Thank you Yuka, how is she, where did you find her."

"She seems to be okay Kouta, we found her at one of the park's but to be honest we did not find her, someone contacted us and told us were we could find her but by the time we arrived there he was already gone, she's a bit cold but other than that she's fine." Those words made him feel uneasy, it sounded very similar to how he, Mayu and Nana had all been contacted, was he behind this as well and if so why, what was he up, silently he cursed him for it.

"Kouta, are you still there? We are coming home right now."

"Ah yes Yuka I'm here, Mayu-chan and Nana-chan are also here now, I found them and was able to convince them both to come back home."

"I'm glad to hear that, I was worried about them, it's good to know that everybody will be home and safe, Kouta we will be home soon, bye bye."

He put down the horn again, he felt so much better now knowing that Nyu was safe as well and would be back soon, he looked back over his shoulder noting that Mayu hadn't come back from the door, Nana was also not at the table.

"Kouta-san, you really need to come here, he's here." He heard them both shouting, he's here, he really didn't want to hear that but now it seemed he no longer had a choice, reluctantly he walked towards the door way, in all likelihood this night was not going to end well.

* * *

Mayu opened the door, she froze as her eyes widened, she knew the person standing there.

"Hello Mayu-san, you're looking well though you have that look as if you weren't expecting me here." He stepped inside. "You haven't forgotten my reason for being here have you now?"

"No we haven't, you're here to talk to us aren't you and to show us what happened to her?" She was trembling, her voice faltering as she got more nervous.

"You are indeed correct." He looked around as if searching and she realized who it was he was looking for. "Where is dear little Nana-san, honestly I expected her to be first at the door, or did she went to grab that dagger planning to use it against me?" Mayu saw him smiling and it was not a smile she liked the look of, it reminded her to much of other nasty people.

"She's coming." Mayu answered him as she looked back, behind her Nana came, looking at him she felt angry, she wasn't here, she didn't feel any other diclonius presence, he had lied to her from the start. "How dare you!? How dare you come here without her, where is she, what have you done with her?"

He noticed her. "Ah Nana-san, how good to see you, just be cautious with that little temper of yours, one might get offended by it." He took a deep breath. "There is someone who wants to meet you." He stepped aside, allowing a young girl to step into the doorway. "You still remember her don't you; it's only been five days after all since you two last spoke to each other?"


	7. VII Wahlen

**VII **

**Wahlen**

Nana's eyes widened as she looked at the girl, she noticed the horns, the pinkish hair, the eyes, a diclonius that was certain but if it was her then why couldn't she feel her presence at all, had she gone numb like Nyu as well. She looked healthy and alive and she had her limbs back as well. Were they the same as hers? The girl kept smiling at her, looking at her before jumping towards her, hugging her.

"Thank you." She said. "Thank you for your help back then."

"It is you, but how, I don't understand?" She looked back at Dreachon. "You have kept your word to her?" She saw him smiling but this wasn't aimed at her, he was smiling to the girl as she released her hug of Nana and walked back to stand next to him, his hand resting on her shoulder.

"Mayu-san, Nana-san I want you two to meet the silpelit from back then." He kneeled down next to her. "Why don't you introduce yourself to them?" The girl looked at him as she nodded her head and stepped forward again. "I'm glad to finally meet you, I'm Saeko." She reached out with her hand.

"I'm glad to see you healthy again Saeko-san." Mayu answered her as she made a little bow to her, Saeko seemed confused by her gesture as she looked back to Dreachon as if asking him for advice. "It's normal in this culture to make a small bow when you meet new people as a sign of respect." Hearing his words she turned back to face Mayu and made a somewhat clumsy bow to her, Mayu did have to laugh but she knew that Saeko had probably never been given a tutoring on the matter of etiquette, even then her attempt was appreciated, Dreachon on the other hand had simply nodded his head in recognition of them both but that was it.

Nana had kept surprisingly quiet so far almost as if she had been taken aback by seeing her alive and well, she could feel the tears coming out as she realized that he had indeed kept his word and such she made a deep bow towards him. "Dreachon-san, I want to deeply apologize for having doubted you back then."

"Consider it noted and accepted." He remarked. "Now where is the man of the house?"

As if on cue Kouta came around the corner seeing both Mayu and Nana talking to an unknown man to him and a girl, a girl with horns no less, his eyes widened.

"Ah Kouta-san, we finally come face to face, a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Kouta felt a chill down his spine, he recognized the voice he heard. "Welcome Dreachon-san though from what I have heard I am not certain if I should allow you in or not, that said I do have a lot of questions and if you do indeed have the answers to them then come inside." He could see him smile at his bluff, did he do the right thing or should he have just kept his mouth closed and not say a word.

"A word of free advice, do not bluff against me." Dreachon remarked as he looked at him, Kouta could feel the cold stare he was given back, he knew that bluffing was indeed not going to give much results. "Then come in, we need to talk."

"That we most certainly must, Saeko-chan be certain to take off your boots when you enter." Kouta heard him address the little girl, so her name was Saeko but why did he told her to take off her boots, did she not know the customs here. "Mayu-chan, Nana-chan why don't you two take care of Saeko, I'm sure you will have a lot to talk about."

Both Mayu and Nana nodded but it seemed that Saeko herself refused, she didn't want to leave and instead she was clinging to Dreachon for dear life it seemed. "Please I don't want to be alone." Why was the girl so afraid of being alone nor for that matter she wouldn't be alone, what had happened to this girl for her to become so terrified.

"Saeko it's okay." He saw him kneeling next to her, petting her on the head, his words seemed to comfort her as she wiped away her tears. "You're not alone, I will be nearby and if anything happens you can come to me, now go with them, they won't harm you, have some fun." She smiled again and let go of him as she joined with Mayu and Nana. They watched until they girls had dissapeared from their sight.

"Is she okay?' Kouta asked, wondering what was wrong with the girl.

"Psychically she is fine, mentally she is still in a lot of pain and confusion, it left a lot of mental scarring on her mind and psyche." Came the answer as Dreachon sat down at the table. "Those wounds will heal but it will take time for her as it will also take a long time for her to overcome her fears." Kouta could almost hear a low growl coming from him.

"What is it that they did to her?" He wondered, Nana had never told him anything what they had done to her, had she been subjected to the same horrors as this poor girl, what was it that people were doing to them and why would they be doing this in the first place, could they all believe the same misguided idea as that assistant that horned girls were natural born killers.

"All sort of experiments but it's not the ones that I'm aware off that cause concern, it's the mess they did with her that isn't in the records that will cause the most problems for her."

"Why would people do that to her, tell me have they done this as well against other horned girls?" He already knew he was going to hate the answer he would likely get.

"They've done it on all horned girls or diclonius as they call them, at least on the ones they have in their possession, some are treated even worse, the ones that they don't possess are removed, those tree girls are to this day the only diclonius that are living a life outside of that wretched institute."

"Why, why are these girls so special, why is Nyu-chan important."

"Do you really want to know the ugly truth here; it isn't pretty to be honest?"

Kouta sighed as he poured himself a cup of sake this time, now he really needed that drink, what Dreachon was implying meant everything they knew was going to change for the worse. "My apologies, can I offer you anything?"

"What you are drinking will suffice for me." With that Kouta got up and grabbed another cup, pouring in some sake he decided he would ask the one question that was bugging him. "Dreachon-san, if I may ask, who are you, why are you here and why are you helping us?"

He took a sip for the cup before he took off his glasses. "That is a very long story, one you are not going to like to hear, I will give you all the answers you seek and then you may judge for yourself." Kouta looked at the red eyes staring back at him, they unnerved him.

* * *

Nana sat down as she eyed how Saeko was doing, even with the words that she had been given it was clear that still she felt uneasy, how much had her fellow diclonius been tormented and abused at the institute. "Saeko-san may I ask you what happened to you after you left with Dreachon-san, where did he take you, what did he do to you?"

"Why do you say 'san' after you say my name, I don't understand it." Mayu and Nana looked at each other in confusion, why did she ask that, was she not aware of using honorifics. "Saeko-san, it seems you still have a lot to learn don't you?"

"I'm not used to much talking; they never talked much with me other than giving me orders."

Mayu took a hold of her hand. "We will be more than glad to help you, if you have any question please ask us." Nana took a hold of her other hand. "You're here with friends Saeko-san, were all glad that you came back alive, I've been worried since I let him walk away with you, please tell us what has happened in those days."

Saeko took a deep sigh as she gathered up the courage to tell them, slowly but steadily she began to talk about her past experiences over the last five days, she came to enjoy talking about it all and as she progressed she also began to talk more about the institute and her life there. Occasionally she would also ask questions as she became more and more aware on what was going on in the word outside of what she knew, she wanted to know more as well on other matters it seemed.

"It's been pleasant, it's different from before although so much is new to me."

Nana was starting to feel so much better now, she had experienced the silpelits pain back then, her cries for death and now here she sat in front of her looking as if nothing had happened, perhaps there could be hope for all other diclonius but she would need to ask him.

* * *

He had felt sick down to his core, nothing of what Dreachon had told him made any sense, mankind and diclonius going to possibly wipe out each other, it was beyond madness, the government giving their permission for killing little girls just because they had horns, how were they supposed to be a threat to all of humanity, this institute where they were being held hostage and experimented on, it all felt sickening.

Kouta felt shocked, it sounded even worse than what he had expected. He didn't know what to say, it explained everything though.

"What will happen if they were to get them back, what will happen to them or to us?" He looked at Dreachon.

"The girls would be used for experiments, possibly subjected to a vivisection or killed on sight, you precious Nyu-san will be kept alive as she is important to them, the rest of you are likely to be charged with severe crimes against your nation, in any way it won't be pleasant for any of you and I would not recommend that course of action."

"It sounds like you're not leaving us with much of a choice are you?"

"There is always a choice, even if it's a terrible one it's still there, nor am I forcing you in any way, I am merely providing you with options."

Kouta poured them both another cup of sake, at this rate they were going to need a new bottle soon. "Doesn't mean that I can't like the options being given to me, I need some time to think about this, I also want to discuss this with the others, I can't make this decision alone."

"Indulge yourself; just remember you won't be getting a second chance."

"I understand but don't worry we will give you our answer tomorrow after I have had a good talk about it with some of the others."

"To a well thought out decision then." Dreachon raised his cup to Kouta. "May you make the right choice." Kouta raised his cup in response, the least he could do was keeping his guest on good footing.

The door opened behind them. "Dreachon-sama, is it okay for us to join you?" Both he and Kouta looked at the door, the girls were standing there. "We were wondering if you two had finished your talk with each other." Mayu asked them.

"We have just finished, please have a seat." Kouta gestured for them to take a place, Saeko was the fastest sitting down right next to Dreachon as she began to talk in great detail about what Mayu and Nana had taught her. "Is it okay if I call you that, I know you don't like it when I call you master but I still want to show my respect?" Kouta had to smile, this girl was asking the man who had saved her if she could use an honorific like that to show her respect for him, after all she had been through she was being so innocent now or perhaps unknowing would be the better word.

"I'm sure Dreachon-san wouldn't mind if you referred to him like that, would you?" He said as he noticed he was given a short glance by him before he turned his attention back to Saeko. "Kouta-san is right, I don't mind it at all." He smiled as he gave her another pet on the head. "Your still being tenacious about this aren't you Saeko?"

"Please call me Saeko-chan, I would prefer it if you called me by that, Mayu-san and Nana-san have told me that as well, at least I would know that you care about me."

Kouta decided to keep his mouth shut now, her first question had been sort of amusing but this second question was just strange to him, wasn't it obvious or was there something else going on that he hadn't noticed, he could also see how his eyes narrowed at her request, he didn't seem to understand her request as well. "Very well, Saeko-chan."

Still she smiled to the point of almost glowing with excitement, so innocent Kouta thought to himself, she reminded him so much of Nyu and even Nana had her moments like this, seeing them like this he didn't believe at all that they would pose a threat to humanity.

Nana saw how his eyes turned back to face her. "Now there is the matter of a certain item that remains in your possession and that I would like to see returned to me."

Kouta almost jumped as he realized he had been sitting next to it during the entire conversation, he had forgotten all about it. "Ah my mistake I had it next to me, kind off slipped my mind." He offered it with both hands to Dreachon.

"Nana-san, do you want any final say in the matter?" Nana was taken aback. "Ah no, I don't think there is anything left to say, you have uphold your word to us." She nodded to him as he accepted the dagger back. "Thank you for that."

"So can you tell us Dreachon-san, what will you be doing next?" Mayu asked, it was starting to become quiet in the room.

"That will entirely depend upon Kouta-san's decision, but given there is not much left anymore to say it is likely for me to return to my own base, I still have work that needs to be done. "Saeko-chan, we are going back home for now, tomorrow we will be back."

"Can't we stay a little longer, I like it here?"

* * *

The front door opened. "Kouta we are home!" They recognized Yuka's voice, they could also hear Nyu talking. "Thank god they are safe." Kouta sighed as he got up; at least the whole family was back together again. Yuka entered the room exhausted. "Sorry if we are late but we had to take some detours." Then she noticed the two guests at the table. "Ah Kouta, you didn't tell me we had guests."

"Yuka these are Dreachon-san and Saeko-chan, they have helped me." Kouta was quick to introduce them, at least now that Yuka was here he could discuss it with her. "Kouta?" Yuka asked as she noticed the horns on Saeko's head. "Is she one of them?"

"Hello everyone." Nyu almost whispered as she came inside the room as well but then as she saw him sitting there she almost screamed. "NYUUUUU!?" She jumped back. "You, no, why are you here!?"

Kouta looked at him, why was Nyu scared of him. "We had a little discussion after I called you, do not worry I did not harm her." Kouta ignored his last words as he hugged Nyu, he was just glad she was back as well.

"Where is Nozomi-chan, didn't she come with you?" He asked as he noticed that she wasn't with them anymore.

"She went home, she wanted some early rest but she would come visit us again tomorrow." Yuka answered him as she sat down, it had been a long walk with Nyu and she was tired from it, she then noticed the little girl called Saeko was looking at her.

"Why didn't he call you 'san', does that mean he doesn't care about you?" She didn't know what to say, this girl just asked her an odd question.

"Saeko-san, it's not that Kouta-san and Yuka-san doesn't use honorifics for each other because they are very close friends." Mayu explained to her as she noticed Yuka was still trying to find the right words. "Isn't that right Yuka-san?" She just nodded as Saeko who continued her staring before she herself turned to face Mayu. "I find that very confusing, I don't understand it." Kouta had to hide his smile, poor little innocent Saeko he thought, how little she knew of the world.

Seeming done with Yuka she turned her look towards Nyu. "I like your hair, it looks like mine." She smiled as he pointed at it taking Nyu by surprise as well, now Kouta was really a hard time hiding his smile. "I'm sure Nyu-chan appreciates it." He mumbled as he quickly took another sip, at least the mood was getting better thanks to her curiosity.

"Dreachon-san, if she wants then Saeko-san may stay here while you are away." Kouta addressed him, having just barely spoken her name Saeko had also looked at him as well. "Can I?" She asked as she now looked back at him. "Can I stay here, I want to learn more."

"Very well, provided off course you don't cause any problems for these people, I will keep it short to be back as soon as I can." She hugged him tightly, to the point on not letting go.

"Kouta-san, I suggest you bring the others up to speed while I'm away." With that he got up and left for the front door. "Take good care of Saeko-chan." He nodded as they saw him leave.

"Kouta, may I ask what he was talking about, about bringing us up to speed?" Yuka was already behind him, guess he wouldn't get the time to process it himself, still now might be just as well, it would be over sooner that way. "Yuka we need to talk about something serious, Nana-chan you should stay as well." He then looked at the others. "Mayu-chan, could you please take Nyu-chan with you?"

As Kouta closed the door he looked at both Yuka and Nana and sighed, how was he going to explain it all to them, he grabbed another bottle of juice, he needed to calm down again. "I don't know how to bring this to you both so I will start from the beginning, please listen to me carefully as we have a very difficult decision to make." Both Yuka and Nana looked at each other; they both knew it wasn't good when Kouta became this serious.

* * *

Arakawa sneezed hard, this had got to be one of the worst days in her life, she was wet, she was freezing and judging from the sneezing she probably also caught a very nasty cold.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" She almost cried, so close she was to getting that boy again if the stupid security system of the school hadn't gone mad at her, all of the doors locked down, the lights themselves had went out leaving her in the dark and to make matters even worse the sprinkler system had gone off, she was simply drenched. Luckily for her the janitor was still here and was able to help her, thank god otherwise she might have been stuck there for the entire night.

She sneezed again, how miserable she felt right now. "At least I'm lucky enough that my rival got killed, I'm in no way able to go and find Lucy." She mumbled to herself, she had received that call a couple of days earlier, her rival's body or rather the remains of it were found on the beach, torn and mutilated almost to the point of being unrecognizable, the head was gone, torn off judging by the damage to the neck. She was kind of shocked to hear about the way he died even if he was nothing more than a psychotic pervert, still good riddance she thought, now she was free from his perverted advances. "Now Lucy's capture will be entirely my triumph." She smiled already seeing it in front of her.

Her dream was violently shattered as the door to her office was flung from its hinges. "WOAH!?" She screamed as a tall person stepped inside. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" She got up; the person in front of her just looked at her with contempt.

"You will soon find out, I have a little message I want you to deliver to your boss at the DRI, chief Kakuzawa." She got her reply, how did this person know of her connection to the DRI?

"What makes you think I'm just going to play messenger for you!?"

"What makes you think I need you alive for the message, I need only your skin." She backed off when she noticed the blade in his hand. "What are you planning to do with that!?"

"Obvious isn't it, I'm going to cut you."

Arakawa had to swallow, surely this guy wasn't serious although that blade of him certainly looked sharp enough to do the job. "You're kidding right, hahaha, that was a good one, you really had me there."

"I'm very serious about it, now are you going to make this easy for by just standing there, or will you make it more fun for me by running for your life?"

Now she was getting cold feet all right, this guy meant it, she would need to be fast, luckily there was another door just behind her, if she got there first it would buy her some time.

"Okay then, there's no need to get violent over this, why don't you just write down your message for him or better yet tell it to me so I can tell him personally." She laughed nervously, slowly moving towards the door while keeping her eyes on him, still standing in the same place, good this was going to work for her, just a few more steps.

"I'm a very reliable person, you don't have anything to worry about I guarantee."

"It's not me who should be worried." He took one step forward, straight towards her. "Ah that sweet aroma of fear, what a delightful sent you humans have when you're terrified."

She was getting really desperate now. "Come on, you really don't want to do this, look I'm still a virgin, I've been shot before, I was kidnapped by them, held hostage, I'm innocent in all of this, I don't deserve any of this, I've been a good person, honest." Just one more step.

"You weaponised the vector virus, not once but twice now, you are considered a trusted advisor to Kakuzawa and you are on the hunt for the diclonius you call Lucy going so far as to even threaten a couple of students, you are far from being innocent I'd say."

This was not going well though Arakawa, he knew all that, oh crap she was going to be in so much trouble now, still she did almost have her hand or the knob, just a little more.

"I see you're a bit angry with me on that, there must be something I can do, some form of reparation I can offer to alleviate your anguish right?"

"Your beating heart will suffice." He raised the blade as he leaped forward.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH! She screamed as she rushed out the door, slamming it shut behind, not much of a barrier she realized. She could hear him laughing on the other side. "Ah so it's going to be the fun way then, very well."

She looked around, searching for another way out of the hall, not much chance she figured as most doors by now would be locked, she could go to the professor's old private lab, the doors there was a lot thicker but then she would be boxed in if anything went wrong, it was after all just a one way passage. "Think Arakawa, think, you smart enough to figure this out." Behind her she could hear the whining, as if something was powering up, next she knew the door exploded from its hinges, flung into the opposing wall, she was grateful she hadn't stood there otherwise she would have been reduced to a bloody pulp.

"Still here, I was hoping for a bit of fun, you disappoint me." She heard from the other side. "Do run away as there is little fun this way, your offering me even less resistance than that perverted rodent I killed, don't tell me you plan to act like him."

"You, so it was you who killed him!?"

"Indeed, his cries of agony were soothing though I found his constant begging to be revolting, not a shred of dignity but then what could I possibly expect from a rodent who could only fight little girls."

"So it never was that diclonius he had with him in the first place was it!?" She was shocked, this was something she had to inform the chief about.

"For that matter, did you enjoy the shower earlier this night, must have been cold."

"What, you had anything to do with that as well."

"Off course I did, I couldn't allow you to go out and follow that boy now could I." She knew it, he was behind everything that had went wrong over the last few days, now it was vital that she managed to get out of this alive and report back to the chief.

"But enough talking, your execution is long overdue." The windows next to her shattered as they got hit by something, she wondered if he possible possessed his own vectors, but so far all diclonius encountered were female. "So your using vectors yourself!?"

"I have no need for such mumbo-jumbo or the supernatural, I rely on my personal skills and some cutting edge technology." A door disintegrated just as she passed it, she felt something go past her legs but she never saw anything, all she noticed was the short whine.

"Why are you doing this to me!?"

"You represent a minor nuisance that needs to be exterminated, it's nothing personal."

Like hell it wasn't personal she thought, she had seen the smile on his face as he told her he was going to cut her, that sadistic pervert had the same smile on his face.

A high scream forced her down, her ears were bleeding, windows all around her exploded showering her in splinters, her head felt like it was going to explode, her bones felt they would snap.

"Now just lie at peace and accept your doom human, it is after all inevitable!" His boot slammed down next to her face, she groaned as the pain still wracked her body.

"This is the end of the road." She heard as she was grabbed by the throat.

* * *

Yuka just sat there, she had listened to all that both Kouta and Nana had told her, words couldn't describe how worried she had become of knowing what happened at the bridge; both of them could have been killed, how she wanted to punch him for being so reckless. Then came the whole story about Nyu and her other personality, how she was willing to give her own life to order for the others to live peacefully, so far it had all sounded like coming straight from a western action movie.

What came next was even more shocking and to her opinion bordering on the absurd, it seemed that Dreachon the person who just sat at the table a few hours ago was responsible for Nyu coming back alive, prevented with the help of a friend of Mayu a psychopathic pedophile from having his way with both Mayu and Nana, that Saeko, the little girl was almost death when he had taken her with him.

To make matters worse Kouta told her they were now stuck in the middle of a vicious struggle between a powerful organization and their own government that they had to choose, both sides wanted to kill the horned girls for their own reasons and then there was the third choice offered by Dreachon though it sounded from what Kouta had told her it would likely come with a cost of its own.

All in all she considered the choices here to be nothing more than choosing one horrible monster to protect them from the other two horrible monsters, but which was the most horrible one. "Kouta, I don't like any of these choices we have."

"I know Yuka and I do agree with you, I don't like it any more than you do."

"Then why don't we just say that we won't make a choice?" Nana asked them both, she was asked to stay as she could tell them more about the organization and the institute.

"It's simple Nana-chan, at some point the choice will be made for us by others, right now that choice is still ours to make, at least we can look which one will cause us the least harm."

"I prefer to go with Dreachon-san, I know he acts in that arrogant way of him but at least off all the tree sides he has done the most to help us, despite knowing where we lived all this time he kept it to himself, he saved Nyu-san, Mayu and me, he even stopped you from seeing that assistant, doesn't that prove he is the best choice we have?"

Kouta rested his hand on her shoulder, Nana meant it well. "I know and you are right, his actions have been very helpful to us and if I had to judge him on his actions alone I would have certainly accepted his help but what scares me so much is the reason for why he is doing this." He sat down again on his own place, taking a deep breath he turned to Yuka for aid.

Yuka looked, she agreed, the actions were admirable but the reason behind them were nothing short of horrifying. "Kouta is right, how can we be sure that at the end of all this he won't just turn against us as well to leave no trace behind?"

"Saeko-san believes in him." Nana mumbled, Kouta eyed her as he began to think about her as well, what did she mean to him, would he risk hurting her as well or could they use her, no he thought that sounded just like them, using a girl for their own personal means. "She does indeed, she cares deeply about him but is it justified?" He sighed, making the decision still wasn't going to be an easy task. "I really don't want to do this."

Yuka placed her hand on his shoulder as did Nana. "Kouta, it's not easy but you know that you are not alone, you don't have to do this all on your own, whatever you choose we will stand by you no matter what, we are a family."

There was a knock at the door, they looked up as they already heard Mayu saying she would open it, she came back quickly, seeing the look on her face told them all enough, he was back.

"Ah have had any success in making up your mind Kouta-san?"

"Yes, yes we have made our final decision."

"I am surprised you have reach a verdict so soon, this will be most interesting to hear."


	8. VIII Entscheidung

**VIII **

**Entscheidung**

They looked at each other from across the table. "Are you going to tell me now or do you still wish to wait for a more suitable moment, despite what you might think I do have patience?"

Kouta shook his head, no more waiting would be needed, this would be settled right here and now, at least it would show kind of person Dreachon really was. "I will give you our decision now; I want this to be over as fast as possible."

"Getting straight to the point, ah well then by all means do humor me." Kouta watched as he sat down, now was it, all or nothing or so it felt to him.

"We have decided that we will accept your offer but there are some conditions."

"Conditions? Your position for making demands is highly dubious but do I find this rather amusing. Go ahead and tell me your conditions, then if they amuse me I will consider them."

They all swallowed, this was something they hadn't expected.

"Given that we will likely be dragged into this conflict against our will we want to keep this house secure, that when they come here in force that you will help us, we can't fight them ourselves and I don't want either Nyu-chan or Nana-chan to fight." Yuka took over from Kouta, she was nervous but saying the words did help her feel better. "Furthermore, we want you to keep us informed, if there is something going to happen we want to know as well."

"Lastly you will respect our ways in this house, I don't want any violence here, I don't want to see any of us exposed to what it is you do to people." Kouta filled in after her, so far he was surprised how it was going, Dreachon just sat there listening to them as if it was all trival to him

"Was that all, I was giving your tone expecting something more demanding?"

They looked surprised at each other. "Ah yes?"

"Good then, I find your terms laughable but amusing so I will accept them, but I will place a condition of my own then, you will take care of Saeko-chan, you will educate her on the world, you will help her learn to understand normal life, if she wants clothes she will get them, if she wants something to eat you will get it, you will treat her well and not put her in harm's way or allow anything to happen to her, fail at that and your lives will be void."

_"Crap…"_ Kouta thought to himself, just as things were starting to look good this happens, now they would also need to take care of Saeko as well, oh their finances weren't going to hold for sure now, not with another person to feed and clothe.

"You can't seriously expect us to pay for her as well?" Yuka sneered at him; she wasn't going to let herself become used for this. "We are already taxed as it is, we are only students." She watched as he pulled a small black card, he handed it to Kouta with both hands, by custom this meant it had to be valuable but why would he hand it over to them now.

"Consider this card a token of my generosity, you can use it to pay for any item that you might require to aid Saeko-chan in any form or way, you may even use it to aid in the house keeping."

Kouta took hold of the card though he didn't knew what to say. "I can't take accept this."

"Kouta!?" Yuka almost screamed. "We really could use it, please think about it."

"You should listen to her, besides I have respected your customs by handing it to you with both hands, now you're insulting my culture's custom by handing it back to me without even using it once, that is considered an insult to my generosity."

He had to swallow, he didn't see how returning the card could possibly insult Dreachon's generosity but then Yuka did have a point that they could really use the money. "May I ask as to the limit of this card then?"

"It's more than you could spend in your entire life, do not concern yourself with that."

"With all due respect, I still cannot accept this without a proper reason."

"Then consider it as compensation for the services you will perform for me."

Kouta nodded tough it was with reluctance, that was a proper reason to him, they would do work for him and they would get compensated for it though he hoped it wouldn't become blood money.

* * *

Mayu entered the room, she was there with Nyu and Saeko waiting for the others to make up their mind about something, she didn't know what but in all likelihood she would be informed of it anyway in the coming days. "Saeko-san, do you want another drink?" She handed her another cup of hot cocoa. "Just be careful it's hot, you don't want to burn your tongue again."

"Thank you, it… it tastes great." Mayu had to smile as she saw how quick Saeko was to gulp down the drink, she had the same voracious appetite as her friend Nana although she did had become more cautious of the hot cocoa after her first gulp. "I like that it is warm, outside it's so cold, I don't like that, I don't like the cold."

"There's not much you can do about it outside, it's winter now."

"What's a winter if I may ask?" Her expression made it clear that she didn't have a clue on what the winter actually was, no doubt the rest of the seasons must also be unknown to her.

Both Mayu and Nyu had to laugh again. "It's a season, a period throughout the year when it's actually very cold outside, but in the summer which is another season it's the opposite and it becomes nice and warm outside." Nyu told her.

"I want this summer, it want nice and warm, can we please go there?"

"I'm sorry Saeko-chan, but we have to wait for it to come back."

The door opened as Nana stepped inside, Mayu looked at her as she sat down as well. "Nana-san, do you want something warm to drink as well?"

"I'm fine Mayu, I just had something, Kouta-san and Yuka-san are just finishing their talk with Dreachon-san." Mentioning just his name made Saeko look up and forget all about her hot cocoa. "Is he here, can I see him, I…I want to see him, please?" She was almost begging them for it, even going to the point of sounding almost desperate to them.

"Saeko-san, you don't have to worry, he won't be leaving, both of you will be staying here for tonight, if you want you can sleep here with Mayu and me."

"So we are staying here, we are not going home?"

"No, you're a guest in this house and tomorrow Yuka-san is going to take us out for some shopping, going to get you some extra clothes as well." Nana cheered as she took her hands.

"Why, is there something wrong with what I am wearing?"

"There nothing wrong with it, it's just that you shouldn't have just one set of clothes."

"I don't understand, people have always worn the same clothes, they always had this white coat."

Mayu rested her hand on Saeko's shoulder, the poor girl didn't understand any of it. "You will tomorrow, believe me it will be fun and after that you can show your new clothes to him if you want." It seemed her words connected to Saeko as she began to smile again. "I can show them to him? Do you think he would like that?"

"I'm sure he would." Nyu joined in as well now as the girls had one big group hug.

"I'm going to see if we have something left that you can use for tonight, at least so you can sleep more comfortable." Mayu remarked as she got up and left the room, she returned some time later with some clothes, pillows and a blanket. "This is an old one from me but I think it should fit you, try and see if it fits you Saeko-san." She looked at the clothes for her and she looked as Nana was making up her own bed. "Do you sleep on the floor?"

"We do." Nana smiled as he made up another bed. "This one is for you but if I may ask how did you sleep at Dreachon-san's place, what does it look like?"

"It… it was big, a really big place though I didn't see much of it, I wasn't allowed to go anywhere else unless the lights were on, his sleeping place was nice though, his bed was way bigger than yours." Saeko smiled as she tried to show in vain how big it was. "It was also off the floor, it felt so soft and nice." The happy thoughts of her first time experiencing a bed came flooding into her, she was becoming excited by just thinking about it.

Mayu looked worried now, did she sleep in the same bed as Dreachon. "Did he sleep next to you, where you in the same bed?"

"He told me I could take the bed, he just rested on the floor next to me." Mayu felt relieved at hearing that, guess she was getting worried over nothing.

"But I did lay down next to him, I…I felt more at ease lying next to him, what that a bad thing I did, was it wrong for me to do that?"

* * *

She was still breathing heavy, her throat still hurting where she was almost choked. How lucky she considered herself to be to have managed to survive all that, right now she was on the phone with chief Kakuzawa himself provided that his dumb secretary connected her call to him. "Just connect me to him you hag." She mumbled as she kept waiting, how did it all come to this, a couple of days ago everything seemed to be going her way, her rival was dead, she had in her possession the vaccine, the final say on the new strain of diclonius virus was hers.

All of it had changed in less than an hour, this person had come in, threatened her to the point of using her skin for a message, this person even knew about all the plans the chief and her were having, all of which was supposed to be kept on highly secured servers, how had he manage to break those, was the chief already aware of this and if not should she actually tell him.

"Arakawa, this had better be important." She heard the chief's voice, he didn't sound pleased.

"It is sir." She gathered her nerves. "We have a big problem to be honest."

"I am listening."

"Sir, someone seems to be aware of our plans, I've been attack by a person who knew everything about the institute, our research and even the lebens-."

"Shut your mouth this instance Arakawa and listen carefully!" The chief snapped at her over the phone. "You will start again from the beginning, you will tell me step by step what happened in fine detail, am I clear!"

"Yes sir, but isn't it vital to know to someone has breached into the secure servers on the island, that someone knows of all our plans, that person even admitted to having killed you know who, we have to be cautious, the government could be after us."

"Do not be a fool, if the government was aware of our project they would have long intervened by now, no it's clear this person is keeping the information for himself." She could hear him laugh over the phone so certain he was off himself, she felt the need to vomit just thinking about his arrogance. "Now tell me why did this person spare your life?"

"Because he changed his mind apparently, he wanted me alive to give you his message personally."

"And what possible could that message be, what is so important about it, is it a threat?"

"No sir, it's a promise." She swallowed hard. "We are coming for you, that was the message, sir it means-."

"It means nothing, not even the government can stop us at this point, what could a single person possibly do to us, it's a meaningless threat that you fell for Arakawa, continue with this kind of nonsense and you will certainly outlive your usefulness to me regardless your work on the virus." The connection was cut, leaving her with nothing more than a dead line.

Fine she thought, then you should see for yourself when he comes to pay you a visit, she felt a lump in the back of her throat, try and save your own skin when he's coming after your hide.

* * *

Saeko just lied there motionless, despite her best efforts she just couldn't sleep, here she was with nice people and yet still she didn't feel at ease at all, she didn't even feel safe with them.

Nana had been watching her all this time, she had seen how Saeko had turned from left to right and back again, only to do it all over quickly after, wondering herself as to why this girl was so restless this late, as energetic and curious she appeared in the house all of it had just vanished when the lights went out, now she was all huddled together, trying to make herself as small as possible. Nana could swear she had even heard her cry at one moment, was she crying herself to sleep or was there something else going on with her.

"I…I…I don't want to be alone." She heard Saeko whisper again and again, listening to her voice she realized that Saeko was scared, she was really scared of something.

"I-I …don't…want…to…be…alone." She went again.

"No more playing….please….no….more…playing." Now she could really hear her crying. "I-I don't…want…to…play…anymore…please…let…me…go." Was she having a bad dream or was she reliving something terrible from her past that made her cry so much.

Nana watched in suspense as Saeko got up from the bed, taking the pillow and blanket with her as she left the room. "I…want…to…feel…safe…I don't want to be alone anymore, I want to feel safe." She could heard her repeating it over and over again as she followed her into the hallway, she was listening at the doors but it wasn't until she came at the end were Kouta's room was that she stopped, why did she go there until Nana realized that Dreachon was resting in the room as well.

Saeko slowly opened the door and walked inside, Nana followed slowly not wanting to let the others know. "Please….I…want…to…stay…with…you… I don't…feel…safe." Even now she was still crying. "I don't want see that bad dream again, please let me stay." Her crying stopped at least and as Nana cautiously watched around the corner she could see her lying there, tucked safely underneath one of his arms, her own arms wrapped around his neck.

"Thank you." She could hear her whisper to him. "I like to be with you."

It wasn't right, it didn't feel right to Nana, something didn't feel right about it as she watched Saeko just lie there walking back towards her own room she realized what is was, envy, she envied Saeko for having that which she herself no longer could enjoy, being with the person she cared for the most, walking back further she started to cry as she uttered a single word. "Papa."

* * *

Kouta woke up, it was still dark outside, behind him he could hear the shallow whispering of somebody, as he rolled over he saw it was Saeko now lying down next to Dreachon.

He didn't say a word, he just looked as she went back to sleep, his head now turned and looked at him. "Something is bothering you is it not? Speak."

"I kept something hidden from Yuka, I felt like it was the right thing to do."

"You refer to Nyu's other personality having killed you parents."

"How do you know that?"

"It was rather easy following the deaths once I had a pattern, must have been terrible for someone that young to go through such a tragic event."

"I lost so much that night, what did I do wrong to her that made her kill them, they never did anything to her, they hadn't even met her?"

"That is an answer only she can give you, but that is not what's really bothering you is it."

"Yes, she asked for my forgiveness that night, although I couldn't give it to her I still held her dear and told her that I loved her, yet since then I have been having doubts whether those words were meant or not."

"You are doubting your own affection towards her, a curious matter."

"I care for Nyu-chan, I really do but the thought of losing her was just something I couldn't bear, I was so happy when she came back alive."

"And yet you also felt doubt since you got to talk to her other side."

Kouta nodded. "I still have a lot of questions for her, mainly why she did that and could I ever forgive her for real." He could hear him chuckle.

"Being able to truly forgive a person who has killed your blood relatives is a rare gift; if you are able to achieve such a feat then you are one of the rare few in the entire universe." He slightly tilted his head as her arms loosened.

"Besides the answers that you are looking can only be found by yourself, this is something I can't provide you with but I can guide you."

"What do I need to do then?"

"Show patience, we will discuss this tomorrow." With those words Kouta himself just turned around again, he was right, this is something they would discuss tomorrow when the girls were out of the house, it would be better if they weren't here, who knew what could come out.

"Just one last question then."

"You are pushing your luck, but very well." He grunted as he looked back at her.

"What does Saeko-chan mean to you, personally that is?"

"Tomorrow, tomorrow I will tell you that." Kouta went back to sleep understanding there wouldn't be an answer to that question this night.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Yuka heard from behind her, looking back she noticed that Saeko was standing there, seems like she was the first one awake.

"I'm making breakfast for the others, would you want to help me dear?"

"What's a breakfast?"

Yuka was taken aback again. "You don't know what breakfast is, hasn't Dreachon-san taught you that, did you even had anything to eat there, what did you ate when you woke up?"

"He called it a meal, is that a breakfast, the meal you first eat when you are awake?'

Yuka smiled at her. "It certainly is, it's also the most important meal of the day."

"So if I help you with this breakfast, I'm doing something important?"

"Yes you will."

Saeko smiled as she nodded. "Then I want to help." Yuka smiled as well though she didn't know if asking her for help would have been such a good idea in the first place, still the little girl was so excited about helping her that it really didn't matter.

"So tell me Saeko-chan, did you have a good night sleep with the others?" Yuka handed her some plates as she showed her how to carry them, telling her as well to put them on the table.

"I did when I lied down next to Dreachon-sama." She cheerfully replied as she came back for the next item to put on the table. "What do I get to place next?"

"You didn't sleep with the others, why?" Yuka asked her but then she thought it was likely due to this all being new to her, she probably just went to him just she was scared or got homesick, yeah that probably it she thought. "I want you to put these on the table as well." She handed her several cups. "Just be careful not to let them fall, they are quit fragile."

She would discuss this with him later today, when they got back from their little shopping spree provided that card he had given them really worked, if it did it would make things so much easier not to mention lessen her dependence on her mother.

"I'm back and I didn't even drop a single one." Saeko almost shouted as she raced back into the kitchen, Yuka was surprised how much energy she already had this early in the morning. "Here you go and remember to be careful with it, it's hot." She handed her a bowl of miso soup. "This one is just for you so you go and enjoy it."

Then she noticed that Dreachon was standing there as well, looking at them both. "Saeko-chan, what do you say to Yuka-san for giving you this?"

"Thank you." Yuka noticed she smiled; she always did when Dreachon told her something

"It's okay, now you go and enjoy it, I'll be there soon with the rest." She looked back at him. "She's quit cheerful isn't she."

"She is young, curious and anxious to learn what the world has to offer her, she wants to make the fullest of the rare chance she has been given." His eyes turned to look what was being prepared. "It is a good thing as it means she will not waste this new life needlessly."

Yuka had to smile at his words; it was a good gift that was given to her. "You're a good man Dreachon-san, for doing this for her."

He looked back at her again. "No I'm not, I'm neither good nor a man and if you knew what atrocities I have committed for a cause I deem just, you would not usher those words to me."

He continued, Yuka swore she could see a glimpse of sadness in his eyes before it vanished.

"By any definition I am a monster of the worst kind, worse than your species has witnessed."

Turning around he was about the leave when he addressed Yuka one more time before leaving the kitchen. "I am called the lord of damnation by my people for a reason, my soul was damned when I took that first step, for me there is nothing but a faint hope for redemption or to die trying to redeem myself from a fate worse than death."

Yuka was left alone in the kitchen, puzzled by his words, why was he damned? What did he need redemption for? What sort of atrocities had he committed? She shook the thoughts from her head as she turned her attention back to the remainder of the breakfast.

What redemption was he looking for?

* * *

Nana smelled the breakfast, how she loved that smell in the morning, looking around she noticed that Saeko's bed had already been cleaned and stored.

Mayu was still sleeping so she decided to walk softly, making her way to living room only to be greeted their by a happy Saeko enjoying her soup.

"Morning Nana-san, did you enjoy your sleep?"

Keeping up her happy face she smiled at her. "Yes I had a good night, did you Saeko-san?"

"It got better after I got a safer place." Taking another sip of the bowl she continued. "Nana-san may I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Nana replied as she sat down herself.

"Mayu-san gave me this strange look when I told her that I had slept next to Dreachon-sama, was that a bad thing I did there, was it wrong of me, I asked it before but she didn't answer me."

Nana had to swallow, why of all the questions she could ask in the morning did she have to pick this one. "Why are you asking me this, is it because you went to him, you did spend the night next to him didn't you?" She got up as she began to walk over to her.

Saeko dropped the bowl. "You know of it!?" She was close to crying Nana could tell, it made her feel sorry about confronting her with it. "I don't have the right answer for you Saeko-san, I'm sorry but I don't believe you did a bad thing." She sat down next to her. "Let me help you with cleaning this up but please don't tell Mayu about it."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I don't know the real answer to that but Mayu doesn't appreciate it for some reason."

"Then is it really a bad thing, I don't want to be a bad girl."

Nana wrapped her arms around her, trying to comfort her, the poor girl she thought. "It's not Saeko-san, you can stop crying, if you want to know you should ask Yuka-san, she's will know for certain, why don't you ask her tonight." Nana petted her on the head.

Saeko just nodded as she wiped away the tears from her eyes while Nana picked up the bowl, it wasn't damaged but she had spilled some of it over the table. "I'll get something to clean this up for you."

"I…I'm sorry." She muttered softly as she looked down on the table.

* * *

Kouta was the last to join them at breakfast, it all looked so peaceful with everyone sitting at the same table, he could smell that Yuka must have been busy.

He poured himself a cup of tea, already Nana was devouring her breakfast with truckloads and Saeko from the look of it was doing just the same, yep definitely the same species he thought to himself. But then they both had to be starving having gotten away from that horrible place.

Taking gentle bites he took his time with his own breakfast, there was no need to rush for him, it was weekend and to make it even better Yuka was going to take the girls out for a day shopping, normally that would have scared the living daylight out of him but then this time the pain would fall entirely on Dreachon, nope this time the bill would be coming for him.

Thinking of him where was he actually? He wasn't the kind of person you'd fail to notice but looking around it became obvious that he wasn't in room. Shrugging it off he continued with eating, if he wasn't here he would be somewhere else in the house, it made sense.

He hadn't even gotten halfway through breakfast as he suddenly noticed that all the girls were gone, was he that slow or were they just that fast?

"Kouta, we're going shopping!" Was all he could hear before he even noticed the door was closed, they must have been in a hurry.

"Well Kouta it seems you have the entire house to yourself, better make the most of it." He told himself, laughing about it. "Still I don't like it being so quiet here."

"If you're done talking to yourself we could turn our attention to more important matters."

He turned around and there he stood, arms locked. "How did you get there?"

"Are you ready for this?" He had not yet seen Dreachon's face this serious , to him it gave a forboding feeling as if something horrible was about to happen


	9. IX Enttäuschung

**IX**

**Enttäuschung**

"Now Saeko-chan, remember that even inside the stores you have to keep wearing that hat okay, people aren't used to seeing you horned girls around."

Yuka watched as Saeko listened to every word she said, she really was following what Dreachon had told her, how she was to listen to Yuka and do exactly as Yuka told her.

"I will Yuka-san." She sighed as she gave up. "I still don't like it, it tickles my ears and I shouldn't have to wear it, Dreachon-sama told me to be proud of my horns."

Yuka chuckled as her words. "I know dear and he is right but sadly people just get scared of you girls, besides we don't want any bad people to recognize you, do we?"

Seemed that her explanation was enough for Saeko at the moment, Yuka watched and took a deep breath as they entered the grocery store, testing this card would be best with something small and cheap, she had enough money with her for the groceries in case it didn't work.

"What's this?" Saeko asked her with nearly everything she passed by, truth to be honest although it was amusing to see her being so curious it was also becoming very rapidly an exhausting and tiring task of answering her. "Saeko-chan, I know you curious about everything here dear but can you please give me some quiet time, I need to look what we need for dinner tonight."

"What's dinner, what are you looking for?"

There she went again, Yuka just sighed. "You know what breakfast is, well dinner is the meal you have at about the end of the day when you get back home."

As with any answer she got Saeko just smiled as she took off in search of something new to catch her curious eyes, Yuka just shook her head, this long shopping day might have become a lot longer than she had thought at first. Still it felt reassuring to go shopping with the girls.

"What did I get myself into?" She asked Mayu who stood next to her.

Mayu just shook her head. "I wouldn't worry too much about it Yuka-san, she will likely get tired from it soon enough, I don't think she can stay this energetic for much longer. Sadly her words proved to be wrong as Saeko didn't seem to slow down, on the contrary she was becoming even more energetic as she discovered more and more. Fortunately though Mayu, Nana and Nyu were quick to help her find all that she needed, reluctantly they made their way to the counter. "I just hope this card really works." She was getting so nervous, she hoped she hadn't forgotten the code but then Mayu was quick to fill her in that any code would work.

Still surprised they all left the shop, it had worked, it had worked just as he said it would.

Yuka-senpai, how nice it is to see you here, hello girls." They all heard from behind them as they were walking further down the road.

"Nozomi-chan, so nice to see you here, were you going anywhere special?" Yuka asked her as she gave her friend a tight hug.

"Not really, I was just looking to get a few new clothes."

"Well then I have some wonderful news for you." Yuka smiled as she held up the card. "This is the answers to all our shopping dreams and it actually works, would you care to join us?"

Nozomi had to laugh at her question. "Isn't it wrong to use his money?"

"Nozomi-chan my dear." Yuka place her arm around her. "It's never wrong to spend money when a guy tells you it's okay to spend it and willingly gives you his card."

Saeko just watched them; she wondered why they were giggling, were they going to a funny place, looking at both Mayu and Nana they whispered to her. "It's a grown up thing."

"So Yuka-san where are we going next then?" Mayu asked her.

"Girls we are going to get ourselves some well-deserved new clothes."

They set off towards their new goal, the clothing shops along the coastline that were certain to have more than enough to satiate quest.

* * *

"So aren't you worried about having given them that card of yours, you're not afraid they will completely empty the account."

"As I told you yesterday, there is more money on that account than you could possibly spend in your entire life, I am not worried about that in the least."

"Well then I presume we are going to go further with our discussion from last night."

"If that is still what you desire, tell me what do you wish for first, to find out your true feeling for the both of them or the past of these girls?"

Kouta took a sip from the sake he had put on the table. "I guess I should start with the one that is the easiest to handle for the both of us."

Dreachon handed him his own cup. "The girls' past then it is." Taking a sip from it as well he started. "Do tell me though, what are you planning to do with the knowledge of their past, will you contact their parents to try and find their real homes?"

"I do think they deserve to know their parents, every child has that right."

"Even when it would cause more harm to them than do them good?"

He was surprised that Dreachon thought so, why could it cause harm, these girls deserved to know their parents, if there was any chance for them they had any right for it.

"Saeko-chan does not need to know about her parents, it will offer her nothing but more grief not to mention damage her already low self-esteem."

"Her parents were involved in a car crash when her mother Hino Ayame was just over eight months pregnant, she got hit the worst and was brought to the Rinkan hospital, emergency surgery was performed immediately as both her life and that of the baby were at risk."

Kouta had to swallow hard, he was getting a nasty feeling about where this was going to, he prayed that he was wrong.

"Complications arose during the procedure, her mother died even before they had cut the navel cord, her father Hino Toji was devastated by the loss of his wife, being presented with his daughter he noticed the horns on her head." Dreachon took a sip of the sake as he cleared his throat. "Overcome and blinded with grief he tried to strangle his own child claiming that this horned demon was not his daughter, that it was all her fault that his wife had died."

Shaking his head Kouta kept listening, wondering how any parent could be that cold to their own child.

"He was removed from the hospital by security, they later found his body or rather the remains of it when he had jumped in front of the Yokosuka train that very same night, she lost both of her parents within less than two hours."

Putting the cup back on the table and pouring himself another one Kouta was asked a difficult question. "Now do you honestly believe that Saeko-chan needs to know this, that she will be in any way helped with the knowledge that her mother died during her birth, that her father almost killed her, that she will never get to know either of them?"

He didn't say a word, there was no need to give an answer, Dreachon was right, nothing good could come with telling Saeko about this, it would devastate her, no this was to be kept hidden from her and somewhere he wished he had not asked about her past.

"What can you tell me about Nana-chan's past, was it any better?"

"Better yes, but that is all that could be said about it."

"Then there is no point to go any further on it, tell me then how was her past, the past of Nyu and her other personality?"

"There is very little information kept on her, it seems she was not considered worth the effort but from what I have gathered it's obvious that she was dumped in the woods by her father, her mother seemed to have kept searching for her though it appears she never thought to search in the Kamakura area since her daughter was born in Tokyo."

* * *

Saeko smiled as he showed off the dress to the others. "How do I look in this?"

The dress looked good on her, it had a bit of a tight fit but it did match her eyes perfectly.

"You look gorgeous Saeko-san." Nozomi told her as looked at how well the dress fitted on her, still it wouldn't usable for time as it was just too cold outside for wearing it.

"It's beautiful Saeko-chan, but you should wait with it until it's warmer outside, I don't think that Dreachon-san wants to see you get a cold or freeze."

"I want something to show him, I want to show it tonight."

"I know you want, so what do you say if we keep looking for something nice that you can wear and that you can show to him." Yuka joined in, there was bound to be something here that she would like. "I promise you."

Mayu just came along with Nana, they were both smiling about their new clothes. "Saeko-san, I think that we have found just the right outfit for you." They held it up just to show her and Saeko's eyes went all wide.

"If you are going to pick that, then I would recommend you pick these as well."Nyu showed up as well holding some clothes that matched almost perfectly with what Mayu and Nana were holding. "I think they will go well perfectly don't you think?"

The girls were all laughing, it was a good thing they hadn't enjoyed in a while and all thanks to the little card Yuka was holding in her hand.

"Well girls, are you all happy with your new clothes?" Yuka asked as she started to collect everything they gathered, the biggest pile belonged to Saeko, not surprising as she needed an expansion of her wardrobe.

"Yuka-senpai could you please take my clothes with you to the Maple Inn, I don't think my father would be happy if he saw I bought more than I was allowed for, I'd prefer to keep this a secret from him." Nozomi looked nervous at it. "I want to save it for a special occasion."

"I understand Nozomi-chan, I will make sure that it will be kept safe for you."

She hugged Yuka. "Thank you so much."

"Will you be coming for dinner tonight? I'm making a large dinner for tonight just to celebrate."

"I will senpai but first I have to go home, I will meet with you all back at the inn."

They said goodbye as Nozomi left them after leaving the store and went her own way, still with so much extra weight they had gathered an extra pair of hands would have been helpful after all, perhaps they could call on the men to come and help them out.

"Yuka-san, I think we should keep moving, I have a feeling that somebody is watching us." Nana filled her in as she kept looking over her shoulder.

"Where did Saeko-san go to?" Mayu cried as she noticed that she was gone.

* * *

"So that is how she ended up at the beach where Yuka and I found her."

"Correct though it has been sheer luck that she did not drown in her state."

For Kouta it had been just too much information and any hope he might have cherished that the information would help him make up his mind was crushed, it had just been too much.

"Please stop it; I don't want to hear anymore, at least not for today."

"You wanted to know everything about their past and now you want me to stop, that is curious and not to mention contradictory."

"It's not, I just don't want to hear it from you anymore, you present it to me in such a cold and impersonal way, to you it's just facts."

Dreachon had been so cold when he presented all this information, no sign at all of any emotion on his face even when he spoke of the tragic parts, it didn't seem to move him at all.

"How can you be so cold about people's lives?"

"Because the universe is a cold, dark and unforgiving place that hungers for your life, I have witnessed death on a scale that you couldn't comprehend in your darkest nightmares."

"Have you ever killed a person?"

"How many lives do you think I have ended, how much blood has stained my hands?" Dreachon countered his question as he held up his own hands for him to see.

They were both interrupted as Dogo contacted them. Kouta didn't like the way this one looked, it was the face the likes of which he hoped he didn't have to see again.

"My lord, the newborn initiated a distress, I'm plotting her coördinates to you now, further the weapon that you requested has been finalized and merged to your armor."

Kouta didn't knew what they were talking about but he knew that the newborn was a reference to Saeko, it didn't good that she had send a distress, what was happening to the other girls.

"No time for the armor, I need an immediate gate to their location." With that Dreachon got up and left the room. "You shall remain here should they return, trust no one."

He did follow him to the rear garden as he saw the vortex tearing into the air.

"What are you going to do when they are really in distress?"

"What I do best."

* * *

"Excuse me miss, may I ask you a question?" The man asked her.

"How can I help you?" Nozomi answered him as she took hold one of the leaflets he possessed, she noticed there was a picture of a girl, she looked a lot like Mayu.

"Have you perhaps seen this girl, she has gone missing a long time ago and her family is still worried about her?"

Nozomi looked at the picture, it definitely was Mayu but why was her family looking for her, come to think of it she had never told them anything about her family and Yuka had only told her that she and Kouta had been given custody of Mayu with the consent of her own mother.

"Yes I have seen her and I know that she alright, she's with some good people now."

"Ah I am glad to hear that, her safety was my number one concern, I am glad to hear that she is okay." The smiled at her, sighing with relief at the news. "Please forgive my rudeness but do you perhaps know where she is currently staying, knowing that she is all right and having an address would bring the family some ease."

Nozomi was hesitant, this man looked sincere but would it be okay for her to tell about the Maple Inn without first discussing it with Kouta, Yuka and Mayu herself off course but then the news that her family was looking for her would also be great news for her.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that yet."

"Off course, I understand, there have been some problems in the family and she became the victim of it unfortunately, could then just tell her that the family is still worried after she left."

"I will but if I may ask do you have a phone number so that she or her guardians may contact you later?" Nozomi asked him while the man looked in his pocket.

Handing her his business card the man said. "Just use this number, I bid you then a good day." The man left her and Nozomi looked at the card more closely, she would discuss this later with them after dinner.

Looking from around the corner the man cursed. "Seems like I will just need to follow you then, now go on and lead me to my precious Mayu." He smiled as he followed Nozomi from a safe distance.

* * *

"Just stand still for a moment, we just want to talk to you." The man gestured for her to stop.

Saeko didn't like him; she didn't like the glasses he was wearing. "No…no…I…I don't want to play with you….go…away." She didn't want to be here with these people.

"I'm afraid we can't do that little girl." The man signaled for other to come as well, they had her surrounded. "You see, those horns on your head means that you're a threat to humanity." He drew his gun. "If you come quietly with us we won't need to use force against you."

"No…no…no…no… I won't go with anyone but my real master."

"I give you one last chance." He aimed the gun at her.

One of his agents was slammed against wall, another agent lost his arm as something sliced through it, they all could heard a voice from behind them. "Then I give you no chance at all!"

They all looked back as they noticed the man who had addressed them.

"You have just assaulted an agent of the government, you're coming with us!"

"M-Master!?" Saeko cried as she saw him standing there, he had come to save her, just like he had promised her. She felt so much better seeing him standing there.

The third agent came for him fast but he was just faster as he hammered his elbow into the man's face, breaking his nose. "Who volunteers to be next?"

"I am agent Shimada ,we are government agents of Saseba, you will tried for treason and obstruction of the law for this!" He yelled as another agent was smashed into the ground.

"That will only happen if I allow you to survive this." Dreachon snarled as he just snapped the agents arm, they heard the bones breaking. "Humans do scream nicely when they are about to be torn apart."

"Shoot him!" They fired their weapons, at this range they couldn't possibly miss.

Sparks appeared were each round hit something but none seemed to have an effect, agent Shimada wondered if this person was wearing personal armor, he smiled as one round hit the person dead on in the forehead, knocking him back.

"Humans, you are so quick to put your faith in a weapon." He rose again, smoke still coming from the hole is his head, he roared as the bullet was ejected from his head. "That was a bit uncomfortable." He laughed as the bullet hit the ground next to him.

One of the agents charged him but Dreachon hammered his fist into the man's chest, they could hear the cracking of the man's ribs, the man cried out in pain on the ground.

"So now there is only you left." He growled as he lunged forward easily avoiding the gun.

Agent Shimada felt his organs protesting as a thunderous kick sent him crashing into the nearest wall. "Consider this as the only warning I will grant you vermin, cross me again and you will wish that I had killed you right here and now, is that in any way unclear!?" Agent Shimada screamed in pain as a boot was slammed onto his left hand, breaking the bones of it, he looked up to the see the face of a maniac staring back at him.

He felt the boot push ever harder on his broken hand. "The right one is next." Agent Shimada gritted his teeth. "I understand you maniac."

"Really was this the best you could offer me? You can only threaten a little girl, your species truly is just disgusting."

Saeko had watched it all happen, it had all happened so fast she was having difficulty to understand what had just happened to these bad people when she heard his voice calling her

"Saeko-chan, we leave now!"

Agent Shimada watched as the two figures left through the vortex he had appeared from, he cursed himself for having allowed this to happen, they finally had a lead on the diclonius and now it was gone, even now his body was still protesting against every move he tried to make. "This isn't over." He looked at his broken hand, not over by a longshot.

* * *

Yuka had been stampeding all over the place ever since she came back, she had contacted him in a panic on the phone, yelling that Saeko had gone missing and they would try to find her.

Kouta had told them about the distress that was passed on to him and Dreachon and that none of the girls needed to worry and could just get home, he would find her and he would bring her back, of that he didn't have a doubt.

"Yuka, please just stop worrying, you're going to ruin the floor if you keep this up."

"I can't Kouta, Saeko-chan was my responsibility, he entrusted her to me and I let them both down."

"Yuka-san, we are all guilty of that, we should have kept a better eye out for her." Mayu told her as she sat down at the table, Kouta nodded, it was true no one in particular was to blame for this although he dreaded that a certain person would think otherwise.

They heard them both entering the house again but it didn't sound like Dreachon was in a particular good mood, in fact it sounded like a very foul one.

"You disappoint me Saeko-chan, I had expected better from you."

"I…I…I'm sorry m-master, I…I won't do it again, I promise I won't, please don't be mad at me." They could all hear her cry from the hallway.

"Did I not tell you to follow Yuka-san's instructions to the letter? That you were to do as she told you."

"Y-Yes you did." She kept looking down at her own feet, right now she didn't dare to face him.

"Did she tell you to leave the group without informing them?"

"N-No she didn't b-but I-I saw something….I just wanted to see what it was."

Yuka came up behind her, resting her hands on the girl's shoulder she looked at him. "It's my fault; I should have kept a better eye on her." She could hear him growling.

"You failed in the responsibility I gave you but the fault itself lies with her." He pointed at her. "What happened back there was needles, those people would have been unaware of you had you listened to what I had told you."

"I-I'm sorry…I…I really am, I didn't mean to." Her voice wavered, she tried to find the words.

"Look at me when you address me." His voice was becoming deeper and louder with each word, Yuka felt so sorry for her, right now the one person she had looked up to was angry at her. "Dreachon-san, please there is no need to be so hard on her, Saeko-chan made a mistake and she's sorry about it, she even apologized to you, isn't that enough?" She watched as he knocked a vase from one of the desks, it shattered on the floor.

"If she can't look me in the eyes then her apology holds as much value as that vase." He snarled back at her. "You are on your own tonight Saeko-chan."

Realizing what he meant with those words her eyes widened as she lunged forward, grabbing his leg she cried to him. "No…no…no…please…I…I…I…don't want to be alone at night…please don't….make me…stay…alone."

Yuka felt heartbroken, Saeko was begging him not to leave her, poor girl she thought. "Please don't be rash to her, come sit at the table and let us discuss this." She remarked as she rested her hand on Saeko's head, right now she needed all the comfort she could get.

"There is nothing to discuss." He pushed her away from him. "If you still can't confront your own fears then why should I bother to help you?" He walked towards the hall as he reached into the pouch he had brought with him, walking back into the living room he placed it on the table for them all to see, a human skull.

"I am not entirely without mercy, you want to show me that you can well here is your chance to proof it." He rested his hand on it. "This skull belonged to the man who abused you, who tormented you and almost killed you."

They all looked at both him and skull, what was he trying to achieve with this, why confront her with this at a time like now.

"Take this skull and shatter it on the floor, confront your demon and destroy it." He looked down on her as with her trembling hand she took hold of the skull.

"I…I can't…I..."

"Then there is nothing left to say, you're a disappointment." Dreachon left after those words leaving behind a surprised group and a heart broken Saeko.

"Please…m-master….please don't…leave me…I can't…do this…alone." She was still holding the skull in her hands. "I can't do this without you."

Nana and Mayu wrapped their arms around her. "It's okay Saeko-san, we are here for you."

Yuka took a hold of the skull. "Don't cry, your welcome to stay here for tonight."

* * *

"Is she finally asleep?" Kouta asked her as she came back from the bedroom.

"It seems like it, Mayu-chan and Nana-chan are with her."

Kouta just shook his head. "I can't believe that he just left her here alone, I'm starting to fear that he meant what he said when I asked him about Saeko."

"What do you mean Kouta, what did he say?"

Dreachon and I discussed a lot when you girls were shopping, most of it was about the past of these girls in general but we also discussed a bit on Saeko and I asked him what Saeko meant to him personally."

Yuka listened closely. "Go on, what did he say?" She was curious about his sudden abandonment of the girl he had taken such effort in protecting.

"He said Saeko was nothing more than a responsibility to him, something he only did because he gave his word to keep her safe."

"That is just awful but why would he, Saeko-chan adores him, she wants nothing more than for him to proud of her, I'm starting feel really sorry for her."

Kouta agreed with her, sure it was nice that he took care of her but what made it all so cold was that he didn't do any of it because he liked her or because he wanted to, he only did it because had to. "Do you think we should tell her about this?'

"We can't, not now at least, not in her condition, if she were to learn about this I don't think she would recover from it." They both sighed as they tried to find a way out of the mess they now found themselves in.

"I had hoped something like this wasn't going to happen."

"We all hoped for that Kouta but sadly it seems we don't have that kind of luck." She got up again, ready to go to her own room. "Tell me Kouta, what are you planning to say to him when he gets back tomorrow and we both know he is bound to come back."

"I don't know Yuka, I need some time to think about that, what would you say to him."

She looked at him. "I know exactly what I would tell him and I will if you won't correct him."

"Yuka, don't be foolish, nothing good could come out of confronting him."

"Maybe but I will feel a lot better by telling him what a jerk he is." She left the room.

He shook his head in disbelief, Yuka was getting crazy if she thought she could correct him in the same way she had corrected him on more than one occasions, even then he had to admit, something had to be done, Saeko couldn't be left like this. He needed to clear his head as tomorrow was bound to become an exhausting day for him, he had to confront Dreachon, he had to ask him for help in finding out if his feelings for Nyu and her other personality were honest and sincere, he really needed to get some serious night rest.

* * *

"Morning Nozomi-chan, did you have a good night rest?"

"Morning Yuka-senpai, I'm sorry to say but I didn't get that much rest I'm afraid."

Yuka nodded as he worked further on breakfast, no one of them had actually enjoyed much rest this night, Saeko was having horrible nightmares everything she went to sleep and every time she woke up screaming and crying.

"The poor girl, it must be awful when you're being haunted in your sleep like that." Nozomi whispered as she looked at what Yuka was cooking for them.

"I'm afraid it's not just a bad dream for her Nozomi-chan, you see what Saeko-chan is going through is a reliving of a horrible event that took place recently in her life, I don't know the full details but Kouta said it was horrible."

"Did she suffer from the last night, you all looked to be well rested when I saw you?"

Yuka shrugged her shoulders, she didn't suffer from it as far as I know but then she did spend the night next to Dreachon-san." They looked at each other when something began to dawn on them.

"Senpai, is it possible that through some way being with him stops her from reliving that experience?"

"I don't know, it doesn't make any sense, how does he do that then, what makes him so special that makes her forget something that terrible?" Yuka looked back at the breakfast.

"Senpai, there is something else that I need to discus with you and Kouta-san."


	10. X Erinnerungen

**X **

**Erinnerungen**

"Nozomi-chan, are you certain about this?"

"I am Kouta-san, the man had a picture of Mayu-chan with him, he told me he was family of her and they were still worried about her well-being."

"Kouta, do you think it's possible that her mother has changed her mind after all this time?"

"I don't know, she didn't object to it at all back then, but perhaps things have changed." He looked at Nozomi. "What else did this man say?"

"Just that there were problems in their family of which Mayu-chan became the victim, he asked me about the address but I told him I first wanted to discuss with you both." She pulled the card she gotten out of her purse. "He told me that if she or you wanted to talk you could contact him."

Yuka took a hold of it. "A bit odd, he has given you his business card." She remarked as she looked at the name on it.

"He was being very polite about it."

"We should first ask Mayu-chan what she thinks of this, it will be her choice in the end, we should tell her about it tonight, Nozomi-chan I want to thank you for telling us this first."

"I had wanted to tell you all last night but with what happened I kind of forgot about it, it also didn't seem fair to bother you with yet another problem."

Yuka had to laugh; Nozomi was always being so caring about other people's problems.

"Don't worry Nozomi-chan, Kouta much rather enjoys a normal problem than a Dreachon related problem, don't you Kouta dear?"

Kouta had to cough. Why did she have to bring him up? "Yuka please, I really don't fancy thinking about him at the moment, not until I have had my breakfast at least."

"Then you shouldn't be the last to wake up, besides I told you that you portion is still waiting for you in the kitchen."

"Right, right, I'll go and get it myself then."

"It's you own fault." She snapped at him as he left the room. "Now Nozomi-chan, do you have any plans for today, I'm sure Kouta wants some peace and quiet to gather his courage."

Nozomi laughed with her, it would be nice to go out with Yuka, for old times' sake. "I don't have much planned, just a visit to a former teacher of mine, he might be able to help me."

"Then let's go, after that we might grab something nice to drink and you can tell me all about it." She grabbed her purse as well as she set off, right at the door she yelled at Kouta, just to make sure. "Nozimi-chan and I are going out, you take care of everything okay"

"Yuka wait just a moment." He came rushing towards them. "Please if you can perhaps take Saeko-chan with you, right now I think it's better if they don't meet."

Yuka was about to object when Nozomi got in between. "That will be fine with me, I'm sure we can have some fun together, it's okay senpai."

She relented and gave in. "I guess you're right, though I'm not sure she wants to go anywhere, you saw the look on her face during breakfast."

"I know that Yuka, but right now she needs something to keep her busy, something to take her minds off things."

"I guess it is then settled, Saeko-chan is coming with us for the day." Nozomi smiled as the decision was made then, both Kouta and Yuka nodded in agreement. "Only thing left to do now is to ask if she wanted it herself."

Kouta watched as Yuka and Nozomi talked to her, in the end she finally gave in and went with them, although she still had that sad expression on her face. Hopefully Nozomi was right that they could cheer her up.

"Have a good time and come back safe." He mumbled to himself as he resumed his breakfast.

* * *

"Mayu, it is cold out here, why did we have to go again?" Nana grumbled as she looked at the beach, it was deserted and for good reasons, it was freezing outside and she really wanted to be somewhere else, somewhere warm and cozy.

"I told you Nana-san, we are just here to see how our other friend is doing; besides we had some extra food left so I thought it would be nice to give him some." She smiled. "Besides Wanta needed a good walk and I think the beach looks beautiful this time of year."

"I still think it's too cold."

"Oi you brats!"

"Mayu is that?"

They both looked in the direction of the shouting. "It is him all right, I recognize his voice everywhere." Coming towards them was Bando, still with the same pissed expression on his face as usual. "What do the two of you think you're doing here?"

"We were just taking Wanta for a walk, besides we had some leftovers from yesterday and I thought you might enjoy them." She smiled at him, off course he would know what brought her here, she has been proving him with leftovers for some time now.

"I see you are back on your feet." He noticed as he looked at Nana, the last time he saw her she was a mess. "So how did it end for you, did that bastard show up and keep his promise?" They both look at each other, Bando must have been referring to Dreachon and Saeko, seems like he wasn't aware of what had happened.

"Let me guess, that cowardly bastard never showed up did he, I knew it." He laughed.

"Actually Bando-san, he stayed true to his promise, we met them both on the fifth day, Saeko-chan as she now calls herself is all right."

"So the bastard did manage to do it." They could both hear him growl now, did some bad blood exist between them.

"Bando-san, if I may ask, could you tell us what happened to that man who attacked us in the house, Dreachon-san had that man's skull in his possession."

He looked at them both. "I won't talk about that as it wasn't pretty believe me, it's also something that little brats like you shouldn't get exposed to."

Nana was about to ask him more but Bando continued with his story. "I'd be careful if I was you, he really enjoyed it what he was doing to that man, those were the eyes of a monster all right." He clenched his own fist, despite what he witnessed that night he was still anxious for a fight with him, an opponent worthy to test his own skills and strength against.

"So far he has been quite kind to us." Nana remarked, sure there was the unneeded outburst against Saeko yesterday but other than that his presence was not at all that unpleasant.

"Even then, thank you for the advice Bando-san, I hope you will enjoy the meal and stay safe, I don't like to see you get hurt."

"Like I need some brats telling me what to do." He mumbled as he took hold of the food, he did have to admit that it smelled good and it was warm, he was going to enjoy it.

"Take care of yourself." Nana cheered as well.

"Yeah yeah whatever, now get out of here, both of you." Bando remarked as he signaled for them to leave.

They were almost of the beach when they heard him yell. "When you see that damned bastard tell him I'm still waiting for that rematch!"

* * *

"Yuka-san may I ask you a question?" Saeko asked her, the whole walk she had been quiet, it was a welcome change compared to her being silent but even then it was unexpected.

"What do you want to know then?"

"It's about….it's about...something bad."

"Would you be so kind to explain Saeko-chan, I don't have a clue what you mean with that."

She was fiddling with her fingers, whatever it was she wanted to ask was in some way troubling her. "It's about sleeping together, when I told Mayu-san that I slept together with him she gave me a strange look, Nana-san told me to keep it quiet about the second time."

"And what is it that you want to know then?" Nozomi asked her as she too sensed the young girl's anxiety, even she could tell that Saeko was actually scared about asking.

"Was I being a bad girl, did I do a bad thing by sleeping with him?"

Yuka was taken aback. "You just lied next to him didn't you, that's not really sleeping together you know."

"It isn't?" Now she was surprised not to say the least confused, both Mayu and Nana had made it sound she was doing something bad but now Yuka and Nozomi were telling her something different, who did she believe.

"You just slept next to him, that is okay and not a bad thing at all." She got her reply from Nozomi. "It's actually a very nice thing to do when you're alone."

"So then I was being a good girl after all, being with him isn't bad at all." Now she started to smile again, Yuka patted her on the head.

"That is right my dear, you haven't been bad at all, you just felt lonely and you went to the person you felt most comfortable with."

"I did feel lonely on my own."

"You see, now do you feel any better knowing that you were a good girl after all?"

"Yes I do." She began to smile again like she did before. "Will Dreachon-sama like me again if I stay a good girl then?"

Yuka had to sigh, it was so short lived. "Off course he will dear, I'm certain that even right now he's sorry about what he said to you." In truth she wasn't certain at all; it was very likely that he was still very much the opposite, still her little lie at least made Saeko smile again.

"Now that does look a lot better." Nozomi giggled with them. "Shall we continue then, it's right around the corner here."

* * *

Kouta could hear a knock on the front door, surprised he looked as everybody either had a key or in the case of one he would just let himself in, shrugging of those thoughts he went to front door. "To be honest you're the last person I would expect to knock."

"Just because I am to the point does not mean I don't understand decency, besides we still have one unresolved matter after our unfortunate interruption yesterday."

"You're not even going to bother with asking how she is doing are you?"

"Why should I? From your question it's clear she is okay, had there been any serious problem with her you would have likely contacted me." Dreachon growled back at him as he stepped inside. "Her safety is a promise, I fully intend to uphold my word but that is all I will do, I am not here to babysit her or any of you for that matter."

"You told me that before, but I don't believe that you can be that cold to her."

"Believe what you will, it makes no difference to either me or my cause, I am here to do one thing and one thing only, to make sure both of you accursed species don't ruin this world."

Kouta just walked away, he wasn't going to listen to this again. "Please don't go there, it was already depressing enough when you told me that the first time, we just want to live here in peace without having to worry about such things."

"Think what you want but you are already in it, up to your neck in this entire mess."

"Okay then, let just get this one then, let's find out if my feeling for Nyu-chan's other personality were genuine and then you can leave this house."

"Be that way then." He looked into the room noticing the skull still standing on one of the closets. "Still too weak to do it I see." Pointing at the skull.

"Why does that make her weak, that is just dumb?"

"In my culture not dealing with a demon of your past is a sign of weakness, a sign that you do not appreciate the gift that has been granted."

"I doubt it that Saeko-chan doesn't appreciate her new life, she's enjoying it as much as she can, if you think that she doesn't then you are wrong about her, then you don't know her at all, despite all the information you have gathered on her life."

"Is that a challenge Kouta-san, are you challenging me?"

"I may be afraid of you but that doesn't mean I am just going to let you harm that girl."

Kouta could see the eyes of Dreachon were narrowing, he could hear the low growling coming from him and he just prayed this wasn't going to be a costly mistake.

"We will see about that in time, but now not waste any more time." He leaned closer to Kouta as their eyes locked. "We have two ways of doing this, the choice will be yours to make."

"What are the choices then?"

"The first is that you come with me to the facility, I have the technology there to access your memories, they will be downloaded into the main datatrax and we can then see them."

"No, I won't do that, it sounds more like you can then download all my memories, that I won't allow you, my memories are my own."

"I would highly recommend it though, the second option is more dangerous but it does provide you with the discretion you apparently desire."

"You never provide anyone with an easy choice do you?" Kouta sighed once more as he sat down, just as he had feared when he had thought about it the first time

"I never said this was going to be easy." Dreachon sat down opposite of him. "This will be a delicate matter; I trust that we won't be disturbed for however long this will take me."

"The girls are all out, I don't expect them anytime soon but what do you mean, aren't we going to do this together?"

"This way is an ancient ritual that enables a blending of our minds, it will allow me to guide you through your own memories and experience what you felt back then, however I have not done this in a long while, nor have I ever done it on a human mind." Kouta felt how Dreachon placed his fingers on his head, the claws gently piercing his skin.

"Relax your mind, think back to that moment, don't ask any questions, just watch what is happening, don't worry about doing something wrong, their memories, we can't alter them."

Kouta let out a deep sigh, he was trying to relax himself, easier said than done he thought to himself with having claws piercing his skin and two large hands wrapped around his head.

Reluctantly he closed his eyes as he began to think back about that moment on the stairs, the last time he ever had spoken with the other Nyu.

"Now let us see how deep this hole truly is."

* * *

"Mayu can't we just go home, it's getting even colder now and I really want to go home to have some warm dinner." She was getting impatient by now and certainly by now making it pretty clear that she didn't like it anymore in the cold.

"Nana-san, you are really getting hungry aren't you?" Mayu had to laugh as she noticed her friend's mood, truth be told she was starting to get a bit hungry herself. "If you want to go home so badly then why don't we go now, I'm sure that Wanta has had enough walking for now, besides I'm a bit hungry myself and I also really want to have sukiyaki tonight."

"Eh!?" Nana screamed in surprise, she didn't know this. "Are we having sukiyaki tonight?"

"Yeah, Yuka-san told me this morning when we were making breakfast, she thought it would be a nice treat for Saeko-san and us as well, given we now have the extra funds she wanted to make a big portion for us."

"Sukiyaki, sukiyaki." Nana almost drooled at the thought; it had become one of her favorite meals. "Mayu you had better not be lying to me again, you know how much I love sukiyaki."

"Nana-san, you know I won't lie to you about food." She remarked as they kept walking.

"So I guess we should hurry after all." Mayu laughed again as she could hear the rumbling of her friends stomach. "You're already making it pretty clear you want that sukiyaki real badly."

"That's mean Mayu, you're not supposed to make fun of that, you're a meanie." Nana cried out as she heard the mean words that Mayu said to her. "That was really mean of you Mayu, just because my stomach rumbles doesn't mean I want the sukiyaki that badly." Her stomach rumbled again even louder this time, Mayu had to laugh even harder this time.

"I give up, I do want it badly." Nana relented as she heard her stomach rumble again and again, no point any more in denying it she thought.

"It is good to hear you laugh again Mayu-chan, I have missed the sound of your voice." They both heard from behind them, her eyes got wide as she recognized the voice.

"No it can't be." She gasped in horror as a man stepped forward.

"I had hoped for you to be more excited to see me again." The man smiled.

"No, go away, I no longer want to see you!" She screamed at him.

"After all the effort I had to go through to find you again, that really hurts me Mayu-chan, I have really missed you, I really cared for you."

"I never missed you, you're the reason I had to leave."

"Is that any way to treat your dear father, it seems like you have lost your manners." Looking at Nana the man smiled. "Who is this, have you found another friend for us both? That is very kind of you my dear?" His eyes were wide as he looked at her again, such a nice face, such lovely hair and such cute decorations in her hair.

"Mayu is that your papa?" Nana asked her, confused to what was going on between them.

"No he is not my father, my real father died a long time ago." Tears flooded her face as she thought back to her real father, the love and kindness she always got from him getting the better of her. "You will never be my father, now get away from me!"

"That is really a cruel thing to say, I loved you too, I gave you so much don't you remember it anymore, all the time that we spent together."

"You never gave me anything but pain and misery, you took everything away that I held dear back then."

"Such a shame to see you have lost your manners during your stay with those people, I'm afraid I will need to teach them to you all over again." He grabbed her arm.

"Let go off Mayu, you're hurting her!" Nana cried as she saw her face, she was in pain, she wouldn't let anyone harm her friend. "Let go off her now, I mean it." She lashed out with her vectors throwing the man to the ground.

"You little ungrateful whore, how dare you hit an adult, after I am done with Mayu-chan I will certainly take my time teaching you some manners."

"I won't let you harm her." Nana got in front of Mayu as she tried to block the man's approach. "Mayu is my best friend; I won't allow anyone to do her harm." She spread her arms although she knew that it was a futile gesture.

The man struck out for her with his fist, Nana just looked at it as she hit the man back with her vectors, lifting him into the air. Mayu watched as her stepfather landed hard on the ground, she could hear him cough as he got back up, she knew that Nana was using her vectors to protect her, but she didn't want her to harm anyone. Nana lifted the man into the air again and threw him as hard as she could into the nearest three. "You will no longer cause Mayu any harm, not as long as I'm around." She yelled as she looked at the man.

"Do you think I'm afraid of some little kids, I know exactly where you live, you harm me any further and I will send the police after you both." The man pointed at them both.

"Then I will have to bury you here." Nana remarked, she didn't want to do this but she felt like there was no other choice for her.

"Nana-san please stop it!" May cried as she hugged her friend, she didn't want Nana to do this, even to this man.

"Why Mayu, why are you stopping me?"

"Because Nana-san." She cried as she looked her in the eyes. "If you kill him you would become a murdered as well...I don't want Nana-san… to kill people."

Nana gave up, she knew that Mayu was right, there was no point in becoming a murderer, even against such a mean person like this man.

"Please let us go away from here; Kouta-san will know what to do." Mayu took a hold of nana hand as she pulled her away; she wanted to get as fast as possible away from this place.

"Run all you want Mayu-chan, I will come for you soon again!" She could still hear him shouting in the distance, they just kept running as fast as they could.

* * *

"You know Nozomi-chan, that short talk you had with your old teacher sure took a lot longer than I had thought, it's already starting to get dark."

"I'm sorry Yuka-senpai, you and Saeko-chan were free to leave, you really didn't have to wait for me the entire time."

Yuka raised her hand to keep her quiet. "Don't apologize, we still had a good time there and for you that conversation is a lot more important than having a drink with me."

"I liked it in there, I like your voice." Saeko got between them. "Is it fun to talk so loudly?"

"You mean singing, what Nozomi-chan was doing wasn't loud talking but singing." Yuka corrected her but it was good to hear that she had enjoyed herself as well. "You see Nozomi-chan, even little Saeko-chan had fun inside." She could see that her words were already calming her nerves. Why don't we just go home now, I need to start working on the dinner anyway, I thrust you will be joining us tonight, it's sukiyaki that we are having."

"Are you sure that is okay with you, are you certain there is enough?"

"Don't worry your head about that, thanks to a certain person's card we have bought more than enough for us all." Yuka had to laugh about the matter.

"Then I will gladly come and join you." She then noticed that Saeko was looking her, her eyes already making it clear she wanted to ask another question. "What is it you want to ask me?"

"If you're at the house tonight could you perhaps teach me to talk loudly, eh I mean to sing, Dreachon-sama might like me better if I can sing for him."

"Saeko-chan, what kind of a question is that to ask? Yuka asked her but Nozomi held her, she nodded her head to let her know it was okay. "I would love to help you with singing, but you shouldn't sing just to please one person, you should sing because you love to sing."

"I don't understand that." She was puzzled as she now looked at the both of them, as if searching for the answer, but neither of them seemed to have it for her.

"We'll explain it to you on the way to home my dear." Yuka wrapped her arm around Saeko's shoulder. "We'll be home soon and then I will have a nice surprise just for you, you are going to love it." She boasted as they started their march towards the Inn.

* * *

Kouta watched as he saw himself sitting there on the stairs next to Nyu, no, the other personality in his arms, he felt even more sorry for her now then he had felt back then.

Seeing it all back he still felt terrible at the thought of having let her go, he should have forced her to stay no matter what, no matter that he knew she would come back to him.

With tears he listened once more to the words she was saying to him, some of them now made sense as he knew the reason for them while others were still a mystery for him, he could see all the pain and suffering she had endured as with, it pained him to see her get up. "_Don't go!_" he could hear himself shout.

"_Why I caused your families-?_" She protested against him, she looked so surprised in her eyes, he hadn't even noticed it back then. "_I don't understand._"

"_Kanae….you killed Kanae and my father so I won't forgive you._" The words sounded so harsh to him now but at least he knew these were true, he could never fully forgive her.

He saw how she turned her face away from him; no doubt his words must have been horrible to her at this point.

"_But…but…if you hurt someone again I…would surely again…always regret it._" He was still holding his arms around her, trying to keep her from leaving. "_That sad girl from when we were kids and…Nyu too…I love them._" There they were, the words he wanted to know if they were honest and true, had he lied to her again back there and then. With pain in his heart he could see how she was crying as well as she uttered only his name. "_Kouta…_" she turned around and kissed him, he fell to his knees seeing it happen all over again, he could feel them, her feelings for him were true, yet they caused him only more pain.

"_Please forget about everything._" She gently caressed his face. "_I just wanted to be by your side._" Seeing the tears still in her eyes his memory said the only name he ever had of her, he knew that the name was not right, he could just beat himself for never having asked her.

"_I'm sorry about all the sad memories I've caused you._" He looked at them both now, how much it pained him to hear those words again from her, she was sincere, she meant every word of it, yet they all made him feel worse, he had come here for clarity, not more words to make him doubt his own heart.

With his own tearing eyes he watched as him and her hugged each other, the only time they had ever done so, she looked so happy to finally have him hold her in his arms, he didn't to see any more of it but he knew he had too, he needed to hear her last words once more.

* * *

"KOUTA-SAN!" Nana burst into the hallway almost forgetting to take of her shoes in her race to get to Kouta as fast as she possibly could. "WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

"Nana-san, you don't need to yell like that, Kouta-san isn't deaf, at least he wasn't until you rushed in like that." Mayu remarked as she followed her into the house.

"But Mayu we need to tell him!" Nana yelled again, she still seemed to be on edge.

"I know that." She gave up; there was little point in calming her down now that she was all hyper, she raced through the hallway again almost crashing herself through one of the doors as she hurried to get into the living room. "KOUTA!"

She could see both him and Dreachon just sitting there, facing each other though neither of them reacted to her almost violent intrusion. "KOUTA, KOUTA, HURRY WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" She almost tackled him in her rush to get to him.

She stopped as Mayu called her to halt with what she was doing. "Nana-san, they seem to be busy with something important, we can't just barge in here."

"But Mayu, we need to tell them, we need to show them about your bad second papa, don't we Mayu, don't they need to know that he is after you?"

"I know that Nana-san, I know."

"Then let's do it." She yelled as she pulled them apart from each other. "Kouta-san, Kouta-san, there's something you need to know."

Kouta woke up, he felt as though he had been on the receiving end of a car. "Nana-chan, Mayu-chan, what are you doing here all worked up?" He was really starting to feel nauseous.

"You should have waited though." He coughed, he was so close to it, he was about to look at them again as he heard Dreachon almost screaming.

"What have you done!?" He howled as he grabbed his own head. "You severed the link.!"

They looked at him wondering what was wrong. "Dreachon-san are you okay?" Kouta asked as he moved closer to him, still clutching his own head it was obvious he was in pain.

"I'm…not…they severed…the link…too abruptly." He fell to his knees. "I need to rest if I am to recover from this." He got back up as he struggled to get out of the room

"What feedback are you talking about?" Kouta helped him to get up, supporting his weight his own. "You really don't look so good."

"Contact Dogo for me…it is vital…that you contact him." With that he collapsed on the floor.

* * *

"I'm not going to tell you Saeko-chan, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it."

She had been asking her the entire trip back what the surprise was going to be and so far she had not taken no for an answer, she was persistent which had surprised Yuka a bit.

"Please tell me, I want to know."

"If you keep asking that then she might not even give you the surprise." Nozomi commented as she watched Saeko now suddenly frightened reacted to her.

"No, she would, would she really do that is I keep asking!?" She almost had to cry but Yuka was quick enough to comfort her.

"Nozomi-chan was just teasing you, you will get that surprise tonight, I promise okay." She winked to Nozomi, they both knew she would ask them about the surprise in just a couple of minutes, thank god they were almost home.

"Please tell me Yuka-san?" There she went again Yuka thought to herself, for someone her age she was pretty persistent, dare she say it even getting irritating and exhausting with her constant questioning. She felt relieved when she opened the front door.

"Kouta we're home again." Taking off her shoes she was glad to be home for other reasons as well, her feet were killing her. "After dinner I'm going to take some well-earned rest." She sighed as she got up again, there was still dinner to make. They were greeted by Nyu who was already busy in the kitchen. "I thought I would get started already as we didn't know if you would make it back in time."

"Ah Nyu-chan, thank you but you shouldn't have." Yuka looked in surprise, Nyu had already been busy with the vegetables and the meat

"It's okay, besides I do like being in the kitchen but if you want to still help I haven't started on the side dishes yet." She pointed at them, still lying there in the plastic bags.

Yuka put on her apron as she got started. "Then I will take care of those, did you also find the items I told you about?"

"I did find them but I don't know how to use them with the rest of the ingredients, why did you ask for these specifically Yuka-san?"

"This is how my mother used to make sukiyaki when we had something special to celebrate, it's been a while since she last made it this way but I still remembered what we needed for it."

"I didn't know we had something special to celebrate tonight." Nyu looked at her in surprise; there were no birthdays as far as she knew.

"I know we don't have any real reason to celebrate but I thought it would be nice to have us all together again, the last couple of days have been somewhat unnerving for us and I believe that a good warm dinner might do us all some good."

"Well it is certainly starting to smell delicious, I'm sure they're all going to enjoy it."

"Can we help?" Both Nyu and Yuka turned around as they saw Nana and Saeko entering the kitchen. "We were wondering if we could help you?" Saeko asked again.

"There isn't much for you two to do in the kitchen but if you want you could and ready the table for us, would you be so kind?" Nyu answered them while looking at Yuka.

Saeko rushed out of the kitchen leaving Nana standing there still in shock on what just raced past her. "Saeko-san, you shouldn't run in the house." She yelled as she went after her.

"Makes you ask yourself where she gets all that energy from?" Nyu whispered in her ear as they watched Nana took off. "She's very energetic."

"You don't know the half of it; during the walk back she kept constantly asking me about her surprise, I'm telling you that little girl can be very tenacious."

"And yet most of the time she's quite timid about things, you know how she makes herself as small as possible when she first asks you something or if it's something personal."

Yuka had to think back to when Saeko asked her and Nozomi if she had been a bad girl for sleeping with Dreachon. "That is true, but she is still learning a lot, she'll be fine."

"Besides Nyu-chan, we need to get back at making dinner." She smiled as they both resumed.

* * *

Author's note: A simple request for those of you reading this story if possible, do give a small review. Your praise or criticism is always helpful, whether as motivation or as instructions in making this into a better story.


	11. XI Begünstigung

**XI**

** Begünstigung**

Putting down the bowl she looked at them. "May I leave the table, I want to see him?"

"You can go dear once you have put your dishes into the kitchen."

"I will Yuka-san, thank you." Saeko made a small bow as she got up from the table. "Is it okay if I bring him some, I still have some leftover?" Her voice sounded nervous to them.

"I'm sorry Saeko-chan but I doubt he will be hungry." Yuka once more answered her, she watched as Saeko left the room before she nudged Kouta. "You still haven't told her what happened today have you? You should have at least tried to explain it to her."

"I would Yuka but I don't know where to start, I don't even know myself what went wrong."

"Did he say anything before he went unconscious?"

"He told me to contact Dogo but I don't know who that might be for certain nor do I have any clue as to how I should contact him, it might have been that scary looking thing that appeared right before he left to find Saeko-chan."

She almost whacked him. "And you didn't think to ask if Saeko-chan perhaps knows, she spent more time with him than any of us you baka!" She got up herself and left, clearly upset.

"I'll go and ask her." Nana remarked as she looked at him. "Besides you need to get yourself some rest as well, if he is in such a bad shape then who knows what could happen to you."

"Don't worry Nana-chan, I'm feeling just fine." He gestured, he was feeling better than ever.

"Even then still you should rest."

She went up the stairs, getting to the top of the staircase she could already hear Saeko's voice, seemed she was talking to him though there was tone of sadness to her.

"I'm here master, I won't leave you, I will make sure you will be safe."

"He must be proud of you." Nana said as she stepped inside though she felt guilty about taking her by surprise. Saeko looked behind her; the look in her eyes said enough, she had clearly not expected someone to up here. "You heard what I said?" She mumbled to her.

Nana looked down on her, she could tell Saeko didn't like that she had been overheard. "I did and you shouldn't be ashamed of that, I think it's very sweet of you to keep him safe." She sat down next to her, resting her hand on Saeko's shoulder. "I know I would feel that way."

"Will he be okay, do think it's my fault?"

"It isn't Saeko-san, he just didn't feel well." Nana averted her eyes as she knew that it was in fact her own fault that caused Dreachon to have lost his consciousness. "Saeko-san may I ask you something, do you perhaps know who a person called Dogo might be?"

"Dogo, he's at the facility but why do you ask me."

"Could you contact him, Dreachon-san asked us to contact him before he felt ill?"

"I don't like him, he is scary and he still calls me newborn. I don't like to be called that."

"Still do you think you can contact him, he can probably help to make him better again."

"Do you think that he will be proud of me again if I do that?"

Nana just nodded her head as Saeko went to look through his personal belongings. "He told me should I ever needed, to contact the facility then this I could use." She said as she placed a small circular object in front of Nana.

"What is it?" She asked as she pointed at it, to her it didn't look like any telephone she had seen, it looked even smaller than the one Kouta had received. Saeko pressed it as they watched how a shadowy figure appeared, its face or what would be its face was blank and devoid of any features saves for the six orbs with an unsettling glow starting back at them.

"Newborn, state the nature of this communication and be swift about it." The voice was cold and hard, like the face it was devoid of emotions.

"Its Dreachon-sama he's not feeling well, could you help him get better?"

"Your request is illogical, the Sauronican physiology is designed to the point that an illness could not occur and certainly not from the low class diseases that infest this world."

"But he's not feeling well, please you must help him?"

Nana watched as the figure spoke to them again, it didn't have a mouth at all and yet it talked to them with ease though it sounded very arrogant to her. She kept listening as Dogo was, what seemed to her, becoming irritated at Saeko's inability to explain what was wrong.

"Just connect this unit to lord Dreachon armor, it is not that difficult." He growled at them.

"I don't know where?"

"The unit located on his left wrist you will press the following dial, third from the left, second from the top, this will then synchronize the unit directly with my subroutines."

Saeko pressed the buttons as she was instructed while she was kept under Dogo's watchful eyes, Nana could well understand by now why Saeko didn't like him. He felt cold to her.

"Ah yes, I am receiving the biometrics on his status standby."

"So what should I do help him?"

"You will do nothing, I will administer the nanite solution myself to ensure there will be no complications to our lords recovery." Neither of them knew how he meant to do as Dogo wasn't anywhere near them to help. Their question was quickly answered as Nana saw once more the vortex ripping into the air, with a sense of dread she watched as long weird looking tentacles appeared from it. They kept increasing in length as they snaked closer to them.

"Don't worry Nana-san, I know what these are." Saeko remarked as she noticed how unnerving it must have been for her. "They belong to Dogo." Nana felt some relief but it still didn't mean that she liked the look of these, nervous she watched as they snaked their way over towards Dreachon himself. A sharp click was heard as they injected something. "The nanite solution has been injected, for the duration of his recovery you should let him rest."

"Thank you Dogo for your help." Saeko made a small bow to show her gratefulness.

"I am not doing this for you newborn, I am only aiding my lord." With that the tentacles withdrew, the vortex began to fade again and Dogo himself disappeared.

"I guess we should do as Dogo told us and just let him rest?" Nana asked as she turned to Saeko but already she was resting her head on his chest as she began to cry.

"I won't leave you master." She ushered as she closed her own eyes, Nana watched but could already feel herself jealous of her. "I'll be going then, just don't stay here for too long okay?"

"I will, thank you Nana-san for your help."

Nana turned her eyes away, she knew that it wasn't right to think this way but why did Saeko get to enjoy what had been taken so violently taken from her. "Papa, I miss you." She cried as she walked down the stairs again. She missed him so much.

* * *

The chief watched through the window as he listened to the ravings of the prime minister, the old fool was furious as word had gotten to him of the deployment of silpelits to capture Lucy.

"But off course sir I understand fully how unfortunate the current situation is and let me assure you that these rumors are nothing more than that, rumors intended to sow discord towards our combined efforts." He listened more to the man's rambling and his concerns for the amount of incidents so far that have plagued them.

"I see, that is very worrying to hear that even the finest agents of Saseba were unable to bring in this rogue diclonius." He watched as two men entered his office. "Of course sire I will keep you informed of our findings and I will certainly inform you of any further actions."

He put the horn back as he looked at them, now standing in front of his desk.

"Gentlemen I will get straight to the point, do any of you have an idea to whom I was just talking to on the phone." They both looked at him obviously neither had any clue.

"That was the damn prime minister you idiots, it would appear that somebody talked or leaked information about our deployment of silpelits to recover Lucy."

Neither of the men spoke, they looked at each other.

"I want information immediately about this leak; we can't afford a breach of our security."

"But sir I don't understand what this has to do with us?"

"Be quiet you fool, right now your two departments are the only ones tasked with the recovery of Lucy which means that the mole is among your staff." He slammed his fist on the desk as he stood up again. "Find this person and then I want you both to resume your task of finding a way to recover Lucy." He turned his attention to the first man. "Dr. Ritsuko so far you have produced nothing but failures to me, this will be your last chance otherwise consider yourself removed from my staff permanently." He resisted the urge to smile as he saw the doctors face.

"However there has also been some rather interesting news for us, it would appear that a group of Saseba agents were injured when they confronted a young diclonius in the city."

"Sir does that mean Lucy has begun infecting people again?"

"No, this diclonius was older and appeared as a fourteen year old girl which leaves us with just two likely suspects." The chief had to chuckle as he sat back in his chair. "From their description she didn't seem to match nr. 7 in either look or behavior which leaves us just with the presumed dead nr. 28." He looked at Ritsuko, the man's face contorted even more.

"How long has it been since that incident took place?"

"Yesterday it seems which should be impossible as you claimed before that she could only have lived for three days and yet there seven days after your surgery, she was there alive."

"But sir that is just impossible, without her vital organs and the life-support she could not have survived that long on her own, I also fail to see how without any limbs she would been able to move around in Kamakura."

"It would appear that nr. 28 has been able to regrow her lost limbs, a very fascinating concept don't you agree gentlemen." Both men looked at him with surprise, neither understood this.

"I can only then presume that the agents were attacked by her vectors?"

"That is another interesting part, it seems they were injured when an unidentified man confronted them instead claiming that this silpelit belonged to him."

"But why would a person go and help a diclonius, they are far too dangerous or was this man not aware of what she truly was, how did the agents even recognize her?"

"The silpelit had lost her hat and she called him master when she noticed him, does that sound familiar to you Dr. Ritsuko." The chief looked at the other man, a doctor as well before he continued. "It now appears that this man was also responsible for two assaults on our operatives, one of them ended in a loss of life."

Ritsuko had to swallow, how was it his entire fault for everything that gone wrong. "But sir, neither the incidents with nr. 7 and nr. 35 were my responsibility and now you are trying to put the blame of this latest incident on my head again?"

"You were the one that claimed technology could be used to control these girls, you created the bombs that were implanted inside nr. 35 and you create the device that was supposed to keep nr. 28 in check and we both now know how both of them have ended."

"But sir I..." The doctor was feeling sick; he couldn't believe this was happening to him.

"No more buts from you." He turned his head to address the other doctor who had so far been rather quiet. "Now Dr. Nousou how has you work been so far?"

The man snapped to the attention. "Ah yes we are making considerable progress and I can guarantee you the results will be most pleasing Kakuzawa-sama."

He had to smile as he could see the sour expression on Ritsuko's face. "Ah Toho please don't give me that face." He laughed as they both exited the chief's office. Closing the door behind them, Ritsuko in a fit of rage, confronted him.

"Just what do you think you're doing you bastard? Don't you even dare to usurp me in this matter!"

Nousou just waved his hand away. "You're an old dog without fangs Toho, what could you possibly do to me?" He smiled as he took a bite from the chocolate.

"I know exactly what you are doing in that rat's nest you have down there; you will not get any of my technology to aid you!"

"I don't have any need for your pieces of junk; I have created my very own technological instruments thanks to the aid of your assistant." With that he left the man behind him as Dr. Nousou went back to his own office, he had much more important work to do.

In the distance he could still hear the screaming and ranting of Ritsuko and he had to laugh even harder as he thought of the old fool. It was time for the old man to retire.

* * *

Yuka woke up and as she stretched her arms and legs she could already smell something wonderful coming from the kitchen, no doubt Nyu was making a nice breakfast for them.

"Morning Nyu-chan, hmm that smells really good." She smiled as she entered the kitchen, Nyu was already pretty busy it seemed as she couldn't stay still for a moment.

"Ah morning Yuka-san well I did got up early so I made a quick stop at the market, the fish was cheap today so I bought a lot of it."

"They do look very delicious." Yuka smiled as she took a small piece from the nearest one.

"Hey you're not supposed to eat them yet, leave something for the others." Nyu cried as she noticed Yuka taking a second piece. "That's mean of you Yuka-san."

"I seem to recall you doing the same with dinner last night as you couldn't keep your fingers off the beef." She pointed back at her; both girls had to laugh hard about their antics.

"You two are just the worst." They could hear from behind them, turning around they saw to their surprise that Kouta was standing there. "Kouta, what are you doing here!?" Yuka yelped in surprise as she almost jumped. "Don't you dare to scare me like that again."

"I decided to get up early so you couldn't get a reason to scold me for being late but seeing you two like this I really wish I had done far sooner." Both Yuka and Nyu had to laugh even harder than before. "Oh Kouta it's just some harmless girl fun between Yuka-san and me, you shouldn't be worried about it." They started to giggle now.

"I don't like where this is going." He remarked as he shook his head, clearly both of them were up to something and that giggling made him even more suspicious.

"Kouta my dear, you should be a bit more trustful towards girls or at the very least to us." Yuka gave him that innocent look and looking further Nyu joined her as well.

"Yuka please, it's way too early to be lectured by anybody." He waved them away as he left the kitchen, behind him could hear their cries of joy and laughing. "How typical of her." He mumbled to himself as he walked into the living room. He did notice that no one of the other girls had come down, seemed that they were still enjoying the warm beds.

"Morning Kouta-san." Mayu mentioned as she saw him. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Ah yes thanks for asking, I'm just glad that Saeko-chan managed to get some rest as well." He did have to smile as at least Saeko had been quiet, like nothing had happened.

"I noticed that she didn't sleep with Nana-san and me last night, did she sleep with any of you?" Mayu's voice sounded off to him, almost as if she was scared.

"I think she still spent the entire night with him though I still have my doubts if he has recovered or not." He noticed the awkward look on her face. "Is there something wrong?"

"She shouldn't be with him, it's wrong." She remarked as she looked at him. "And no I'm not okay and you know why."

"You mean that man who tried to assault you and Nana-chan yesterday, is that still bothering you? He knew it was but still he felt the need to ask her. "I wouldn't worry too much if you make sure that after school you come back here right away, if you see him again be sure to contact the police."

"But what if they came here to talk with me, they would notice Nana-san, Nyu-san or Saeko-san if they were to step inside." Mayu cried. "I can't allow them to get hurt because of me."

"Don't say something silly, they won't get hurt and if that really bothers you I will have a word with that man myself."

"I can't ask you to do this for me."

"You don't need to ask me, your part of this family Mayu-chan and I will do my best to protect my family no matter what."

"Morning everybody!" Nana almost yelled with delight as she entered the room, to him it seemed that of all the people she must have had the best rest of them all.

"You seem all cheerful and happy." He remarked as he watched sit down. "Any particular reason for that?"

"No reason really but today just feels like it's going to be a great day, I just know it." Kouta raised his eyebrow as he looked at her. "You certainly are pretty certain of that aren't you?"

"Good morning to you all." Nyu smiled as she came in holding the dishes. "I'm sorry if you had to wait." She put them down on the table as Yuka brought in the rest.

"It looks good Nyu-san, oh it tastes even better." Nana cried with excitement as she took the first bite, gulping it down in mere seconds as usual.

"Nyu-chan, we are shortly leaving for school again, in the meantime I want you to keep an eye on both Nana-chan and Saeko-chan." He took a sip from the tea. "Nobody should leave the house and don't open the door for anybody, should anything happen then either call Yuka or me." He looked at them both, he didn't like it but there was no choice with that assistant still roaming his school in search of her.

* * *

Nana and Nyu watched as the rest of the group left, the house was already starting to sound empty again. "So that leaves us once more alone while they go and have all the fun." Nana grumbled as she turned back. "I'm going to check up on Saeko-san." Barely had she made it to the stairs when Nyu called her out. "If you are going to see could you please give her this?" She held up a plate. "She didn't join us at breakfast and I think she will be hungry anyway."

For some reason Nana felt reluctant and uneasy to accept the plate though she didn't fully understand why. "I'll take it to her though I don't think she is going to eat it, until now she seems worried only about him."

"It does show that she is a caring person, for that matter are you feeling okay?" Nyu remarked as she noticed the sad look in Nana's eyes, she had begun the morning so cheerful and so quickly had that changed for her.

"I don't know, I just suddenly don't feel like myself. That is all." She commented as she took a hold of the plate. "I'm just going to give this to her then."

"Why don't you two spend some time together? I'm sure you will feel a lot better after that besides it's not like there will be much for us to do until the others come home."

"Your right Nyu-san we haven't really had the chance to spend some time together, there's so much I want to ask her about her time there." Nana remarked brightly as she made her way up the stairs.

"Her time where?" Nyu asked surprised as she looked, what place did Nana mean with that.

"Ah it's nothing special, why don't you go and start already with some of the cleaning. I will be back quickly to help you then."

"Just be sure not to have too much off a good conversation with her, otherwise you might be late." Nana had to laugh and seeing the smile on her face Nyu couldn't help but laugh with her, it felt good to see Nana smiling again. Perhaps this was going to be good day after all.

"Don't worry about that, I'll be down soon."

Nyu just shook her head, she knew all too well that Nana was not going show up any time soon to do any cleaning in the house not that she could blame her.

"I guess I'll get started with it then, though I should start with the easiest chores first." She whispered to herself as she turned around, humming a certain song as she went.

* * *

"Saeko-san I hope you are awake as I brought you something delicious." She whispered quietly as she looked around the corner, she could notice Saeko was already awake.

"Ah morning Nana-san, I hadn't noticed you coming up the stairs."

Nana looked at her face, she looked terrible almost as if she hadn't slept at all during the night. "Saeko-san, did you get any sleep at all last night?" The exhaustion was clear to see. She was having difficulty is keeping her eyes open.

"I couldn't." She looked back at the silent body of Dreachon. "I couldn't leave him alone and unguarded, he needs me to keep him safe."

Nana showed her the plate as she sat down in front of her. "Even then you should still eat; you can't keep him safe if you can't keep up your strength." She offered her the soup first. "Just be careful, Nyu-san warmed it for you again so it's hot."

"Thank you, you have all been so kind to me these last few days and yet I have done nothing in return." Saeko looked down on the floor as she tried to find the courage. "I'm just useless without a master to follow, I can't do anything let alone do it right."

Nana grabbed her, almost spilling the cup with soup. "Don't say something like that, you are not useless and you don't need a master to live your life for you." She could see the tears in her eyes appear. "You should live you own life, not let other tell you what to do. Please Saeko-san don't throw away your life for somebody else, I feel like you're one of my best friends and I would not like to lose you as well." Nana began to cry herself now as she felt the pain again of having lost people before, Mariko and papa.

"But how can I do that, people have always told me what to do." She hugged Nana suddenly, crying even harder than before. "I don't know what to do without a master."

Nana could feel her pain, the loneliness within this girl's heart. "Oh Saeko-san we will find out I promise you."

Even with all the joy she had been given in the last few days all the pain and suffering she had endured at the institute was still leaving its dark mark on her.

"Nana-san, can I ask you a favor?" She looked her in the eyes and Nana felt how it must be urgent for her to ask for a favor at this moment. What could be so important that she had to ask her now.

"Anything you want just say it." She replied with a smile on her face.

"Could you look after him for me, I don't like to leave him alone but I really need to use the bathroom." Taken aback by her question and with not knowing what to say Nana just simply nodded her head as she watched Saeko leave the room.

Satisfied that she was gone she looked back at the form of Dreachon, still remaining motionless with no signs of him being aware on what was going on. "You are a mean person to keep her like this; she doesn't deserve to be so unhappy not after all she has been through." She snapped at him as she got up. "Saeko-san deserves better than this and you don't deserve being called her master."

She kicked him in the chest. "You promised that you would give her a new life, that you would keep her from harm." She lashed out at him again. "Why won't you just get up and keep your word, you promised it to us all." She gave one last quick kick as she turned around to leave.

Standing at the door she realized that she couldn't leave, she had made a promise to Saeko but could she look after him when he was causing her so much pain. "It's not fair at all!" She almost yelled in her frustration as she vented it with one last kick, it felt surprisingly good but as she turned back see saw to her horror that Saeko was standing there. She looked at her with eyes wide.

"Ah Saeko-san, it's not what you think!?" She hadn't expected her to come back this fast.

"H-How, how could you!?" She took a step forward, tears rolling down her cheeks. "All I asked was for you to watch him while I was gone, how could you do this to me!?"

"Please just listen to me, I can explain."

"W-What has he done wrong to you, what have I done wrong to you to make you break your promise!?" She took another step forward, Nana realized she had been stupid but how could she explain this to her. "I'm sorry Saeko-san, please accept my apologies." She made one of the deepest bows in her life.

"You broke your promise, you…you…you lied to me!?" She was clenching her fists as she now looked her directly in the eyes. "I-I thought you were my friend, why did you lie to me!?"

* * *

Mayu looked around her to make sure she wasn't being followed; she hadn't felt safe since that horrible man had stepped back into her life. She had lost her old family to that man and she would make sure not to let the same happen to her new family. Kouta had been kind to offer to go and talk to that man but she knew that in the end that it would achieve very little, Dreachon remained unconscious and to be honest she would rather not ask him for help.

If she had any doubt remaining after what Saeko had said she made up her mind, she wouldn't ask the help from a man who slept with a little girl. Her only hope now remained with the man who had saved her before though she had used the favor he had granted to her that day. The beach looked deserted to her which she preferred at the moment, looking further she could see the little hut he had rebuild for himself.

"It's fucking cold." Bando grumbled as he stepped outside, he needed to stretch his legs a bit but damn it was cold outside. He vowed that after all this he would find a warm place and never leave it for whatever reason; he would stay warm and comfortable

"Umm…Bando-san?" He could hear from behind him, without even looking, he already knew pretty well who it would be. He did turn to look at her; he noticed she was once more holding a small lunchbox for him and like always had neatly wrapped it for him.

"Here, it's onigiri and some miso soup for you."

"Eh… didn't I tell you that I'm fine without you help!" He just shook his head in disbelief as he picked the lunchbox from her. "Darn…I'm in pieces here you know." He sat down as he opened the can, the warm smell already greeted him. "What's up with me to rely on a little brat like you for food?"

Mayu just smiled, she knew that he didn't mean those words. "Don't say that." She folded her arms behind her back. "Please don't feel upset about it." She watched how he took his time with the soup. "That's Wanta's leftover food anyway if it makes you feel any better."

Bando couldn't spit out the soup fast enough at hearing her words. "WHAT!?"

"Just kidding." She smiled back at him.

"Well that wasn't funny you dumbass!" He looked at his coat as it had little bits of the soup left on it; his mood wasn't getting any better that was for sure. "In any case why do you still carry on with me, I repaid my debt to you?"

"No real reason to be honest." Mayu whispered quietly as she looked at the sea, now would be a good moment to ask him anyway. "Um Bando-san, I came here to ask you for a favor."

"So that was behind the food then, I'm not the man to give out favors just like that especially to little brats like you." He grimaced as he tasted one of the rice balls. "But I am willing to listen to you, after that I will decide what to do about it."

Mayu felt some relief; she took a deep breath as she gathered her nerves to tell him about the man that was harassing her. "You see Bando-san, I don't feel safe with this man around."

By now Bando had gotten up after finishing the last of the rice balls, he had walked past her pondering on what to do with her request. "What is it exactly you want me to do about this man? You want him dead or just gone?"

"I don't want you to become a murderer Bando-san." She mumbled as she looked at him passing her. "But I also want him gone; he is a danger to me and my family."

"That is some favor you're asking me." He turned around to look at her "Why should I go out there and deal with this person for you, I don't owe you any more debts remember."

"I know that but even then I still wanted to ask you, you're a good man Bando-san."

He shook his head again at hearing her words. "Tell me why don't you ask our other friend? He seems pretty good at helping out little brats as well."

"I'd rather not ask him for help, I just don't enjoy having to talk with him."

Bando took in a deep breath. "Okay I will consider your favor but that doesn't mean I will automatically help you." He was now walking past her again, going back to his hut.

"By the way, you aren't going to be late for school now are you?"

* * *

Author's note: please read and review people.


	12. XII Gewissensbisse

**XII **

**Gewissensbisse**

Nyu was startled when she heard the noise coming from upstairs, she could now hear the screaming of both Nana and Saeko but why were they screaming. Listening further she realized they were screaming at each other. She knew that something must have happened for either girl to scream like that, rushing towards the stairs she could hear the screaming had become considerably louder. Barely had she gotten at the first step as she could hear Saeko yell.

"Get away from him! I don't want to see you again!" As both her and Nana came into view. They struggled now at the top of the stairs, they were pushing and shoving the other.

"Both of you stop this now!" Nyu cried as she watched but it was already too late, Nana lost her balance on the stairs and as she fell down Nyu had to jump out of the way to avoid getting hit by her. Getting herself up again she tended to her.

"Nana-chan, are you okay!?" She looked at her but from what she could tell there didn't seem anything to be broken, her limbs had come off but that was something she had gotten used to. Nana groaned as she regained her consciousness.

"Nana-san, I'm so sorry please be all right!" Saeko cried as she came down the stairs "I'm so sorry please be okay!" Nyu took a hold of her.

"Saeko-chan can you help me with carrying Nana-chan to her room, she needs to rest?" Seeming still terrified of what had just happened she simply nodded her own head. Nana groaned even harder as they picked her up and with each step they took she would let out a cry from the pain.

"Nana-san please be all right, I…I…I don't know what happened!" Saeko was still crying over what had happened. Nyu grabbed the futon from the closet as she spread it out on the floor.

"Be gentle when putting her down again." She commented as they both struggled to put her down as gently as they could, seeming satisfied with it she turned to Saeko who now it appeared was likely in a shock. "Could you go and grab her arms and legs, they are lying at the stair?" Not knowing what to say anymore she just nodded her head and left, her eyes wide and dull from the realization of what she had just done.

Nyu looked back at Nana, it seemed she had gotten off with just some nasty looking bruises but other than that she appeared to be fine. "Nana-chan can you hear me, can you tell me where it hurts?"

She didn't get any answer save for some groaning from her, seemed like Nana herself was also in a kind of shock. She looked up to see Saeko entering the room again, holding the arms and legs tightly. "Is she dead?" She almost whispered the words as she looked at her.

"No she is still alive though probably scared from what just happened, could you explain to me what caused this?" She eyed her closely but her entire face was gripped by shock as well, there was no chance of getting out of her on what had caused their fight. "You stay here with her until I get back, I need to get the first aid kit. Don't cause any more problems."

"I-I will, I promise." Still holding the arms and legs she sat down next to Nana, she tried to fight back the tears but she felt so guilty over what she had done to her friend.

Coming back several minutes later she could see Saeko was still sitting there, still clutching Nana's arms and legs just as tight as when she had entered the room with them. "You can let go of those now." Nyu remarked as she sat down next to Nana again. Saeko had barely put them down when she got another remark from Nyu. "Saeko-chan I think it is better if for the moment you go back to your room and you stay there until either Kouta-san and Yuka-san come home or Dreachon-san wakes up, either way they all will want a talk with you tonight."

Getting up with her head down she walked out of the room just stopping at the entrance and turned around to look at her again. "Please, I'm so sorry. I really am so sorry for all of this; please don't be angry on me. I promise I will behave from now on."

"That will be for them to decide my dear."

Saeko left the room and walked back up the stairs, each step on it now felt disgusting to her.

She whispered to herself again and again. "I'll be a good girl, I promise I will be."

* * *

Yuka sighed as she took her first step into the house, it certainly had been an exhausting day at school and that would have been fine if it hadn't been for Nyu's phone call. She asked herself how it was possible for someone like Nana or Saeko to get into a fight and then with each other, it didn't make any sense to her. What had happened that had led to such a fight and why had Saeko pushed Nana down the stairs. "Why can't we just enjoy a normal day like so many others?" She sighed as she took off her shoes. She pulled her nerves together as she got up and walked down the hall, it would be best to check up on the Nana first. She was surprised but glad to see Nyu sitting next to her as well. "Ah Nyu-chan, how is she doing?"

"She seems fine, apart from some nasty bruises there doesn't seem to be anything serious."

"I'm glad to hear that, could you tell me what happened between her and Saeko-chan?"

Nyu shook her head. "I only found out when it was already too late, I heard them shouting to each other and when I got to the staircase they were struggling with each other." Yuka listened as she continued with the her tale. "So you don't know what caused this fight between them, they looked so close together ever since they first met."

"I don't know, she didn't seem like the aggressive person to me." She took a deep breathe herself. "I just wish this hadn't happened, it just ruined the entire day for me."

Yuka nodded her head in agreement; she hadn't been able to focus much at school after she had gotten the phone call herself. "Have you talked with Saeko-chan about what happened?"

"I haven't really and to be honest I think it would be better for you, Kouta-san or Dreachon-san to talk with her, you probably have a better chance at finding out what happened."

"Well Kouta won't be back for another hour so in the meantime why don't we already go and work on the dinner, then after dinner we will have a talk with her."

Nyu nodded although she felt reluctant about it. "We shouldn't all confront her, it might be too much for her to handle."

Yuka hadn't thought about that yet. "Your right, we should be gentle with her, so shall we go then?" Making sure that Nana would be all right they got up and left, Mayu had come home by now as well and she would take watch of her.

"How has Mayu-chan taken this situation so far, Nana-chan is her best friend?"

"Ah she quickly rushed in to find out how she was doing after that she wanted to talk with Saeko-chan but I told that it would be better to wait until you and Kouta-san had come home."

Nyu had to swallow for her next question. "Do you think she will put the blame for this on Saeko-chan alone?"

"To be honest Nyu-chan I wouldn't worry that much about her, Mayu-chan is a forgiving person and I'm certain she won't hold anything against Saeko-chan."

"I hope you are right, things might get ugly if she does and when he wakes up." Nyu remarked as she pointed upstairs, they could both hear Saeko cry. "I do feel in a way sorry for her, I don't think she ever meant to do that." She continued as they walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Kouta yawned as he finally got back home, the mock exam he had today had been more difficult than he thought and then there was Nyu's phone call to him. Yuka had been kind enough to offer going home first so that he could focus on his exam. Opening the door he was greeted by the pleasant smell of dinner, at least that was already finished. He dropped his backpack in his room before he almost bumped into Nyu. "Ah sorry I didn't notice you."

"It's okay, I should have watched out a little better myself." He looked at her as he waved for her to come with him. "Yuka already told me some of what has happened but I would still like to hear it from you, what did exactly happen between them?"

"I don't know, I was busy with cleaning when I heard them screaming at each other but it sounded like Saeko-chan was accusing Nana-chan of having done something wrong to her."

"Has Yuka already talked to her?"

Nyu shook her head. "She wanted to wait until you got home as well and we have had dinner first, it seemed better to do it that way."

"Okay then." Kouta sighed. "Let's get something to eat first then."

Nyu smiled at him as she left the room. "Then you should hurry and get to the table, Yuka-san is about to begin." He sighed one more time in responce to that remark.

Dinner had been rather awkward as nobody said much save for when they needed something, he knew all too well the reasons for it, Nana was still in pain and sedated by the painkillers, Mayu just didn't felt like talking with what had been going on over the past days. He looked at the other side of the table, Yuka had been quiet as well but she was likely focusing her thoughts on what she wanted to say to Saeko which left Nyu, she didn't seem to know what to say and therefor chose not to speak at all. He focused himself on finishing his own dinner; he just wanted this to be over with so he could do some studying.

"Nyu-chan, could you be so kind and bring some dinner to Saeko-chan upstairs, after she has finished it she is to come downstairs to us."

"I will tell her but please be gentle on her then." Nyu got up as she took a portion of the dinner with her upstairs.

"Kouta are you sure you want to do this, perhaps it's better if I would just have a talk with her alone." Yuka remarked as she noticed the look on his face.

"That is kind of you but she needs to be told the truth about her actions." He looked back at both Mayu and Nana who still sat there. "You two should go to your own room, Nana-chan can certainly use the rest and I'm sure you also have some homework left." Mayu nodded her head as she helped Nana to get up again, slowly and with a lot of groaning she managed to stand back on her feet.

"Yuka do you think I'm doing the right thing to lecture and punish for what she has done, what if this all is going to backfire at us?"

"Even though she is staying here as a guest, Dreachon-san did tell us that we should treat her like all the other residents in the house, no special treatment just because she is with him."

"You're right but even with that I still don't feel good about this."

"What is the worse that could possibly happen?" Yuka asked him not knowing that her question made him feel even worse, already he could see images of Dreachon exacting revenege on him.

"That isn't helping." He mumbled to himself, he tried to get ahold of himself as he could hear both Nyu and Saeko coming down the stairs.

* * *

Looking at her Yuka felt just as uneasy about this as either of them, no one of the three people in this room wanted to go through with this but they had to.

"Saeko-chan, do you know why we have called for you to come here?" Yuka could see that Kouta's words were already scaring the little girl as she kept her head and shoulders hanging.

"Do you know that what you did was a bad thing?"

Still no response from her, she kept cradling herself.

"That means you have been a bad girl."

Kouta hadn't even finished his sentence as her head shot up looking at them, it seemed the last two words had caught her complete attention.

"H-Have I been a bad girl, did I do a bad thing!?" Her eyes were red already but not by color but from all the crying she had done the whole day and now she cried again as she realized what she was. "I-I don't want to be a bad girl, please I'm sorry!?"

"If you want to apologize then you should do it to Nana-chan first, she is the one who got hurt the most in this."

"I'm so sorry, please tell me if she is all right. I never wanted to hurt her but she just kept kicking him, she promised me to look after him while I was gone for just a moment!"

"That still doesn't give you any right to push her off the stairs."

"I-I didn't mean to, I tried to pull her back honestly, I want to be a good girl!"

"Nana-chan is fine fortunately, she will only have some nasty bruises but other than that nothing serious." Kouta halted for a moment. "Even then there will be consequences for what you have done!"

"I'm sorry! I'll be a good girl! I promise I'll be a good girl! Please don't punish me; I'll be good girl honest! Please don't hurt me!" Her crying was becoming louder with each word she spoke. To Yuka it seemed she was starting to panic, she could hear the fright in her voice also.

"Kouta I think this is enough for now, I don't think she can take any more of this." Yuka mentioned as she got up to comfort her, Kouta watched as she wrapped her arms around Saeko. "We are not angry at you Saeko-chan and we are not going to hurt you."

"She's right, I'm not angry but I am upset that you did that."

"I don't understand?" She mumbled, tears still running across her cheeks.

"Just know that I will discuss this with Dreachon-san and you will need to make amends for your actions, I suggest one of the first things you do is to apologize to Nana-chan personally."

"I will, I promise I will be a good girl."

"I also want you to promise us that something like this is not going to happen again as long as you stay in this house is that clear, what you did was wrong." Kouta had been surprised so far with how it had been going, unlike Nana when she had attacked Nyu and got all worked up about it Saeko just had accepted everything they told her. "I think this is enough for now, Saeko-chan you should go back to your room now." He hinted at Yuka. "Yuka can I have a further talk with you about this?"

"You go upstairs now dear, I'll be up there soon to check on him if you want." They both watched as she left the room. "You were quiet gentle with her." She remarked.

"I didn't really feel like going any harsher on her, you saw the way she looked and acted." Kouta shook his head. "She would have accepted anything you or I told her, she's terrified of being punished." He took a deep breath as he thought about what to say next. "It's not like with Nana back then; you know how stubborn she could be back then."

Yuka had to laugh at his mentioning of Nana back then. "Oh she was quiet a handful back then but you had to admit that Saeko-chan is very different to her."

"Your right about that, I don't think she could have taken much more and yet I was already very light on her." He looked at her; they both knew that the lecture they had given her was fairly light compared to what she had done to a member of the family.

"Kouta perhaps we should let her be a member of the family, then you could tell her how hitting your family isn't right." Yuka mentioned as sat next to him. "It might make things easier for her to understand. Eh Kouta are you listening to me?"

He had heard her words but to him that wasn't the way to make Saeko understand what she had done, no there was in his mind only one person who could make it clear to her and right now he was unconscious. "Yuka to be honest, this is something that Dreachon-san should do." He tapped the table. "She is his responsibility not ours, she is staying here only as a guest remember."

Yuka wanted to ask him for something but he quickly interrupted her.

"If he isn't willing to take responsibility for what he brings into our house then as far as I'm concerned he can leave and he can take her then with him."

"Kouta, you can't do that, not to her!" Yuka objected to him. "Saeko-chan doesn't deserve to be treated like that, she's still a child remember." She slammed her hand on the table. "She made an honest mistake and she said she was sorry about it, just let her apologize to Nana-chan and let this be over." She got up and giving him a foul look he knew he wasn't going to hear the end of it. "I'm to check on Saeko-chan to make sure she's still fine."

He got up himself as well. "That's okay I will then take Wanta for a walk, with that man out there I don't want Mayu-chan to get into any trouble."

Yuka watched as Kouta left along with Nyu to take Wanta for his evening walk, Mayu seemed to have been happy that she didn't have to go out this night. She couldn't imagine something more unpleasant for her, why was it that people kept bullying or harassing a little girl. Going up the stairs she put those thoughts away, firstly she needed to find out how Saeko was doing.

* * *

"Kouta can I ask you something about Mayu-chan?" The question had stuck in her head for some time and seeing him smile at her she felt confident about her question. "Do you know why she is so scared of this man suddenly? I have not seen her act this eve since we met."

"To be honest I don't the answer to that, she has never told us that much about her life before she came to live with us. Come to think of it she never really told anything about her mother or why she didn't want to go back to her." Thinking about it now it did seem strange but at that time they were just glad to get it over with, Mayu had seemed a lot happier as she heard the news that she would be living with them. "I know that she isn't that good with other men around her but since then she has come a long way since then."

"Do you think something happened to her?"

"I don't know, Mayu-chan doesn't want to talk about that time and to be honest I don't feel like pushing her just to get a couple of answers." He looked back at the road ahead, it was starting to get pretty dark and with all the snow still lying around places were slippery. "Can I ask you why all of a sudden all this concern for her?"

"I was just wondering on why she had gotten so scared because of that man, normally she isn't afraid to go out on her own or even with Nana-chan." She pointed out to him.

Kouta had to agree with her on the matter. "I guess you could be right about that." He wondered though why this man could be after Mayu in the first place, was it simply because he tried to rob her or had she and Nana seen something they shouldn't have. "Still I will always give her the benefit of the doubt no matter what; she has done enough to have earned that." It got quiet for a moment as they kept on walking further even if he kept given glances to Nyu, it felt good to spent some time with her alone but even so without her other side he knew he couldn't get the answers.

He did have to ask himself if he could remain honest to Nyu after all they had been through, still he had to tackle one problem at a time.

"It is a beautiful night though isn't it." Nyu remarked as she pulled his arm. "I haven't seen a full moon in a long while."

"Well you haven't spent much time looking at the night have you lately?" He shrugged her shoulder. "But then lately we have been pretty occupied with other matters haven't we."

She couldn't help herself but laugh at his remark. "I know it has been rather chaotic but I really have been enjoying myself, I don't really would have wanted it any other way." She took a closer as she closed her arms around him. "You have all been so kind and patient with me; even with the gaps in my memory and the mess I seemed to be in when I got back you all took me in without question." Kouta knew what she was referring to, the dreaded night they had all thought that she had died. She was a mess when she had stumbled back to the Inn, he would never forget the moment he opened the door to see her standing there. Still she has clearly suffered, her clothes were in tatters. Somehow her other horn had been torn off and he couldn't imagine what had caused it. He had felt terrible about ever having allowed her to leave, he should have forced her to come back with him.

"Kouta are you crying now?" He could hear her say and as he wiped his hands past his eye he could feel that he had indeed been crying. "You weren't worried about that were you?"

"Were you having any sad thoughts?" Looking at her he couldn't help but gently caress her face, the experience of losing her was one he didn't want to go through again.

* * *

Even as she set foot on the first step she could already hear her crying, to her it seemed odd that she was still crying as she had appeared more at ease when she left the room. "Saeko-chan are you alright?" She asked as she made it to the top, still she didn't get a reply to her question. Looking into the room she could see that Saeko just sat there all huddled up right next to him.

"I-It's not fair… master… she kicked you and… I… I-I only wanted to keep you safe." Yuka halted for a moment as she listened to what she had to say, was that the reason why she and Nana had gotten into a fight. "She promised me and…and…and she broke her promise." She watched how Saeko turned her head towards him. "That's… bad right, it's bad… to break your promise… isn't it?" Yuka had to swallow as she thought on whether she should stay, go inside or just walk away from this.

"Your right, it is a bad thing to break a promise, especially one you made to a friend." She remarked as she walked inside. "Tell me Saeko-chan is that what caused this, did Nana-chan break a promise she made to you?" Saeko eyed her as she sat down in front of her. "You can tell me, I won't hold it against you." She smiled at her trying to put her more at ease; it seemed that Saeko had become a bit unwilling to thrust anybody for the moment. "Did Nana-chan break her promise to you, was that the reason for that little fight between you two?

"I… I don't like… to talk…about it… I… I just want… to be… with my master." She sighed.

"It must be pretty hard for you not to have him be there when you need him is it?"

"It's… not… fair." She wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Nana-san… shouldn't have kicked him... not when she promised me to keep an eye on him." Yuka was somewhat taken aback by what she had just heard, Nana had kicked Dreachon.

"I see that does explain a lot, tell me did you see her actually do this?"

"I saw her… do it when I got back… from the toilet… she promised me to look while I was gone… it's not fair." She stomped her feet on the floor. "Why did she break her promise?"

"I'm sure she has an explanation for this and I can tell you that I will have words with her about this, do you know if Dreachon-san has done anything wrong to Nana-chan."

"Why would he… he has nothing but being good to me… I don't believe he would do a bad thing… he's a good master." She had by now placed herself between Yuka and Dreachon and it was clear to her that she wouldn't let anybody else harm him.

"Don't worry Saeko-chan, I don't have any reason to cause him any harm." She gestured for Saeko to sit down again. "You care a lot for him as well don't you, may I ask why you call him master?" This had been a question she really wanted an answer for; she had heard her call him that on multiple occasions even though she did from time to time refer to his same.

"Because… he is my master, without a master I would be useless." She mumbled as she turned her head away. "They all forced me to call them master at that place I was being kept although I never wanted to." She continued having taken a deep breath. "When I was looking for my name I also looked what the word master really meant, I realized then that none of them deserved to be called that."

"Then why do you call him master when that word must be such an awful reminder to you?"

"Because he has been so good to me, he was the first person to treat me with kindness and not like I was a thing, I wanted to show my respect to him." She began to cry again as she thought back to when she saw her new body for the first time. "I want to let him know how grateful I am for all he has done for me. Do you know how it feels like when a person gives you back what was taken from you? That is why I want to spend the rest of my life to help him."

Yuka couldn't help but smile a little at how certain Saeko was of this, just moment ago she was crying and now with each word she was becoming more certain of herself. How this little girl could already feel so strong about something so serious, she wondered though is Saeko actually knew what she was saying. "You seem to have it all planned out haven't you dear?" Yuka took a hold of her hands. "I'm certain he will be very proud of you when he hears it."

"Do you think he will, he still doesn't want me to call him master?"

"He probably has a good reason for that, tell you what I will talk with him when he wakes up and I will ask it for you.' Yuka smiled as she saw the glow in Saeko's eyes return. With a groan and some mild growling Dreachon opened his eyes again, his head slowly turned as he looked at them both.


	13. XIII Schuldbewusstsein

**XIII **

**Schuldbewusstsein**

Saeko almost screamed from joy as she looked him in the eyes. "Master…your back!" She flung her herself around his neck as she hugged him tightly. "I was so worried about you."

Looking at her he growled. "I notice, tell me how long have I been out?" Seeing that she was not letting go of him Yuka answered him instead. "You have been unconscious for well over a day."

"I see, remind me the next I attempt a mind blending after being shot not to do it." He mumbled as he strained to get up. "I need to get back at my given task, have there been any developments during my absence?" He looked at them both, Yuka could tell from his growling that his body hadn't fully recovered.

"Perhaps it is better if you rest for a while." She commented. He did grumble but he reluctantly lowered himself again to lie still.

"Your assessment might be correct." He looked back at Saeko who had by now let go of him though she was holding his hand. "Aren't you being overly sweet." He stated while she answered his look with a smile.

"Saeko-chan could you be a dear and see if there are some leftovers from dinner, Dreachon-san might be hungry." Realizing she could make herself even more useful she got up fast and with more excitement that should be allowed she raced down the stairs. "Now you and I need to talk." Yuka told him with a stern face. "There has been a little incident between Saeko-chan and Nana-chan and you should resolve this between them, there's also a consequence for her due to what she did. I would expect for you to inform her of this."

"I am listening but keep it short." He remarked to her as Yuka told him about the fight between the girls and what had happened to Nana, he did agree with her that there would be a punishment in order for Saeko. "I will have word with her about this, although the act itself deserves punishment I want to hear her reasons for it." He growled, she wanted to ask what he had planned for her but decided that it was better not to ask given the look on his face.

"There is something else I need to discuss with you." She wanted to say more but she got interrupted by a cheering Saeko who entered the room with must have been the biggest smile of her face that Yuka had seen until now.

"It isn't much I'm afraid." She said as she put the dishes in front of him. "It will suffice for now, thank you for it." The words seemed to mean a lot to her and now Yuka could swear she was beginning to glow.

"However a certain matter has been brought to my attention and I want an explanation for it."

Her eyes went wide again as she was asked about her fight. "Now considering what I have been told do you accept that you were wrong and that a punishment is in order." Like when they were lecturing her Yuka noticed that Saeko began to make herself as small as possible.

"I'm… sorry… for… everything… I… promise… I… won't… do… it… again."

"Do not apologize for something that is not your fault." Both Yuka and Saeko looked at him surprised by his words. "You were right in confronting her, she broke her word which is indeed wrong and it justifies that you stood up against her." He cast Yuka a glance as he continued. "The only thing you did wrong is that because of your struggle she lost her balance and fell, did you try to prevent her from falling?"

Not looking at him she just nodded her head, she was willing to accept whatever her punishment would be.

"In light of this what do you yourself consider to be an appropriate sentence." If Yuka wasn't already surprised she most certainly was by now, why did he ask her for a sentence.

"I… don't… know." Saeko looked up now. "I… don't… like… to… be… punished."

"Then I will decide, given that for the moment Nana-san can't perform any of her given duties you will perform them in her place." Saeko looked at him, questioning what it meant to do Nana's duties in the house.

"You will aid in the household, you will request duties for yourself from Yuka-san and take over the duties from Nana-san for an entire week." Yuka had been surprised by how his tone was, it was stern and powerful and yet at the same time calm and soothing.

She did have to smile as she knew it was the perfect voice for telling a person about their mistakes, something she reminded herself she would need to teach Kouta in the near future.

"Furthermore you will offer your apologies to her first thing in the morning tomorrow, you will also help her with whatever it is she is doing." Saeko now looked at them both and Yuka noticed once more that unlike against her and Kouta here she accepted the words without any hesitation, no crying nor any avoidance on her part.

"Than what am I to do for today?"

"Your duties will start tomorrow so for today enjoy yourself." Now he looked at Yuka as well. "I also expect a full apology from Nana-san to both her and me, is that clear." She nodded her head as certainly such an apology would also be in order.

"Well then Saeko-chan given you didn't want your surprise yesterday how about now?" Yuka smiled at her as she offered her hand. "I think after all the excitement of today you could use some time to relax yourself." She got up herself as she walked to the door. "If you want I will already fill up the bath for you, when Nyu-chan arrives she will help you further okay."

"What is a bath?"

"You will find that out soon enough suffice to say I am certain that you will enjoy it." Dreachon answered her question before Yuka had time to react. "When she is taking her bath, you and I will discuss that second matter you wanted to bring to my attention."

"Off course, Saeko-chan I will call for you when I is ready." She left the room as she noticed a certain feeling of satisfaction that at least one problem had been resolved though she did wonder why he had given what seemed like a minor sentence, she would ask him about it later when they would be alone.

* * *

"Nana-san, don't strain yourself too much." Mayu cautioned her to sit tight as she helped her get changed. "It's a good thing you still have these artificial limbs of yours."

Nana eyed her. "That isn't funny Mayu, everything hurts." She gave out a little cry as Mayu touched one of the sore places. "I'd rather have my real arms and legs, I don't see what's so good about these." She pulled off one of her arms and held it for her to see, I don't feel anything with these things on." Looking at it Mayu could understand her dislike for these.

"The good thing about them is that with these you can't break any bones in them unlike real limbs." She looked at the lifeless arm once more. "Still I can understand your feeling towards them, it must be sad never to feel the sand or sea in the summer with them or to feel the gentle touch of another person holding them." She didn't say anything as Nana clicked it back to her shoulder.

"Saeko-san got her entire body back and I am still stuck with these, it's not fair."

Mayu looked at her with surprise, why was her friend who had been so happy most of the time now suddenly feeling so wronged. "Nana-san what are you saying, Saeko-san went through a lot worse and she didn't have a special person to comfort her."

"I now that but even then every time I look at her I feel so envious of her, she has everything I once dreamed off." Nana cried as memories of her papa flooded back to her. "Why does she get everything that was taken from me, I've been a good girl too haven't I?"

Mayu took her hand; she felt how cold it really was. "You have been a good friend but sadly even good people often suffer bad things." She now remembered the bad things that had happened to her as well, the loss of her real father and the arrival of the hateful despicable stepfather who had abused her. "All we can do is to endure and pray that we become better people." She wiped away one of the tears that ran across nana's cheek. "Besides don't you think that after all she has been through in her life that Saeko-san deserves some happiness? I can't imagine her suffering but I know she deserves what life she has now."

Nana wanted to say something but thinking about her words knew that Mayu was right; it had been selfish of her to think she was the one being mistreated when Saeko had endured so much worse than her and unlike her she had never had a papa. "Then I should apologize to her right?"

"You definitely should, I don't want my best friends to keep fighting with each other." Nana almost screamed as she hugged Mayu, crying over all the joy she has had in her life and how she wanted for Saeko to experience them as well.

"I will do it when I see her tomorrow, I promise Mayu." Her embrace loosened as she looked her in the eyes and Mayu could tell there was something bothering her. "Can I ask you if that man is still after you?" She asked her suddenly, Mayu was taken aback by it.

"It's okay Nana-san, I have asked a special friend to help me." She remarked as she lowered her gaze. "You shouldn't worry, it will be solved and then we can go out again like we always do."

"You mean Bando-san right?" Nana's eyes widened as she asked the question.

Mayu didn't say a word; she didn't need to for Nana to understand.

* * *

"Saeko-chan, the bath is ready!" They both could hear Yuka calling from below, they looked at each other. "Is it okay for me to go, is it safe this bath?" He rested his hand on her shoulder. "It's harmless provided you don't do anything stupid, just listen carefully to what they say to you." He petted her on the head, it caused her to smile. "Will you go to bath with me then?"

"Now you are being silly." His eyes narrowed though he did have to chuckle about her question. "Take your time in the bath, you have certainly earned that." He looked up as Yuka came walking up the stairs.

"Ah I thought I would find you here, shall we go then?" She took a hold of her hand but before she could leave she heard him say something. "Please make certain that no harm befalls her, is that clear." She nodded her head in response.

"Ah finally." Yuka sighed as she finally managed to wrestle herself away from both Saeko and Nyu though she did began to question herself if it was smart to have them both in the bath given Nyu's rather dubious history. She went back upstairs to have her little conversation with him although she felt nervous about it.

"You certainly took your time with the preparations." Was the first thing she heard as she walked into the room, she noted how the dishes had been nicely stacked.

"You're doing, I presume." She remarked as she looked at it. "You certainly took your time with it."

"I did not take the food, Saeko-chan was in more need of that I." He remarked back at her question. "Now are we going to waste our time on small talk or do we get right to the point?"

"There's no need for you to be rude about it." She snapped back as she sat down next to him, even now she could hear a low growl coming from him.

"Now what was this other matter you wanted to discuss, it sounded rather important?"

It's about Saeko-chan."

"What about her?"

"Why do you treat her like this, your being kind to her and yet you told Kouta that she is nothing more than a responsibility to you?" Seeing the look in his eyes she clenched her fists as she could tell there wasn't going to be a reaction from him. "How can you be so cruel to her, you're doing nothing more than simply lying to her?"She snapped at him. "She cares so much about you, she spend the entire time with you while you were unconscious. She didn't leave for breakfast or dinner, all the time making sure that you were safe." She was getting angry at him as she said the words, she got even angrier when she noticed that still he did not show any sign of understanding for either Saeko or her words. "Her fight with Nana-chan was because of you dammit." Her fists slammed onto the floor.

"So now you are placing the blame on me." He rolled his head away from her.

Now she was becoming furious at his remark, didn't he see that Saeko was suffering because of him? "Saeko-chan is a sweet and loving girl and you only treat her nice because she's a responsibility to you, if that is all she is to you then why did you help her in the first place?"

Now his eyes snapped back at her. "Don't you dare to lecture me human, you dare to talk about something that you couldn't even comprehend?" He almost snarled at her, barring his fangs which she could swear were growing larger and sharper. "You don't even have the faintest idea on what is at stake here yet you judge me already." Yuka crawled back as it seemed Dreachon was starting to grow, she could swear she saw his skin changing. "I am the one that permitted this group to continue with its peaceful existence, don't forget for a second that I can make it all end and I mean everything. You, your family, even your forsaken species."

"Why are you doing this then, why all of this effort!?"

"Because unlike your little family I have no longer a choice in the matter, the decision was made for me and I am bound that follow it no matter how I feel about it." He swallowed. "I don't like humans, be they like you or diclonius, I never wanted to come to this world in the first place and least of all to save your cursed species."

"You monster!" Yuka gasped as she slapped him in the face. "You really are just a monster." She wanted to hit him again but as she swung her hand she felt it being taken in an iron grip.

"I won't permit a second transgression against me, I could snap your wrist or even tear off your entire arm now but I won't." He let go of her and as she got up again she spat at him.

"I thought Kouta was wrong when he said those things about you, the way Saeko-chan talks about you but now I see that you are even worse." She tried to fight back her own tears. "You really are damned; I hope you never ever get that redemption you so desperately want. You don't deserve that not for the way you are treating her."

* * *

She left the room swiftly trying to wipe away her tears as she almost bumped into a cheerful Saeko who had just gotten back from her bath, laughing all the way. "Yuka-san I want to thank you for showing me this bath."

"I'm glad to hear that my dear, why don't you go with me as I have something for all of you to enjoy." She did her best at faking a smile, seeing how Saeko smiled made her feel just even worse about what she now knew.

"OH WOW THIS IS JUST DELICIOUS!" Saeko screamed as she took her first bite from the cookie. "What is it called, this is just great?" The others looked her with the same delight.

"It's called taiyaki, I hope you like them." Nyu told her as she took another bite herself. "Yuka-san was so kind to first bring them with her some months ago and since then I regularly bring home some myself whenever I go shopping." She offered her a second cookie.

"I never enjoyed something like this before, all I ever got there was some old bread and some soup." Saeko whispered as she finished the first cookie. "This life is so wonderful, I… I want to thank all of you for sharing it with me." She started to cry again just thinking how much she had missed in her entire life.

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes as she looked around her; she had no idea where she was until she started to focus.

"It's about time for you to wake up, you will be late." She could hear a voice telling her, her sight still hazy she looked at the source of it. "You have duties to perform do you remember."

She rubbed her eyes to get a better and the first thing that greeted her were red eyes staring at her. "Ah master?" She yelped in surprise at seeing him. "I don't remember coming here."

"You didn't, you seemed to have passed out yesterday from exhaustion."

"I… I did, I don't remember anything of that?" She gasped in surprise.

"When you were watching me did you remain awake the whole time?" She nodded her head in response proud of what she had done. "I needed to look after you."

"Don't do something foolish like that again, you need to rest far more than I need to but I do appreciate the effort you went through for me." He took a deep breath. "Now you should go downstairs, remember the punishment for having caused Nana-san to fall."

She snapped to the attention. "I will, I will do all her chores and help her whenever I can." She hesitated for a moment. "But will she accept my apology?"

"If you are sincere about it she will, now go as you have work to do." She almost left the room when she hesitated once more, turning around she looked back at him. "There is something else I want to say, something I really must say."

"Then you should say it, waiting to say something important is never good."

She jumped over quickly back towards him and one swift action she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, thank for everything you have given me." With a smile she got up again and left the room once more leaving him for a moment clueless to what had just happened.

He shook his head in disbelief as he recalled what she had just done. "Foolish little girl." He reminded himself as he needed to contact Dogo.

* * *

"Ah Nana-san be sure to be careful with those, they burn easily." Mayu pointed out as she looked at the fish. "You know how it went the last time you cooked the fish don't you."

"Mayu that is mean of you to say, besides I didn't know about it then." She kept an eye on the fish to make sure it didn't burn too much this time. "Besides why so worried?"

"You're still not fully recovered from that fall; I just don't want you to overburden yourself."

Nana just waved away her concern; she was feeling much better than before. "You know that I heal faster than humans right, besides if I don't feel that good then Saeko-san is more than willing to help me." She silently joked about it.

"That doesn't mean you can make abuse of her willingness to do your chores though."

"I'm not abusing her you know that, it's her punishment for pushing my off the stairs." Nana snapped back as she didn't like to hear the words. "Besides I didn't give her that punishment."

Looking back at the fish she didn't knew how to act when Saeko who had come to see her this morning telling her she wanted to apologize for what had happened, to make her feel even more awkward was Saeko that had volunteered to do all of her chores for the next seven days.

"It's kind that she wants to help me but I still don't like it as I feel guilty about it myself." She looked back at Mayu who was now just washing some of the vegetables.

"Well she did accept your apology as well so I wouldn't worry about it, let's just put that whole ordeal behind us and be close friends." Mayu had to chuckle thinking about how good it would be to get along with everybody again.

"So let's focus on the breakfast first to celebrate it shall we?" Nana punched the air with joy as she decided now that she would start cutting the carrots and with great vigor she took the knife from a rather shocked Mayu.

"Just be careful with it, it's brand new and very sharp." She pointed out how Nyu had almost cut herself with it last night.

"Ah I know how to handle a knife." She started cutting the carrots much to the surprise of Mayu who noticed that she hadn't cut herself so far given how fast she was going with it.

"Hey you really have gotten better with using one." She smiled as her fear slowly faded.

"I did have a lot of practice." Nana chuckled as she kept cutting. "Say Mayu, you told me that your problem was going to be solved but do you really think that Bando-san can do it?"

"Bando eh?" They could hear a rasping voice from behind them.

Nana screamed as she lost her grip on the knife and a soft growl told her already too much, she had stabbed a person with the knife she was holding in her hand just moments ago. They both didn't dare to look back as they knew who they had hit by accident. Carefully and slowly Nana turned her head and there he stood, looking at them with the knife stuck in his chest.

"I had expected something but not this." He remarked as he look at the object that she had thrown at him. "Don't ever do that again." He snarled at her as he pulled it out and held it for them to see. "Really don't do it again." Still holding it he walked towards them.

"I'm sorry for that, not my intent but you did kind of take us by surprise."

"I hope that is not your excuse to justify throwing with knives." He placed in back next to her. "Be more cautious with it next time." He took a look at the breakfast they were making. "It smells good though I strongly advice to remove the fish as it is starting to get burned." Nana screamed as she rushed over to pull the fish off the stove.

"Mayu-san, what is this matter that has you asked someone like Bando to aid you?" She hesitated as she really didn't want for him to become involved as well. "Just a personal favor for me, please stay out of this one." He didn't bother to give her a response as he walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Ah Dreachon-san it's good to see you back on your feet, I hope you are feeling better?" Kouta asked him as he saw him entering the room. He felt some relief that he was awake but then on the other hand he knew that he would likely go back at making unpleasant remarks and comments.

"I am still recovering to some degree no thanks to that twisted chaotic mind of yours though." He almost felt the need to object to that remark but in the end didn't as he knew it would lead to only more snappy comebacks.

"I do have to admit that I am impressed by you, you have managed to achieve in less than a couple of hours what the entire universe has failed to do in centuries." Kouta felt a nervous twitch, what was he hinting at?

"You caused me such me worst headache I have endured in a very, very long time." Now he was really getting nervous and he didn't know whether to laugh or to keep his mouth shut.

"I am sorry for that." He didn't really mean the words but still saying them might take away some of the tension he was feeling.

"It is irrelevant at this moment anyway; we have more pressing matters to concern ourselves with." He sat down himself. "Tell me you found what you were looking for because I can guarantee you that I will not be doing this again."

"I found most of them yes but I won't be able to make up my mind completely until I have spoken with her at least one more time."

"Then it is obvious what your next course of action should be, you must find a way to get in touch with the other personality." Kouta nodded as he agreed with the idea; still this was not going to be easy as he didn't know what triggered the switch.

"Though I am likely going to need you help in this, you know more about them than I do."

"First you fried my brain and now you are already asking for my help again." Dreachon gave him a rather bemused look. "I thrust that this will not require me to risk any more my of brain cells."

"For the sake of us both let's hope not." Kouta joked at his remark. "Personally you should be much better at protecting us with your brain working." He continued as he laughed about.

"How amusing." It was a sharp cold comment aimed straight at him; seemed liked somebody didn't get the clue after all.

"You don't seem to understand human sarcasm that well do you?"

Dreachon scoffed at that. "I understand your attempts at humor. I simply do not find them entertaining."

"Let's focus first on breakfast then shall we." Kouta quickly tried to change the subject before he might say anything else that could be taken the wrong way. "It smells good doesn't it?"

"I have currently no appetite for a small breakfast, I will rather go back to the nexus and see to it that I have something far more appropriate to enjoy." Dreachon gave a gentle nod as he got up again and left. "Do make sure you don't get yourselves into any unneeded problems."

"Are you going?" She stood there suddenly, having overheard his talk with Kouta no doubt.

"I prefer a more Sauronican style breakfast at this point so yes I am going." Saeko's eyes went wide as she realized it. "Can I come with you; I would like to have more of those Kugra you gave me." Her smile went from ear to ear it almost seemed.

"You mean Ku'prah no doubt; if you really want one I will bring one along when I return later today." He took a step passed her when her hand shot out grabbing his leg. "I really want to come with you, please can I?" She almost pleaded him. "I really want to go."

"She can go with you; Nana-chan doesn't have any chores until later tonight anyway." Kouta mentioned as he stepped forward. "There's no need for her to stay behind today."

"It seems then Saeko-chan that fate favors you today, very well you may come along."

"Do I need to bring something?"

"We will return later today, there is no need to bring along anything besides Dogo can produce it should you require it."

"Then I'm ready to go when you are." She responded with an elegant bow.

"We leave soon enough; I will call you when we do." He went back up the stairs to gather some of his belongings.

Kouta shook his head as eventually they both left the house, looking at his watch he noted that they really needed to hurry themselves if they didn't want to be late for school again.

* * *

"My lord, it is good to see you have recovered."

"I'm surprised you even care about me health, you're not one for expressing emotions normally Dogo?"

"Emotions are unneeded for my given task but even then the safety of this nexus is directly linked to your current status my lord, so yes your health is of importance to me."

Dreachon just had to laugh at his explanation. "I am touched Dogo, I really am." Walking further through the corridors he didn't bother to check how matters were proceeding. "Dogo could you prepare a breakfast for us?"

"That is a curious request."

"Just see to it will you, after that we need to check up if there is still any damage left."

"As you command my lord." Having followed the conversation Saeko just kept to herself as she looked around, it almost felt like a lifetime ago since she was last here though it had been only days. "So when will we eat?"

"Soon, just give him some time to prepare it all besides you should drop what you don't need in my quarters." A small tap on her shoulder was all she go as she continued on her own.

"Will you call me when it is ready?" She was surprised that he had still followed her. "I will."

She smiled when she saw the bed standing there, with a shriek of joy she jumped on to it. It felt so soft and good to her, much better than the futon she had to rest in at the Maple Inn. Maybe they could spend the night here once more; she would certainly enjoy sleeping in this bed more. The smell of food caught her curiosity as she realized that the breakfast must be almost finished, she started to lick her lips knowing that some of the wonderful food she had tasted back then would be there for her. "Saeko-chan, if you want anything to eat you should come now." She could hear him calling; she rushed out as fast as she could.

"Trying to set a record." Was what she heard as she barely managed to stop before slamming into the table holding the food. She was jumping from excitement as just saw it all lying there, how much she wanted to show this to her friends as well. He eyes narrowed on a stack of Ku'prah's lying there. "Can I have one of those?" Barely able to calm herself she asked.

"Help yourself to whatever you want, there is plenty available to us both." Dreachon remarked as he grabbed himself the nearest meaty looking food. "Ah this tastes better than what they were having, at least a good chunk of meat to sink my teeth into." Not saying a word she had to agree with him, the food there had been good but this was so much better besides she also didn't have to hold back if she wanted more.

"Master… ah no Dreachon-sama would it be okay if I were to keep some of this to share with the others, I think they would like to taste this as well?"

"So you want to introduce a bunch of humans to foreign food that could have certain unpleasant effects on their bodies." He remarked as he took a sip from the drinks. She didn't know what to say, it was something she hadn't thought about to be honest.

"So they can't enjoy Ku'prah like we can, isn't that not fair?"

"Do not worry about that, the food you see here if fully compatible with a human physiology otherwise you yourself wouldn't have been able to eat them." He let out a short chuckle as he noticed the look on her face.

"So I can show it to them?"

"You should discuss this tonight with them after dinner, then if they approve of it you may bring some along tomorrow."

"My lord, it is time."


	14. XIV Bestrafung

**XIV **

**Bestrafung**

His head rested on the chair as the mechatendrils were almost finished with their task. "Do you have all of the needed bio-metric stats that you require?"

"I did my lord, it would appear that the damage to the cortex is only marginally." He relaxed a bit; it seemed his enhanced physique was already further with the healing of the injuries than he had thought.

Next to him sat Saeko with a nervous look as she watched at something that brought back a lot off bad memories for her, she didn't like operations or surgeries. "Will Dreachon-sama be all right after this surgery?" She looked at Dogo although she preferred not to, he was one of those things in life she would likely never get used to.

"Are you questioning my capabilities newbown?" It was not a question aimed at her but rather a statement. "I am fare more capable of dealing with any injuries or damage our lord might sustain on this world. Do not question me again. Do you understand newborn!?"

"Stop calling me newborn, my name is Saeko!"

"Enough both of you, Dogo please resume with your tasks." He ordered them both before his head turned to face her; Saeko didn't like the tone of his voice. "Saeko-chan, your concern for me is admirable but understand that Dogo knows what he is doing and I fully trust in his capability and so should you." She watched as he lowered himself again in the chair. "Did you find that information I requested?"

"I did my lord, though it has all been stored not digitally but on paper to make it worse, it is such an outdated modum for storing information." Saeko couldn't help but smile seeing as how Dogo seemed irritated to her, at least she knew that she could in some way push his buttons so to speak.

"Did you still manage to obtain the information?"

"It's all here my lord and for ease I have already transferred it into a digital format."

Saeko stepped forward to accept the data-slate that was offered to her. "I'll give it to him myself." She gave him a bad look as she handed the data-slate to Dreachon.

"This is less than I had hoped, it seems they really did not give much consideration to her."

"So it would appear but one vital piece of information is contained within the files, the girl's name." They all looked at it though Saeko wondered why, whose name was in there and was it somebody she knew. Still she knew that a name was important to that person.

"Excellent work Dogo, have you recalibrated the search parameters to account for this information?" She could hear him chuckle over what he had read, why did it make him smile.

"I implemented it the moment I encountered and verified it my lord. Shall I initiate your procedure now?" Dreachon simply nodded while Dogo vanished like always,

Saeko approached him as she could tell his eyes were starting to close. "I will stay with you; to keep you company my lord." His eyes opened sharply as she said the word.

"Don't get started on that as well, I already hate it that Dogo keeps calling me that."

She climbed on top of the chair as she placed herself in his lap. "Then why does he call you that?" She asked as she held on of his hands. Slowly she rested her head on his chest, listening to the nice sound she could heard.

"Because he is stubborn much like you." She almost didn't notice what he said; listening to the sound was becoming much more pleasant to her. The rhythm of it was making her feel sleepy, how much she just wanted to close her eyes right now and just sleep.

"Saeko-chan, can you tell me what both the girls were talking about in the kitchen?"

"I didn't hear much but it sounded like Mayu-chan met a nasty man that tried to hurt her."

"Then that is something we shall deal with tonight." She closed her eyes as she kept listening to the sound, it was one of the prettiest sounds she had ever heard and listening further she started to close her eyes.

* * *

"Ah Nozomi-chan what a surprise to see you here." Yuka shouted as she saw her friend walking down the street. "I wanted to ask you about your study, how is that going along?"

"Ah well my entrance-exams are coming up soon so I'm getting quite nervous."

"You know that we are always willing to help wherever we can."

"I know that and I want to thank you for all the help you've offered me over the last couple of months." She almost wanted to bow but Yuka halted her, she shook her head making it clear Nozomi didn't have to thank her at all. It had been natural for her to help out a friend.

"I offered to help you didn't I, you don't need to thank us." She looked at Nozomi and she know how much it must pain her friend to have such a fierce opposition from her family.

"Also if you are afraid that they will find out then please have your post send to us instead, I will look after it for you."

"You would do that for me?"

"I would do that for all the people I care for, you are one of those people Nozomi-chan."

Nozomi hugged her in responce, thanking her for the kind words and gestures. "Then let me thank you by inviting you to drink something." She said as released her grip on Yuka. "It's the least I can do to show you how grateful I am."

"You know don't have to that for me, just having you as a friend is already good enough for me." She reassured her as Yuka wrapped one of her arms around her. "But if you still insist, I still have a certain person's card." She giggled as she held up the card for Nozomi to see.

"Is it alright for you to still use it like that senpai?"

"He hasn't complained so far so let's go and enjoy that drink."

* * *

"Evening everyone!" Saeko shouted at the top of her lungs as she set foot inside the Maple Inn once more. "Do you think they know we have come back?"

"If they missed this then they must be dead." Dreachon commented as he followed her into the house. "Next time do not yell that loud, unlike them my ears are working just fine."

"I'm sorry, I promise to be good next time."

"Go on and see if you can do the chores."

Saeko nodded as she left to look for either Nana or Yuka, she didn't like to do these chores or whatever they were but she had told herself that she would accept the punishment for her actions. She didn't have to look far as she almost bumped into Nana in the hallway. "Nana-san, are you all right?" She asked as got up again.

"I'm fine thanks for asking but to be honest I didn't expect you to be here."

"I'm here to do your chores, so what should I do first?"

Nana didn't know what to say, there weren't many chores for today, really the only things that Saeko could help with was preparing the table and then help cleaning it afterwards. "Well if you really want I was about to go and make the table ready, you can help if you want."

"But your chores are mine for this week." Saeko objected as it seemed Nana didn't want her to do the chores. "I'm supposed to do them as punishment for what happened on the stairs."

"Saeko-san, do you know how to prepare the table then?"

"Well I… I've seen Nyu-san doing it once." She was fiddling with her thumbs trying to find the right answer or trying to void Nana's glare as it was obvious that she didn't know it.

"I'll show you then; you just repeat what I do okay?" Both girls left to prepare the table then.

Mayu could hear them running through the hallway though it didn't bother her; it was good that her friends could get along with each other once more. She didn't want this family to break up no matter the reason; she had never felt happier ever since the death of her father.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice asked her, she looked up finding out that Dreachon stood before her.

"No it's not yet taken." He sat down in front of her and she already got a hunch he wanted something from her, it was disgusting he did this to Saeko but to think he now wanted her as well.

"Why have you called upon Bando to help you?" The question was direct and blunt, she realized now that Dreachon must have overheard the conversation or at least part of it.

"What did this man do to you that justifies the usage of a man who is far from subtle in his approach, what sort of harm has this man inflicted on you?"

"Why do you want to know, it doesn't concern you?"

"I gave my word to Kouta-san that I would see that this house and its inhabitants would be kept safe, since you are an inhabitant of this house it is my concern."

"I don't like to talk about it, besides it is being solved so please let it be." Mayu had by now dropped the book she was reading. Why did she have to go through this again? "Please let this rest, I don't want to be reminded of it all again." She sighed as she said the words.

"As you wish, I will no longer question you about this if you answer just one question." Mayu didn't like what she heard but it probably couldn't hurt to answer one little question. "Ask."

"How much do you value this family and its safety?" This question she hadn't expected, besides it sounded like a rather dumb question as surely he would know the answer to it.

"I love this family more than anything in the world; I don't want to see it ever get harmed."

"Then I know enough, as promised I will not further press the matter anymore." He got up and left the room, leaving her wondering what he had meant. The girls almost bumped into him as they came back with the dishes.

"Where are you going?" Nana asked as she noticed him walking back to the entrance.

"I am going for a little walk and to solve a certain annoying problem." He chuckled as he pulled on his coat. "Do not concern yourself with it; it'll be solved soon enough."

Nana kept watching as Saeko walked towards him. "Can I come with you Dreachon-sama, please?"

"You still have chores to perform in this house, I won't be gone for long." He kneeled down as his petted Saeko on the head; she smiled as she grabbed the hand. "I will wait for you."

"What is this problem?" Nana asked him. "How are you planning to solve it, you aren't going to kill anybody are you?" She had gotten worried as a certain suspicion was starting to overcome her, who he must be talking about. "Mayu would not want anyone of us to become a killer." She could hear him chuckle over her words. "I want your word that you are not going to kill him."

"Very well you have my word then that I will not kill this person, I will only scare him that is all." He left through the door but even with his promise Nana still had a bad feeling about what was going to happen. "Saeko-san, I just remembered there still is something I need to get."

"But what about the table?"

"Go and ask Mayu, she will tell you what you need to do okay." Leaving the house herself Nana asked herself if it really was a good idea to do what she was about to do alone.

* * *

Bando wasn't happy at all, the weather was awful not to mention it was damn cold to him. He asked himself just how the hell he could have even considered the girls favor to him. "I must be a fool to even do this." He cursed himself as he kept looking, searching for this new target.

She had told him the route she normally took when taking her dog out and gave him a description of the man he was looking for but so far he had little success, was the man aware that someone was after him. Thinking about it he got the urge to go back to the beach and wait for the horned bitch he was still after but then has been months since he had last seen her, was she even alive.

He kicked one of the trash bins thinking about it, it would mean that his chance for revenge was gone and that he wasted so much of his precious time. But then isn't that what he would have done in her place, play dead until the heat was over and then have fun again. He grinned as he realized this is what must have happened; nobody had reported a horned girls body being found either. "Very clever, you still taunt me bitch."

He told himself as he kicked an imaginary Lucy, it felt good to him. As satisfying it was for him to imagine new way to fuck her up badly he forced himself to focus his mind on other matters, right now he had a certain person to find. "You just wait horned bitch, when I get my hands on you next time… oh sweet next time." He almost laughed attracting the attention of a few other bystanders.

"Mind your own business idiots now beat it!" He yelled at them as the people just walked away from him, ah the street was becoming quiet and empty just the way he liked it best. "Now where should I go next to find our friend?" He looked around as he realized he had gone slightly off the route.

"Damn it, I need to go back." He spat as he walked back a few streets looking for the right one to take as his gut told him that something was off, something just didn't feel right.

"Come on, show yourself you bastard." He spat as recognized which street to take once more, still from where he was standing know he guessed it would take him less than half an hour to get to where she lived, this search was starting to become a bit dull to him. "Just this last lap and then I'm going back to my hut." He almost growled thinking again on how cold it was.

"Why the hell am I even doing this for a little brat like you?" He sighed once more at he shook his head in disbelief; of all the favors she could have asked him this was one of the dumbest.

At least the lights were far better in this part of the city, at least he could see further ahead.

Walking on he thought he heard somebody call his name but who the hell would be dumb enough to do so. Moving towards the top of the stairs he heard his name again and as he looked back he could almost make out a person running towards him, looking closer as the person was closing in he noticed it was a girl, a pink haired girl. "Of all the damned brats I have to meet this day, it just has to be you." He almost spat the words as Nana finally managed to catch up with him.

"Ah... Bando-san." She gasped as she tried to regain here breath, she had been running all the way trying to get to him in time. "I've... been... looking... for... you."

"And for what possible reason could that be, now go away as I have a job to do here."

"It's Dreachon-san, he's out tonight to hunt down somebody and I was afraid it was going to be you." Nana replied as she took in the look on his face, he didn't seem to be impressed at all by what she had just told him.

"Are you stupid, why would that bastard be after me?"

"Because he might have overheard the talk I had with Mayu about that bad man and we did accidentally mention you."

"So like the little brats you are you couldn't keep your damn mouths shut could you?"

"It's my fault, don't be mad at Mayu."

Bando grabbed her by the neck as he took off his glasses. "You brats are going to be the death of me, I'm doing this favor for you and this is how I get repaid by you?" He led go of her again. "I'm going to drop this problem you have, you can solve it yourself from now on." He turned, leaving her behind as he walked back to his hut on the beach. Though he had only walked down the stairs again for seconds he halted as he could hear another voice coming from back where she was still standing.

* * *

"Well if it isn't the little pink haired present that Mayu-chan brought me, how nice of her." A man said as he walked from one of the alleys. Bando really didn't like the tone of the man's voice and as he turned he could already hear Nana yell. "Go away and leave Mayu alone you creep!"

"So that is the one then." Bando smiled as he had found the person he was after this night, perhaps he could have some fun after all. He climbed back up.

"Get your hands off me!" Nana yelled as she hit the man in the face though it was only gently, she didn't want to become a killer. "Just leave us alone!" She stepped hard on his foot. She could hear the man curse.

"Why you little naughty brat, I need to teach you some manners."

The man yelped in pain as somebody suddenly grabbed his arm and twisted it hard. "The only one being taught anything tonight is you pedo."

Nana watched as a growling Bando twisted even harder on the man's arm. "What kind of sick bastard are you for threatening a kid like that." He punched the man in his face, breaking his nose in the process. "Really what is just wrong with you damn people." He snarled as he kicked the man in the groin, Nana could hear the man gasp from the pain.

"Bando-san, please don't become a killer because of this man."

"Don't be daft brat, I'm already a killer and besides killing this rodent here isn't the same as killing a real person." Bando remarked as he hit the man in the stomach. "People like him don't deserve to live." He pulled out his gun, planting the muzzle firmly between the man's eyes.

"I really shouldn't waste a precious bullet on a low-life such as you!"

"W-wait you must be mistaking me with somebody else, this girl is my daughter I swear."

"Like hell that horned brat is your daughter, you are really starting to piss me off asshole!"

"Who the hell do you think you are assaulting me like that, I'm going to call the police." The man moaned as he got back up, holding the railing to aid him.

"Shut up you disgusting pedo, I am the police dumbass!" Bando snapped at him as he kicked the man down, he gave a few more kicks just to make sure. "Keep that filthy mouth of your shut or I will do it for you!" Nana didn't dare to watch, this is not what she wanted to happen.

"Bando-san please let him go, he's not going to hurt anyone anymore is that right?" She addressed her question to the man who laid there against the railings. "You will leave Mayu alone and go away from here?" She kept asking but the man made no to response to her.

"Don't be ridiculous, people like him never keep their word but alright." Bando told her as he punched the man again in the face. "Hey asshole, the lady just asked you a question."

"Y-Yes… yes… I will stay away from her, I-I promise."

"You see Bando-san, he gave us his word so we are okay again." Nana mentioned happily as she knew that grownups wouldn't break their word once they had given it. She halted as laughter greeted them all.

"Is that what you truly believe, it's so childishly naïve." Both her and Bando recognized the voice and as they looked back they could see Dreachon coming out of the shadows.

"So you are here as well, there have been some rumors going around about you."

"Rumors don't concern me Bando, what does however is your little business here." He looked down at the man, all bloodied and bruised. "So what terrible thing have you done rodent that causes a little girl to want you to go out of her life."

"S-Sir, please you have to help me, these people are maniacs. They were going to kill me." The man pleaded to him desperately, the man's pleas led to nothing more than a swift kick from Bando as he growled. "And everything you say just pisses me off!"

Nana didn't know what to say, this man was lying she wasn't going to kill this man as she made a promise to Mayu. "That's not true; I tried to keep Bando-san from killing you."

"Is that so, it's very impolite to lie about a newborn." He kneeled down next to the man. "Really I can't blame that man for wanting you dead." Pointing at Bando who was still holding his gun. "To be honest I loathe you even more than he does so why should I even want to help a disgusting vermin like you." His hand shot out as he grabbed the man by the throat.

Nana jumped forward to stop him. "No please you promised me that you wouldn't kill him, you gave me your word!?"

"That I certainly did and unlike a rodent like this I am bound to uphold it, do not worry Nana-san for I will not kill him." He lifted the man over the railing, holding him high above the ground. "This is how you make sure they understand the consequences of their actions." The man who was by now realizing what was going to happen started to scream, trashing as he struggled to get free.

"Dreachon-san please don't do this!" Nana almost yelled at him, she could use her vectors but how would either of them react to that. She looked over to see Bando was smiling, seemed that he didn't mind it at all. "How can both of you be this cruel!?"

"Because this is the only way that people like him will understand, fear is the only thing they understand." Bando remarked as he looked the man in the eyes. "You like to scare little girls but when they meet a real person that can fight back you cower underneath the nearest rock."

"Please don't let me fall, I promise I will stay away from her and I will go somewhere else!"

"Why should either of us listen to your lies!?" Bando snapped back at the man, his pleas had started to become annoying to say the least. For that matter why didn't that bastard just simply snap that worthless rodent's neck and get it over with.

"I mean it; seriously you have my word as a man of honor that I will stay away from them." He felt the grip holding him get tighter, he could barely breathe, he gasped as he tried to get in enough air. The large one that was holding him still didn't move an inch.

"You dare to use that word to me, rodents like you have no understanding of even the concept of honor!" He spat to the man. "I should just skin you right here and now!"

"Please Dreachon-san, Bando-san, I beg both of you. Don't do this; it's not worth for you to become killers because of this man." Nana cried as she pulled on his clothes trying to get him away from the edge. "Don't make me use my vectors, I will do it if I have to."

"Do you really believe the death of one more human would be a burden to me?" Dreachon snapped back at her as she swiped her away. "Killing is within my nature, now back away and don't dare to bluff against me."

"No, this is not the way to do it." She cried, she didn't want to use her vectors and certainly not against people she knew but to Nana it felt like she had no choice. "Please don't make me use my vectors against both of you."

"Are you threatening us now!?" Bando sneered back at her, annoyed by how she's trying to protect a rather disgusting man. "What the hell is wrong with brats like you, you first come and cry that a person hurt you and then when that person is about to get what they deserve you go all soft." He added to it as he pointed to man still hanging over the railing.

"Bando is right; if you plan on using your vectors then you should use them now." Dreachon added to the remark, seemed liked both of them were in agreement.

"Yes you should listen to the little girl, there's no reason why we can't resolve this without using violence." The man gasped as he still struggled to get enough air. "I promise that I will never get near to either of them again, just please let go of me."

"You swear that on your miserable excuse of a life." It was not a question but a statement, at least that is how it sounded to Nana.

"You heard the man, just let him go." She begegd him.

"If you ever break your promise I will do even worse to you." Dreachon sighed reluctantly.

"I promise I won't, now you may let go off me." Eyes wide the man looked at them all.

"As you wish." And then he released his hold on the man, it took them a moment to register what had just occurred. The man screamed for his life as he fell down, the road came rushing fast to meet him and as he landed hard on it both of his legs broke. He screamed like he had never screamed before in his life as the broken bones protruded from his legs.

* * *

"NONONONOOOOOOOO!" Nana screamed as she watched the man fall, she had tried to grab him but her reaction had been too slow. It happened so fast she barely knew what had happened until the man was already on the ground, she felt a grim amount of relief to see he was still alive.

"You could have killed him!?" She yelled as she pummeled both of them with her arms. "He could have died!"

"Don't be a fool; a fall from this height would not have killed him." Dreachon remarked as he turned around to look at her. Nana saw the look in his eyes, he knew it all along this was going to happen. "You were going to do this all along, you promised to me you were only going to scare him!"

"Didn't he look scared to you when he fell?"

She could see he was smiling about it, it felt so wrong to her to have any form of delight in the suffering of others. "How can you be so cruel to a person!?" She wanted to know this, why were people so cruel to each other.

Bando shook his head as he left. "You can sort this out with the brat yourself; I'm going back to my place as it's getting to damn cold out here." He waved them off.

"You haven't asked that man why he was that cruel to Mayu-san, why didn't you ask him what he has done to her instead." Dreachon now snapped at her, irritated by her remark and her ignorance.

"That rodent did something worse to your best friend and instead of finding out what exactly you just turn and accuse me of being a monster, that's just sad." He held out his claw for her to see. "Tell me giving what I just witnessed would you truly have been able to deal with that man who invaded your house, the one who almost killed Saeko and tried to rape your precious Mayu. Could you have dealt with him!?"

It was becoming obvious to her now that he was starting to get very angry but then she realized it was a very good question, could she have really done it. "I don't have to answer that question you baka!" She yelled back at him.

* * *

Author's note: I am going to bring this up even though I don't feel right about. I will work on HoD until at least chapter 15 or 16 depending on my mood, but I will not continue it until I have received at least 3 reviews. I doesn't matter if it's praise or if its criticism of some sort, but I will not work on something for which I don't seem to be getting any response for. If you like the story, leave a little feedback.


	15. XV Entführung

**XV **

**Entführung**

"What did you dare to call me!?" He hissed at her, baring his fangs his face contorted as a reaction to what she had just called him, Nana began to realize she had just made a very stupid mistake, a very very stupid mistake.

"Ah I didn't mean it!?" She took a step back.

"You are fortunate that you are newborn and that I promised Kouta that I would not harm any member of his family." She could actually hear the metal railing his hand was resting on starting to buckle and twist as he squeezed it even tighter.

Nana wanted to run, every fiber in her body screamed for her to do so but she couldn't. She would stand her ground right here; she couldn't show to be afraid of him even though she was really terrified.

"I'm not afraid of you; you know you can't harm me." She boasted as she made herself as tall as possible. "I'm going to tell Mayu what you did." She knew that even if she did it wouldn't make any difference now.

"Go ahead and see if I could care about that, you don't seem to understand the situation."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She demanded to know.

"It means that you don't recognize the danger that man could have posed to either you or the safety of your family, just what do you think would have happened had that man found out about you diclonius and contacted the police. Did that even register on you!?"

Nana wanted to object but when she thought about it he did have point on the matter, even then he couldn't just drop people on the streets. "Even then we shouldn't use violence, why fight?"

"There is always a reason to fight, always a reason to live." Was his reply to that. "And if you can't find one… you will end up dead or worse."

"But you can't go around hurting people just like that." She wanted to point out.

"Tell that to the researchers at the DRI, I'm certain they will be most willing to listen to your pleas of reason." He growled as he started to walk away, people were already rushing down to help the man below. "Go down below and help that man if you believe they will understand you, personally I think they will rather just throw you in jail or even worse."

"Why would they do that, I didn't do anything wrong."

"It is human nature to be scared of what they do not understand, they don't know what you are when they notice your horns."

Nana knew that is some way he was right, people had been scared by her horns and yet there were those people able to look past them. "But what about the other back home, they aren't scared of any of us."

"True, individually humans are smart enough to think rational, it's only when they become a herd that fear can easily grip them." He stopped for a moment as he looked back at her. "Are you going to stay and find out how they will react or do you want to go home, dinner should be ready soon?" He chuckled at the thought of it, no doubt which would persuade her.

Nana decided it would be best if she left; besides she didn't really like the man anyway and if this did indeed help her friend then perhaps it was for the best though it still didn't feel right.

"Also one more thing." He remarked when she stood behind him. His movement was faster than she could follow, before she knew what had happened she was lifted off the ground, dangling by the scruff of her coat. "Don't ever dare to challenge me again unless you are willing to go through with it!" He growled as he raised her to be eye to eye with him. "I have tolerated your first transgression but I will not do so again, use your vectors against me and there will be consequences."

"But you gave you word you wouldn't harm any member of the family?" She objected to him.

"That is did but then I don't have to hurt you at all, there are other ways for me." He was still holding her by the vest she was wearing. "Now are you still planning on using your vectors against me in your current predicament?"

"I don't want to, you've been helpful to my family but I don't want to get hurt."

"Then use them, prove that you are not a whimpering coward."

"I don't want to!" She shook her head; she didn't want to go through with this anymore.

"DO IT!" He snarled as he let go of her, taking enough steps to be still within her reach.

"What do you think you are doing?" She demanded to know what he was trying to prove.

"I am granting you a chance, you claim you want to protect your family but you were not even willing to use your vectors against that man." His arms spread wide he confronted her. "You won't even fight when you need to, what possible reason could I have had for you empty threats against me."

Nana felt disgusted as she was being ridiculed like this, it wasn't fair as she had done all she could to keep her family and friends safe back then. "You wouldn't understand it at all, you don't know what I have been through."

"I believe that with almost three centuries of near constant warfare I have been through more than your seven years, so do not dare to even use that excuse against me." By now he had unsheathed the blade he carried with him, holding it up he looked at her again. "If I were to attack you with this, would you still refuse to defend yourself because you know me?"

"I don't want to fight you, Saeko-san would never forgive me for it." She sighed as it began to dawn on her there wasn't going to be any other way out of this. "But I won't just give up my own life like that, I really want this life." Nana snapped as she readied herself for what could come, she now had the edge due to him being within range of her vectors but then the confidence he radiated made it clear there was something she wasn't aware of. "You know that people can't defend themselves against vectors right?"

"Your vectors are an obstacle that mere humans can't overcome but to someone who is familiar with psychic abilities they are just a mere annoyance." His pose relaxed while Nana got more and more tense as their standoff continued. "I know how they work, what they really are and most of all I know to deal with them." He held up a small circular object for her to see.

"I don't believe that, they never were able to do that the institute?"

"True but then you should know I am not limited to mere human knowledge and technology." He waved the object in front of her. "This little grenade is all I need to disable a diclonius threat level and the best part of it is that I don't even need to get close for it to work."

"You know that a vector can just block and destroy it upon contact." Nana snapped back a she didn't believe that at all, throwing objects at a diclonius didn't work she knew that. During her time at the DRI she had been fired at more than she cared for.

"If you really believe that then do try it." He grinned as he casually threw it towards her, neither fast nor hard at all and easy for her to block. Her vectors shot out to block it almost by instinct but instead of it being destroyed like she thought it when it came into contact with the vector it released a pulse. Nana screamed as she felt wave of enegery course through her entire body, her senses felt like they were on fire, she fell over as she lost all control of her body.

With no vectors to support her anymore her arms fell on the ground, her legs buckled as she fell forward. Lying there on the ground motionless she struggled to move, she struggled to use her vectors but they were gone. She realized it then that she had been numbed just like she had done to both Lucy and Mariko. Crying over not being able to do anything she watched as he stepped towards her, standing over her with the blade raised high she noticed the smile on his face. In one powerful thrust the blade was brought down towards her.

* * *

Agent Shimada took another firm bite as he enjoyed the large steak he was eating, how much delight he took in it. The restaurant was one of his favorites to dine; it had a nice and calm private section that also enabled him the chance for discussing more sensitive matters. He looked at his watch and despite the fine quality of the steak he could feel his ire rising, the person who he had agreed to meet was being late, typical of her he thought to himself.

She had made it clear that she possessed vital information that was urgent for him to hear but as was also typical of her she didn't want to discuss this even over the secure lines that Saseba had access to, she wanted to talk face to face. He hadn't objected to it at all and suggested this place just for the reason of having a fine steak instead of the junk the rest back at the office had to eat, with a choice between noodles or steak it was an easy pick for him.

"Is this seat taken?" A woman's voice asked him as he took another bite, no need to look up.

"I have been waiting for you some time now, there had better be an explanation for your delay." He remarked rather rudely as he took a sip from the sake next to him. She had to laugh at it as she sat down.

"I had to make sure I wasn't being tagged."

"Then you should better sit down and make you report immediately, what was so important that it had to be said face to face." He growled at her making it clear he didn't like that he had to wait. "You know very well that I hate waiting, now how is your infiltration of the DRI proceeding?"

She ordered something for herself to drink, she wasn't going to respond to such rude manners. "If you are done stuffing yourself with that perhaps I could start." She remarked. "Chief Kakuzawa has taken me into his inner circle of trusted employees even though I am still being watched so caution has to be taken." She paused as one of the waiters brought her a drink. "The situation is getting critical, no less than three diclonius have escaped the facility and those two were never reported by them being gone." She wanted to continue with her story but agent Shimada interrupted her.

"I presume one of those two would have been the diclonius me and my team encountered." He asked, his curiosity obvious to her.

"That is correct, from what I have been told this was silpelit nr. 28 though there is something strange going with what you reported." She paused as she watched him take another bite.

"What do you mean by that? Do explain this for me."

"That silpelit had undergone surgery and she was amputated from the chest down along with her arms, yet you reported a diclonius girl matching her description walking around." Realizing what she was hinting at the shock suddenly hit him.

"My god, can a diclonius really regrow their limps in such a short time?"

She shook her head. "I don't know, even the doctor in charge of her, Dr. Ritsuko, doesn't know how she managed to survive." She took a sip herself but unlike agent Shimada she preferred some water. "This doctor and along with the other one called Nousou have both been charged by the chief in recovering Lucy."

"So that means that the queen still is on the loose, damn how many more screw ups do these people have to make before cleaning up this mess."

"I would not count on it; it seems the chief has an different motive then what we thought for both Lucy and the diclonius."

"I am not enjoying where this is hinting at, do you have any evidence to back this up?"

"Nothing concrete at the moment but I am working on this but right now it's going to be vital for us to acquire the missing diclonius before they do, the DRI can no longer be trusted."

"I agree, this situation has gotten completely out of control thanks to their incompetence but tell me do they have any lead on where Lucy might be hiding."

"That is another strange thing, according to another researcher Lucy seems to be in contact with normal humans and might possibly be hiding with them."

"Don't be ridiculous." He remarked. "Diclonius and humans can never get along that is also why they must be the ones to be utterly wiped out, if Lucy was living with any humans we would have had reports of bodies." He took a deep breath as he knew that so far there was nothing that indicated she was anywhere close to Kamakura. "We are closely following any and all reports from the police, nothing with regards to anything that could give us a hint to her location has shown up."

"So our only lead now is that missing silpelit you encountered and that is providing she hasn't fled the city yet." She remarked with a little smile as she took in his concern, she had never liked the man at all for he was arrogant and obnoxious to others. He even owed his position to his families connections. "If that was all I will be going back to the DRI and see if I can find out anymore on the matter, it's now more vital than ever that we keep a close eye on them."

"I will notify command of this once I return to the office; very well you have your orders." He nodded to her signaling that she could leave while he finished the last of his steak. He cursed as he thought about the disgusting monsters now lurking the streets of this city. These filthy and disgusting horned pink haired girls and their demonic powers. "Abominations." He spat.

He vowed that it he would see them all wiped out, every single one of these cursed things. Mankind's reign would not be lost to these horned freaks of that he was certain. Wahtever it would take to extinguish this species he would do it, for a pure and clean world.

* * *

Nana moaned as she hung from his shoulder, her limbs were being held in a bag he was holding. "How much longer do I need to endure this?" She groaned as she tried get her bearings on where they were. "For how long have I been out cold, I don't remember going in this direction?" She asked again as she stared to focus on what she was seeing. He halted and turned around so that she could see where they were going, she recognized the graveyard.

"Why, why of all places do we go here and why at this time of day?" She demanded to get an answer or at least to hear something from him. How much she just wanted to punch him now.

"For someone that is barely more than a torso you sure make a lot of noise, we are going to this cemetery for a reason, besides I can't take you back home in your state now could I."

"What did you do to me back there, my vectors still haven't returned?"

"The same thing I used against Lucy when I met her in the park, it's called a psyk-out grenade." She could actually feel him laugh about it. "It's a class of grenade that was developed especially for use against psychic entities, it basically creates a null-zone in its area of effect." He continued with his explanation. "It has far more range than what you experienced but then I kept it to a low setting, your powers will return shortly."

"Is it meant for diclonius like me or Lucy-san, why do you even have weapons made for against us?"

"Don't flatter yourself, these are meant for far more powerful and dangerous beings than you diclonius, nothing like you."

"So why are we here then, we can just wait somewhere else closer to home."

"Because Saeko-chan told me what you did and what you said to her, how it wasn't fair that she got everything that was taken from you."

"She told you that?" She gasped in surprise; she didn't think that Saeko would have mentioned something like that after all. He snapped open the lock allowing them both to enter it.

"Do you really think that you are the only diclonius that deserves some joy in life?" They kept on walking as Nana kept looking at the gravestones, it was her third time in this place.

"I don't really like being here." She recalled reluctantly how Lucy had torn her to pieces here.

"Saeko-chan tells me everything, for some reason she seems to fully trusts me with whatever it is that bothers her." He now pulled her from his shoulder allowing her to see what they had come for. "Your words made her quite upset."

"Do you know what she has been through in that institute, unlike you she never had anybody to provide her with any kind of support or comfort." She could actually feel the sadness coming from his voice. "You were the lucky one there." Nana looked at where he was pointing; it was a marker that just read a single name, Kurama.

She kept looking at it as she couldn't take her eyes of the name, she tried to fight back the tears that were forming but it was in vain. Nana cried even more as she thought back to her last moment with her papa "No this is just cruel, why are you being this mean to me!?" Tears ran down her cheeks.

"I am not being mean at all but it is obvious that you have unresolved issues that need to be cleared and they will be cleared here and now!" He gently put her down while making sure she didn't fell over. Which was very likely in her current condition."We will not leave until you do."

"Why did papa leave me back then!?"

"Who knows but it is obvious he choose the daughter bound by blood over the one bound by memories. He wanted something else for you but to what end I do not know nor could I care about it."

"What could be more to my life than spending it with papa!?" Her eyes swollen she looked back at him. "He is all that ever mattered to me in my life, how could have left me!?"

"So you are willing to give up your existing life with your new family just to be with him now, seems he really was a fool then."

"What did you call papa!?" She snapped at him violently. "How dare you call papa like that, papa was the kindest man in my life." How much she really wanted to punch him right now and punch him really hard.

"He was also the man responsible for havingf you locked up in that accursed institute and waste seven years of your life." He sneered as he took in the look on her face. "Or is that the part you'd prefer not to remember?"

* * *

Nozomi watched as dinner was almost ready, she had taken her time with it since two people still hadn't come back from their walk. Beside her Yuka was busy with getting the dishes ready for the others.

"The girls are getting a bit restless." Kouta informed them as he walked into the kitchen but Yuka didn't notice him until he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Is it ready or do you still need some time for it?"

She gave him a rather annoyed look. "It is ready but I don't want to start serving it until Nana-chan gets back, it's not like her to be gone for so long without telling any of us where she went."

"I wouldn't worry that much about her, she's a smart kid and I'm pretty certain that she isn't off doing something stupid or reckless at this time." He kindly tapped her back. "But if you are so worried then I can go and have a look for her."

"Thanks Kouta, just make sure you find her." Yuka remarked as she turned her attention back to dinner despite it being almost entirely done. "Bring her back safely will you?"

"I will." He mentioned as he went towards the front entrance, looking to see the rest of the girl sitting nicely in the living room he had to smile. "I'm going outside to see what is keeping Nana-chan, you should stay here and should she come back just give me a call." He had enjoyed how peaceful it had rather been today, no weird events no people chasing and best of all barely any sign of Dreachon.

Still with both him and Nana having left it did make him wonder if she went to follow him, that would be a stupid or reckless thing to do. "Please don't tell me you actually went and did it?" He sighed as he realized that it would be exactly what she would have done in the first place. Opening the door he bumped into her. "Nana, where have you been!?" Taken by surprise he yelped at her as he picked himself up.

She bent over to help him. "I'm sorry, there just was something that I needed to do and I got a bit lost in time."

"Do not concern yourself with her well-being, I looked after her." Dreachon remarked as he stepped inside as well. "Nana-san had to visit somebody she held dear to clear up some old misunderstandings."

"Well you sure made the rest of us wait for you but I am glad to see you home safe." Kouta hugged her shortly while giving only a slight nod to him. "Now let's go and have something to eat, will you be joining us tonight as well?" He asked him thinking he already knew the answer. He was taken a little by surprise when Dreachon actually accepted his offer and almost thanked him for it. He turned to Nana. "What exactly did happen as I get the feeling there is something both of you aren't telling me?"

"I'd prefer not to talk about it but in short we came to an understanding between each other and we cleared some of the problems that have plagued us."

"Did he hurt you?" Kouta asked her, his face dead serious as it was obvious he was actually getting more concerned about her despite her claims she was alright. Nana shook her head as she walked into the room.

"He didn't really hurt me although it did become painful at sme point, he just showed me something that for a long time I've been trying to deny." She took her seat next to Mayu who she greeted with one of her outbursts of joy and happiness not to mention the rather large and tight hug she always gave her. Kouta went back into the kitchen to help Yuka with the dinner but it seemed that both Nozomi and Saeko already beat him to it as they stood there picking up the plates that Yuka passed them.

"Yuka, their back so we can get started." He informed them. "So if you girls are ready I think we should start with dinner as I can already see some hungry faces staring back at me."

"Kouta stop being such a tease." Yuka snapped at him as she turned down the stove. "Making fun of hungry girls is not the way for a gentleman to act." She added to that.

He wanted to object to that but both Nozomi and Saeko gave him that look now.

"Yuka-san is right, it's unkind of you." Saeko remarked as she further tried imitating Yuka's glare to him. Kouta slowly moved back, he knew that he was outnumbered right here and secretly he wished for some backup.

"Okay I see you ladies have made your point and I do recognize when you start to team up against me." He joked rather nervously as he turned back quickly and walked away swiftly.

Looking at Dreachon who stood there smiling at him.

"Where were you when I desperately needed backup." He asked as he pointed to the giggling coming from the kitchen. "I was outnumbered by them." Remaining silent Kouta wondered if having him as a backup would have helped all that much. "Tell me what did you and what Nana-chan needed to clear up with you?"

"That was a matter between me and her, leave it at that." He walked away leaving him standing there without any real answer. He couldn't help but wonder what Nana had gotten herself into this time but then he didn't really knew all that much about her before they met.

It didn't matter all that much, what was more important was that she had come back alive and well, looking around at the table if felt so good to have everybody together for dinner and not have the mood ruined by something or a certain somebody, he eyed Dreachon from across the room. "You seem strangely quiet, that isn't really like you."

"Right now I am more interested in the dinner than having a conversation but I am more than willing to indulge you after, if you are then still so eager."

"No thank you kindly, I actually want to enjoy a calm evening for a change." He wanted to say more but he got interrupt as Yuka and the girls came inside carrying the dishes for her. As he thought Saeko placed herself firmly next to Dreachon like she always did, she even offered him the first dish. Just as he had expected she would.

"I hope you are all hungry as we made a rather large portion this time." Nyu joked as a big pile of rice was dumped on her plate. "Saeko-chan accidently dropped the full pack in it."

"Don't pest her about it, she couldn't know that she was opening it the wrong way." She looked kind off surprised at him as well. "It's good you're staying with us for dinner otherwise we really would have too much." She joked as she dropped of big pile of it as well on his dish. Saeko held out her plate as well, she seemed really hungry to Kouta.

Still having them all at the table and enjoying themselves felt comforting to him, all of the previous concerns and worries just vanished like thin air. He whispered a small prayer of thanks for this moment as he hoped it wouldn't be the last one to enjoy.

* * *

She woke up after a good night rest, stretching her arms Yuka looked at the timer noting that it was still fairly early for her to get up. Staying in the futon a bit longer or just go and help in the kitchen she decided to go for the last, at least she could make sure nobody would cut themselves this time. Walking down the stairs she could already smell the sweet scent of the foreign food Saeko and Dreachon had brought them, they had offered it earlier but Yuka decided that it would be better when Saeko was finished with her sentences to celebrate it.

She could already hear that somebody was busy with one of the knives though she hoped the little girl would be careful, it sounded she was almost frantic with it. Yuka was surprised to find that it wasn't Saeko doing the cutting but him. "You're pretty good at this, much better than Kouta." She joked as she watched him. "That poor guy couldn't even cut a simple green onion." Amazed she watched how smoothly he handeld the knife, it alsmost seemed to have life of it's own the way it moved so effortlessly from one hand to another.

In a blurry moment it all changed as before she could even blink the sharp edge of it was hovering dangerously close to her throat. "I know how to handle a knife and I know how to cut something or someone." He stopped with cutting the what looked like fruit to her. "Besides I am the only person here who knows how to prepare this remember, it's only logical that I do it then."

"May I ask where Saeko-chan is?" Yuka's question was answered when Saeko walked into the kitchen grabbing a few more dishes before leaving again. "Well that certainly answers that."

"She didn't want to sleep anymore when I got up so she went to help me."

"Is it still due to what they did to her at that place?" She asked despite knowing enough that it was still the most likely thing that plagued the poor girl. He just nodded his head; there wasn't any need for words with regards to this. She approached him. "Then if it is all right with you I would like to take her out for some shopping, see if we can find something nice for her, would that be alright with you?"

"Provided you make sure there isn't going to be a repeat of last times incident I don't mind."

"I'll be certain not to leave her out of my sight." Yuka remarked as she saw the look on his face, with that she left him to finish breakfast for them.

Saeko bumped into her as she raced to get back into the kitchen to grab more stuff. "You shouldn't be running in the house my dear, somebody could get hurt." Yuka remarked as she helped her get up. "You don't have to hurry like that just for us, its okay if it takes a few minutes longer."

"But I want to get it all ready for when you come down, I wanted to surprise you all."

"That is very sweet of you dear but you don't have to, it's already a surprise enough for knowing not really what we are going to eat." She laughed as she thought back when Saeko had first brought forward the matter, back then it sounded a bit odd but she and Kouta decided they could at the very least try. Yuka herself offered that it would be best do to this when her chores were over to celebrate, they had kept it quiet from the other girls as well as to not spoil this little surprise. Kouta had looked uneasy back then when a few samples were brought but he did have to admit that it tasted just great. She could already imagine the look on the girls faces when they found something else than the normal breakfast waiting for them on the table.

Still she began once more to question about his motives, it just didn't make sense as he said one thing but his actions spoke of another. "Why are you just threating her like this?" She asked herself. "How can a person be so conflicting with another person's feelings?" She mumbled as she began to realize that Kouta was still doing the same to her. "Men and their dealings with a woman heart." She shook her head in disbelief; they almost seemed to be the same.

Mayu was excited though Nana had been downright ecstatic over the breakfast they saw laid out on the table, the colors and smell were totally different to what they were familiar with. Saeko tried to explain to them what everything was called and how it tasted but on more than one occasion Dreachon had to chime in to correct her or offer a better explanation. Yuka had to laugh as an overexcited Nana just pointed from dish to dish asking what it all was. It felt good to know that even something as simple as new food to discover could bring a smile to her face. Nozomi had to smile as well as the naming of each food eventually just boiled down to the tasty green stuff, the even tastier black stuff and the tastiest of all purple stuff.

She had to admit that even the meat; at least she thought it was, tasted quite good even though it was different. Yuka took her time as she tried to have a bite of everything but unlike Nana she wasn't going to stuff herself, she eyed the plate that Nana had in front of her. "Nana-chan, are you certain you can eat all of that?" She asked as the mountain just kept growing much to her amazement. "If you are going to stuff yourself like that you might get sick."

"I can't help myself!" Nana cried with excitement. "It tastes so great I can't stop myself!" She just gorged herself on the food. "Oh Saeko-san, this is so delicious!" She looked at both Yuka and Kouta as she pleaded them to have this more often.

Kouta only remarked that they would discuss this later as he was busy with eating himself. Besides it wasn't their decision to make, that belonged to the ones who brought them the food in the first place. He looked at his watch to make sure he wasn't going to be late for school. "I won't be back until the afternoon, will you girls please behave yourselves."

"Kouta." Yuka remarked as she heard his comment. "That is not something you should say to a lady." She listened to hear what he might say next but strangely not a single word. "Kouta, where do you think you're going to!?"

"I told you I have to go to school!"

"I can't believe he left us just like that." She eyed Dreachon. "Well at least one gentleman is willing to stay with us ladies." They all looked at him as if now taking their directions from Yuka.

"Don't even for a second think that I am going to dignify that remark of yours by giving you an answer, period." He remarked without bothering to look at them as he finished the last of his meal.

"Well if you're not going to amuse us then we are off, shall we go then?"

Both Nyu and Saeko jumped up as they let out a loud yes to her question.

* * *

The store had plenty of nice items for them to look through, Yuka watched as Nyu still held onto the groceries. "Are you sure you can keep carrying those the whole trip?"

"They are not that heavy, remember that most of the supplies we already had in the house." Nyu smiled, in truth they actually were a bit heavier than she let the other know but so far it wasn't something she couldn't handle herself.

"Ah your right, I had completely forgotten about those." Yuka remarked as she remembered again what they already had at home to make tonight's dinner. "Well in that case we should be almost done for today, at least until Saeko-chan can find something nice for herself."

"I think you should help her with that, she doesn't seem to be able to make up her mind." Nyu pointed for Yuka to see, Saeko was still standing there in front of one of the cabinets looking at something. "Seems like she can't decide on which one to pick."

"Why doesn't she just pick both of them, we have more than enough money to spend."

"Maybe she only wants one." Nyu pointed out once more. "Besides I don't think we should get used to having all this money to spend, who knows for how long this will last."

"Your right Nyu-chan, it is better for her and us to keep enjoying the simple things in life." Yuka said as she walked over to the cabinet, it seemed somebody was in need of some advice. "How is it going dear, have you found something you like?"

She didn't say a word, she just pointed at a little choker that lied there, Yuka stepped closer to get a better view of it. It was rather simple but also elegant, just a black choker with a gorgeous looking rose at the front, the color of the petals matched Saeko's eyes almost perfectly. "So is this the present that you want?" She asked while still looking at it, she noted the price and thought perhaps that this was bothering her. "Are you worried about the money, it isn't that expensive dear?"

"I like the flower but the fabric of it I don't like, I don't like that color."

"Why don't you ask that man over there if they have other colors for it then?" Then it began to dawn on her, Saeko had been simply too scared or timid to ask the man for a different color on the choker so she just kept standing there hoping that somebody else would ask it or her instead. She waved for the man behind the counter to meet them and as she explained the question the little girl had, the man showed her a box with many other colors, with one having the same color as Saeko's hair. It wasn't a surprise as she picked that very one.

Exiting the store Saeko was jumping all over the place from sheer excitement over her present. Yuka and Nyu had to giggle as they watched her continue. "Well I take it that you are happy with your present?" Nyu asked as she approached her. Saeko nodded her head in what seemed the most hyper version of it they had seen anyone do.

"What do you two say about getting some ice cream?" Yuka asked them as she knew they still some time left and celebrating did often require something sweet to it. Unable to suppress her excitement any longer Nyu started to hum a sung as they walked across the street, puzzled by it Saeko looked at her.

"Yuka-san, what is it that Nyu-san is doing?"

"Ah that is called singing remember, when Nyu-chan is very happy she starts to sing."

"But it doesn't sound like anything when Nozomi-san sang?"

"Well that simply because each person has a different voice, when you sing it will also be different to either Nyu-chan or Nozomi-chan." Saeko looked back at Nyu as she kept on humming the song.

"It does sound nice, what song is it?"

"Nozomi-chan said that it was a poem called Elfen Lied." Yuka smiled as she led them further across the sidewalk, even if they still had some time they did have to keep moving otherwise they were never going to make it.

Saeko let out a cry as she reached out to for her back. "OUCH, that hurts!?" She cried as she pulled something out of her back for the others to see, it was a small hypo dart. "I'm... not feeling... that well, I... want... to... go... home."

"Saeko-chan, snap out of it." Yuka told her as she threw the dart away, she had seen those before on the tv but it was one used for delivering a dose of tranquilizer to large animals, who would use that against a child. Nyu cried as well as something hit her. "Nyu-cha, not you too!?" Yuka cried in fear as Nyu just slumped to the ground. "Somebody please help me, she's not feeling well!"

Before Yuka could react a van came to a screeching halt next to them as men jumped out and before she could even understand what was going on they were shoved rather violently into the vehicle by them.

A man kept the muzzle of a gun pointed at her. "Make any noise and we will kill you, now get inside bitch!"

* * *

Author's note: hope you people will enjoy this one, if you do please leave a review as the apparent lack of them is starting to become rather demotivational to me.


	16. XVI Alptraum

**XVI **

**Alptraum**

She sat there, her hands tied behind her back as armed men kept their weapons trained on them. "You can't do this, somebody is going to contact the police and then…"

"Shut your mouth bitch, right now you have far bigger problems." One of the men snapped at her as he cocked the gun. Seeing the barrel aimed at her Yuka decided to stay quiet and not further push her luck, these people were violent. She couldn't believe this was actually happening, not to them. Looking at towards the rear she could see that both Nyu and Saeko were out cold, neither of them responded to her.

"What did you do to them?"

"Nothing that is of your concern, they're just sleeping." A different man told her. "But you should be more worried about yourself kid, you are found guilty of treason."

Yuka had to swallow, treason that sounded absurd as she had done nothing wrong. "But we are innocent; we have never done anything wrong in our lives." She cried.

The man scoffed at her. "You have been hiding diclonius, that is a capital offense." He snapped as he pulled the hat of from Saeko exposing her horns underneath. "I'd say that is proof enough or do I need to look at her as well." The man pointed at Nyu. "You are lucky our boss wants them alive for now, personally I would have just shot them both on the spot." He planted the muzzle of his gun to Nyu's head. "Just a single shot is all it would take now; you horned bitches killed my brother."

Yuka turned her head away from the man; it felt so revolting how they were treating them. "You must feel so proud to threaten a little girl that has been drugged." She made the snarky remark without even realizing it. "Just wait until the police finds out about you."

The man turned back and slapped her cheek hard. "You just don't get it kid, we are above the police. They take their orders from us!" The others chuckled as the man spoke the words and it made her realize that these people belonged to the government, until now she hadn't fully believed it when Kouta had told her that they couldn't trust anyone.

"Well it seems like it's time for her to go out as well isn't it." One of them asked as he pointed at her.

"Yeah it is, we can't take risks." The other said as he hit her with the butt of his rifle knocking her out as well. "Goodnight you traitor."

The van picked up speed as it headed for its final destination.

* * *

She had enjoyed the rather quiet afternoon but still Nana felt better now that Mayu had come home from school. "Mayu, I'm glad your back." She cheered as she wrapped her arms around her, making sure not to let go of her until Nana's joy of seeing her again had subsided a bit.

"I'm glad to be back as well, the exam was pretty hard but I think I did well on it." She looked around as she noticed that Nana was alone in the house. "Where are the others? I thought Yuka-san wanted to be back in time to make some dinner, she wanted to try something new."

"I haven't seen them yet but then I haven't really paid attention to it." Nana remarked as she finished cleaning the table. "Besides it's not like they could just go anywhere." She shrugged her shoulders as she went to get them both a drink.

"Nana-san I think I am going for a little walk to see if I can find them, I have a bad feeling about this." She left the drink as she walked back to the main gate. "Don't worry about me, you said yourself that that man was taken care off." She smiled as she closed the door behind her. Nana balled her fists, Mayu was right that the bad man had been taken care off but not by the person she thought. "Just be careful Mayu."

* * *

Her head hurt as Yuka slowly woke up, at first she thought she had been living a bad dream but as she noticed that her hands were tied it dawned on her that it was all very real. She let out a soft moan as pain wracked her head once more. She could hear the heavy breathing of Nyu and Saeko next to her, it seemed they were still asleep. The van appeared to be slowing down but she couldn't be sure, she didn't even have any ideas on where they could be by now. Wondering how long she had been unconscious her thoughts went back to the others left at the maple inn, surely they would be worried if neither of them got home in time.

It felt reassuring to know that people would be out there looking for them, as long as she also stuck close to Saeko she could also count on Dreachon coming looking for her with all due haste. "Please hurry any of you, we need you. I need you." She whispered as her thoughts turned to Kouta, would he be missing her? Would he be crying over the fact that she was gone like he always did for Nyu, she really wanted to believe that he would do the same for her.

But then she also knew all too well that Kouta wasn't really the guy to go and fight against men with guns, it wasn't like him. She heard the voices of the men around her as she tried to find out what they were saying, most of their mumbling wasn't useful to her at all but some bits were helpful.

It seemed that these people weren't after her in the first place but rather it seemed after horned girls like Nyu and Saeko next to her, she was glad that Nana had stayed at home lest the same happen to her as well.

"Finally we have arrived at the destination" She could hear the men speak; it seemed they had reached the end of their violent ride.

"Get a move on and haul those wretches out of the van, move it people!" She could hear one snap at the others. "The commander will be here soon." She was pulled rather harshly from the back of the van while people kept poking her with the barrel of their guns to make sure she kept walking in a straight line.

"Do by all means try to run; it will give me a nice excuse to kill a traitor like you." She heard one of them say, if she could remove the blindfold then perhaps she could walk normally. "Is this really needed, I could walk straight if you just let me see where I am going." She joked nervously hoping to catch a glimpse.

"Keep your mouth shut!" One snapped as she felt the butt of a rifle hit her; she staggered as the heavy blow brought her off balance. Her fall was suddenly stopped as she could feel how one man helped her. "Thank you."

"Stop helping her, she has been hiding diclonius for god knows how long!" The men started to get more abusive at her and the others. "These horned wretches are nothing but killers; I say we just shoot all three of them here and now!"

"Quiet all of you, that is a decision for the commander to make!" The one who had addressed her first in the van spoke. "Now get back in line and make sure no one of these can get away."

"My apologies sir, I didn't mean to." Yuka couldn't see the man but somehow she felt his eyes bearing down on her. "We are only keeping you alive for the interrogation by the commander, after that we will dispose of you." She had to swallow at his words, these people were serious. The building they were forced to enter sounded large and hollow to her, their footsteps echoed through the building, could they be at one of the large warehouses in the industrial district she wondered. They walked up some metal stairs and Yuka was cautious with each step she made, last thing she wanted was to fall and die here. She was also thrown into the wall as a door opened, her head hurt from the impact as she crumbled to the floor.

"You stay there until the commander arrives; try anything funny and we will shoot you."

She wanted to cry but she couldn't lose hope, she had to hold out long enough for somebody to find them. Even then she was slowly starting to lose hope of ever seeing Kouta or her family again. Even losing hope that they could make it out of here alive.

* * *

Mayu had spent by her last look at her watch almost an hour searching for either Yuka, Nyu or Saeko but so far with very little luck. She had checked the usual stores they could have visited but it seemed they hadn't visited any of those; only with her visit to the last shop did she get a clue on them. It seemed that they had visited this store to buy a small gift for Saeko and after that they had left going into the direction she was walking now, from here it wasn't such a long walk at all back to home which made her suspicion of something being wrong grow. Rounding the next corner she was halted as the local police had set of the area, she approached the nearest officer. "Excuse me sir, may I ask what happened here?" She knew they had to stay away from the police but even then it couldn't as long as she didn't say anything she shouldn't.

"Just a hit and run accident, some people in a black van took off and almost ran over several people in their hurry." The officer kindly responded to her. "I have to ask you kindly to leave as this is now considered a crime scene."

"I hope that nobody was hurt serious in this?" She asked, her curiosity was sparked but she did chose he words carefully, she had to. "May I ask who these people were, I am looking for some of my family and they seem to be a bit late."

"Just an elderly couple, they are fine although they are in a bit of a shock." The officer pointed to them sitting there at the back of one of the ambulances. "Sadly the third person isn't that well, the young man got hit pretty badly by the van itself." He coughed as he scraped his throat. "Poor man must have been hit hard; he kept talking about some pink haired girls getting taken by armed men." Even though he tried to remain a stern pose she could tell he was laughing about it.

"That does sound like a serious crime to me." Mayu remarked in the most innocent voice she could muster as she eyed the officer. "Isn't that something that should be checked?"

"We have and there are no missing girls or any kidnapping reported."

"That is good to hear well I will be off then, my family probably just got home by now." She thanked the officer as she ran back home, she had to tell to the others and fast. She couldn't run fast enough even if she wanted but she tried nevertheless, right now members of her family were in danger. The pink haired girls could only refer to Nyu and Saeko, some bad people must have found out about them and capture them.

* * *

Her blindfold was finally removed though the bright lights stung her eyes; she had to squeeze her eyes tightly as she tried to look around the room. No less than six men were present in the room with them; one man in a neatly pressed suit caught her attention.

"This will be very simple, I ask a question and you answer me." The man said to her as he sat down. "Try to avoid or refuse to answer a question and there will be consequences." She nodded her head though it was with reluctance; this man was bound to cause more trouble to them.

"Where did these diclonius come from?"

"I don't know we kind of stumbled into them." She almost had to smile but a quick slap to her face snapped her out of that, she was slapped repeatedly by one of the other men.

"I am not in the mood for any funny games child, you are charged with severe crimes against this nation for conspiring with diclonius." The man held up his hand signaling the other to stop with the beating. "You have far bigger concerns than playing little games." He snapped his fingers as another man approached him and handed him some documents.

"W-Why... why are you people being so mean about this, what did these girls ever do to you?" Yuka cried as she looked at Nyu and Saeko, both still unconscious. "How can you even look at yourself for doing this?" Her question was answered by a rifle butt to her face, she cried in pain as she could feel her nose crack.

"I do not believe I have given you any right to talk back, try that again and a broken nose will be nothing compared to what will happen next." The man in the suit snapped at her, his eyes ablaze with righteous zeal. "I will see personally to it that you will be sentenced the death penalty for you crimes unless you coöperate with me this instant."

She had to swallow hard, how could that man even say such a thing. Biting away the pain she gave in, informing them that she would tell them anything they wanted to know. Fear gripped her heart as she realized this would mean the end of them all, not just for her and the girls but the other people at home as well. She was terrified of his next question knowing well that it would all be over, a wave of relief washed over her as she could hear the man's phone ring. Watching the man pick it up and leave the room it felt as if she was given a glimmer of hope that things may yet work out for them. Her hope was crushed abruptly as the man quickly entered the room again and sat down to resume the interrogation.

"Now where were we before I got interrupted?" He joked with a rather sarcastic sounding voice to her. He was about to make his question as his phone rang for the second time, by the look on his face he seemed rather irritated about it.

"This is agent Shimada; off course sir I will depart immediately to inform you." He shut it off. "It would appear that the interrogation needs to wait, command has requested my presence. Be certain to keep them under constant watch and remaun cautious."

Such relief she felt as this man was leaving them alone for some time, at least it would buy time for them to be rescued or in the worst case to come up with some really good lies.

"Just because the commander is leaving for now doesn't mean you are clear, I still want my revenge for what you horned bitches did to my brother!" She recognized the voice and looking up she could the man who it belonged to, his face was still hidden by the mask. "I will certainly take my time with either of those two." He looked down on the most suitable one to vent his anger on, the smallest seemed perfect. "This little runt should do!" He snarled as he kicked her, Yuka watched in horror as the man lashed out violently at Saeko while ranting about what happened to his brother. "YOU MONSTERS KILLED HIM!"

"S-Stop it, you are hurting her!" Yuka cried as she tried to get her hands free. "S-She is only a child."

The man didn't relent in his onslaught. "YOU WHORES DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"

"W-Why are you doing this!?" She struggled to get up; she couldn't let this man get away with what he was doing. "S-Stop this please!?"

"I AM GOING TO KILL EVERY LAST OF YOU HORNED FREAKS!"

She jumped forward bringing herself between the man and Saeko, her back hurt as the man kicked her instead. Sobbing in agony she at least found solace in koing that she could shield saeko from further pain and abuse.

"YOU FILTHY TRAITOR, TAKING THE BLOW FOR THIS LITTLE MONSTER!" He yelled in anger as she kept taking the blows intended for the little girl. Another man grabbed him, pulling the maniac away from them both.

"You should learn to control your anger!" The man snapped at his companion. "Get outside and cool down, all of you." The men left as they locked the door, still holding her in her lap Yuka could faintly hear her whimper.

* * *

"KOUTA!" Mayu screamed as she opened the door not bothering to take out her shoes as she ran inside looking for him. She breathed heavily as Nana rushed forward to help her as she heard her cries. "Mayu, what is wrong!?"

"The... others!" She gasped. "They have been kidnapped; I heard it from the police!" She used Nana to pull herself upright as Kouta and Dreachon just entered the house.

"What is all this commotion about?" They both asked her, wondering what had caused her to be so upset.

"Mayu-chan, please get a hold of yourself." Kouta grabbed her trying to get her to calm done. "Now tell us what happened and take it slow." Mayu slowly calmed down as the others gathered around her; by the look on her face they knew already it couldn't be good at all.

Gathering her nerves she told them what she had heard at the police barrier, how a man got hit by a speeding van claming that several pink haired girls had been violently forced into it.

"Mayu-chan are you certain that is what happened? Pink haired girls could also mean the girls just had their hair dyed." He said as he kept listening. "It doesn't have to mean that Yuka and the others were the ones kidnapped."

"I know that but still I have a very bad feeling about them not being here and it not like her to be late." Mayu cried as she wanted to make it clear something bad had happened.

"She does have a point." Dreachon interrupted him. "Yuka-san is not careless, not with the others depending on her." He looked down at Mayu still crying. "Mayu-san do you honestly believe something bad has happened to either of them?"

She simple nodded her head as Nana stepped forward to back her up. "If Mayu says it's true then it is true."

"That decides it. I'm going back out." He turned ready to leave when Kouta got in his way.

"You can't leave, what if it is a trap and they are waiting for someone to come rescue them?"

"Doesn't matter, a warrior'ss life is about what they have accomplished." He looked down on him as his hand rested on his shoulder. At one point he felt some relief over the words that Dreachon had spoken to him but on the other side he felt like something horrible was going to happen.

"If it is your wish for them to return safely then it is my duty as a warrior to help you accomplish that." He left the house.

"Mayu-chan, stay in the house and don't open the door for anybody but Nozomi-chan." He then looked at Nana. "I want you to come with me Nana-chan, I might need your help to make a certain person speak as I doubt she will coöperate with us. Nana left the house with him as well, they would be searching for the girls too even if he didn't have the skill or resources that Dreachon possessed. Despite all that, Kouta wasn't going to sit still at home and do nothing. He knew which person he needed to go to get the answers he wanted and although it could mean their home being revealed it would be worth it to him for just getting the girls back alive and safe.

* * *

"Nyu-chan, can you hear me." She could hear a voice whisper to her, the person sounded concerned about her as she slowly opened her eyes again. She looked at the face of Yuka, feeling some comfort that she was with somebody she knew she tried to get up but she still felt weak throughout her entire body. "What happened to her?" She pointed to Saeko's body.

"Some very awful men were beating her and even when I pleaded to them to stop it didn't seem to help." Yuka began to cry as she looked into her little eyes. "I had to get in front of her just to make them stop hitting her, how can people be so cruel to a child?"

"I don't know, why did they bring us here anyway?"

"I wish I knew but it seems like they are after you, Nana-chan and Saeko-chan." Yuka remarked as she still held her body. "They are after diclonius it appears, I was so afraid they were going to kill both of you."

"Where are they now?" Nyu asked as she looked across the room, it didn't look like a pleasant place to be. "Where is this place anyway?"

"No idea Nyu-chan but I think it might be somewhere near the old industrial district." She had to swallow. "As for those men it seems they left when their boss got a call but I am not certain for how long they will be gone." She turned her head to look at her. "We have to find a way out of here; these people will do something horrible to you otherwise."

"But how, can we even get past these people?"

Yuka tried to answer that question but she was cut short as the men entered the room again. "Crap one of the bitches is back up!" they could hear one man say but before either of them could react Nyu got hit by another dart.

"No, how can you do that to her!?" Yuka cried as she watched how Nyu slumped back on the floor. "She hasn't done anything wrong to you!?" She wanted to hit them man but she couldn't, not with her hands still tied behind her back.

The man staring back at her was no one other than the man that had kicked Saeko before, his face still spoke of nothing but hatred and malice. "Everything that this horned bitch has done is wrong, she is wrong because she is a horned abomination!" He snapped back as he pulled her away from the others. "These horned bitches are nothing but a fucking disease that needs to be wiped out; just by being alive they are an enemy to mankind!" He snarled as he walked over to Saeko's body.

He snatched the choker she was wearing and showed it to her. "They are nothing more than vermin and vermin don't deserve things like this!" He dropped it on the floor and stomped on it. "We are doing nothing more than some minor pest control, you should be thanking us for helping you survive!" Yuka turned her face away, to her it had become clear that this man had gone insane or for that matter never had been sane to begin with. He had hurt the little girl and now he had even gone so far to ruin the present they had gotten for her, all because she had some horns on her head.

"You people are the ones that are vermin; you pick on little girls that can't even defend themselves!" She yelled at him, she simply had it with this man and his ranting. Another man entered the room, it was the same one that had in one way helped her before. She watched as he turned to the other whispering something in his ear. With delight she watched as that horrible man left the room though she wasn't sure what to make of this one.

"Can I get you something to drink?" He asked her, something she wasn't expecting.

"We could all do with something to drink; some water would be just fine." She answered though remaining carefull to accept his offer.

The man handed her a small canteen. "It isn't much but it should be enough for now." Yuka wanted to give it first to the other but seeing both were well asleep took the water herself though she didn't want too much of it. "Thank you."

"My apologies for the way my colleagues have been treating you, agent Hata hasn't been himself since his brother got killed." He took back the canteen she gave him. "He became a different man that day, I feared that one day he would go too far and it seems I was right."

"Why is he so angry towards either Nyu-chan or Saeko-chan, they haven't done any harm to anybody?"

"Simply because they are diclonius, his brother was killed by one at the DRI and now he puts the blame on all of them." She man shrugged his shoulder. "Even though I know they are dangerous I don't believe it is right to hurt children, it's just not right." Yuka was glad to hear his words, perhaps at least one person here could be reasoned with.

"May I ask what your name is?" The man stood up as he made a small bow. "I am Hirano Dai, agent of Saseba and it's a pleasure to meet you." He let a short smile as he sat down again. "You seem to know these diclonius very well on a personal level; may I ask how you managed to do that?"

* * *

His head was slammed into the side of the nearest car, he let out a groan as he grabbed his head. He could feel how somebody grabbed his neck just before he was catapulted into the wall again.

"H-Hey mister… you don't… w-want to pick… a fight with… me." He coughed as he tried to get up again right before somebodies fist punched him in the stomach, he keeled over as he vomited on the ground.

"I am not here to pick a fight; you have information that I want this instant!" A heavy voice growled at him. "You give them to me or I will take them by force!"

He got slammed into the wall again. "L-Listen I told you before… that I don't know… w-what you are talking about, just give me a chance here okay." He mumbled as he gasped for air. his body was protesting against the beating it was taking.

"Your chances are becoming smaller the longer you tempt my patience, I know what you were involved in today!" The voice spat back at him as it seemed his head was being pushed deeper into the wall. "You drove the van that was used in a kidnapping today."

"I-I don't have the faintest idea what you are talking about!?" The man yelled in panic. "I-I know nothing about this kidnapping you talk off and I know nothing about these girls!"

"I never said that any girls were kidnapped." Opening his eyes he could see that the person still keeping him pinned to the wall was grinning to him. "Now speak the truth, no more lies!"

"Oh that must have been my mistake, I didn't mean any girls, it was just an honest guess." He was really getting in a paniced state, this wasn't how it was supposed to have gone. They had assured him that nobody would find out about it.

"Where are they!?" His arm was being twisted. Then it snapped with a bonecrunching crack. "Tell me now or I will rip it from your mind!"

"N-No please... you have to listen... to me, I only drove... the van that is all." Falling to his knees he looked in disgust at the mangled remains of his arms, oh god it he could feel his stomach turn as he saw his own blood.

"Talk now or you will die, where are they!?" The men screamed he didn't know anything.

"Then I will take it from you!" The person snarled at him. "Neuron by neuron, all of it you miserable human. ALL OF IT!"

* * *

Agent Hirano had been listening carefully to what she was telling him. "You see now that these girls, these diclonius don't present any threat to us." She commented as she knew he was still apprehensive of what she was telling him. "Nyu-chan has been with us for almost a year and Saeko-chan for a couple of weeks now; they have not done any harm to any person."

"What you say sounds true but it doesn't matches with any of the information that we have on the diclonius, everything hints at them being nothing more than mindless killers."

"Please you have to believe me, none of the girls are killers." She pleaded to him. "Nyu-chan couldn't even say a word when I found her, sure she could be a badly compulsive person from time to time but she never harmed anybody or showed any ill feelings to people." She asked him if he could at the very least allow her to use her arms. Her arms freed of the restraints she took Saeko in her arms before she looked at him again. "This little girl here, Saeko-chan, she got abused, raped and mistreated by a violent man." Tears were forming in her eyes as she forced the words out of her mouth. Still cradling the little girl she continued with her story.

"Because of all that she is too scared to even sleep alone at night, she can't sleep at all unless she is with somebody special to her." She held her tightly. "Do you honestly believe that either of these girls could do such a thing?"

"I have to admit that what you say does make me question that but even then I couldn't just go on the word of a girl, no offense." Dai apologized to her but even then he remained skeptical to her words. "You seem to know a lot about them and you managed all that by simply living with them, I still don't understand how you have managed to stay alive in the first place?"

"I told you before they aren't killers; they are like us with feelings and emotions." Yuka sighed. "These girls want nothing more than to have friends and family that care about them, they want to be loved like any other person." She looked over to unconscious Nyu.

"I don't know what to say." He mumbled as he listened to it, it did make sense for them to have feelings and emotions and everything he had read all said the same, diclonius did indeed share and experience the same feelings as normal humans did. The reports had even mentioned on multiple occasions that these girls started to cry for their parents when they were scared.

She grabbed his hands suddenly as she begged him. "You seem to be a good person; please you must help us escape as I fear for what they might do to them." She gave him a sad look born from desperation.

"Shouldn't you worry about yourself first, aren't you scared of what could happen to you?"

"To be honest I am terrified of what that man told me but I can't leave these girls behind just because I am scared, they are like family to me and I won't abandon them."

"You are a brave person Yuka-san but I am afraid that I can't help you, the door is locked and sentries stand at every corner." He pushed away her hand. "Besides helping you would make me an accomplice in the crimes you have already committed, I can't risk my career."

"You can't leave us here; they are going to kill us." She cried as the hope she had been rising during their conversation was now fading fast. "Don't they deserve a chance at a happy live just as much as we do?"

"But they are not like us; we can't live with them because they will be the end of us."

"How can you say such a thing, I am living with them at a home with other people."

"I'm sorry. I really am but what you are asking me to do. I just can't do that." Dai stood up and left the room shattering the last bits of hope she had managed to save.

* * *

She hadn't felt this good in days, it was amazing what a hot bad could do for ones nerves. Arakawa left the bathtub while reaching for her robe, tonight was going to be her night off as she was just going to stay at home and not go out looking for any diclonius.

"Sorry old man but this is something I really need right now." She mumbled as she walked towards the kitchen, she was getting in the mood for some good late night snacks though in all likelihood she was going to end up with some instant noodles. The last week had been surprisingly calm and quiet for her as nobody and certainly not the chief had contacted her, maybe she had gotten lucky and they had all forgotten about her.

She imagined herself standing there in his office lecturing him on why he should pay more care to such a vital researcher such as herself.

"And as you know without my vital contributions to your work." She pointed at the couch pretending he was sitting there. "You should give me more respect and you should also apologize for shooting me back then!" She had to laugh thinking about it and the look on his old wrinkled face. "You desperately need me and my work." She added to it as well as she jumped down into the cough thinking about flattening the man.

"Now who is the one on top!?" She was laughing so hard by now it almost sounded hysterical, wiping away some of the tears she hadn't enjoyed herself like this in a long time.

She could hear the door ring and looking around she wondered who at this point could bother her, for a moment she thought it could be somebody from the DRI but then she reminded herself that they only used the phone. Still with a smug expression on her face she opened the door, her eyes went wide and the smug look was wiped from her face as she looked at a boy and a pink haired girl standing in front of her.


	17. XVII Ungeheuer

**XVII **

**Ungeheuer**

"YOU!?" She shrieked in terrified surprise as she tried to slam the door shut but it wouldn't move. "NONONONONOOOOOO!?" She kept yelling as she pushed even harder against it. "NOT TONIGHT, PLEASE OFF ALL THE NIGHTS YOU CAN BUT NOT THIS ONE!" The door was flung open wide as she was launched into the ceiling. "Please don't ruin this night for me, I just had a bath!" She whined as she remained pinned to her ceiling. "It's my night off so please just go away." She sighed but it seemed neither of them cared as both kids just walked inside her apartment.

"I have something to discuss with you, don't make this any harder than it already is for me."

"Well okay then, what brings you here?" She sighed once more as she realized her night off work was as good as totally ruined by now. "Just please make it quick."

"Where did your people take Yuka and the other, where are you keeping them?"

"Excuse me but I don't have the slightest idea what you kids are talking about!" She snapped back at him. "I am so going to report you when I get down form here."

"Kouta-san asked you a question." Nana lectured her as she pushed her further into the ceiling. "Members of my family are missing because of bad people like you, why can't you leave us alone in peace."

Kouta rested his hand on her shoulder making it clear she didn't need to get upset. "I know you belong to the organization that wants to capture Nyu-chan and that you were the same people who tried to kill Nana-chan on the bridge back then."

"How do you know those things, those were kept secret?" She got suspicious of them both.

"Let's just say that we too have gotten a strong ally on our side, he told us all about you and where we could find you should we ever need to."

Arakawa felt her stomach drop as she had a pretty good idea on who this ally of theirs could be, probably no one other than the psychopathic bastard that almost used her skin for a letter. "Are you telling me that psychopath is with you!?" She yelled at them, the anger in her voice clear.

Both Kouta and Nana looked slightly surprised, they hadn't expect that she had already gotten a visit from him. "Ah well yes he does but he isn't all that bad once you get to know him."

"He tried to skin me and use my hide for a letter!" Now she was getting pissed as she tried to break free. "Just you wait until I got my hands on you!"

"I'm really glad I brought you with me." Kouta mumbled as he looked at Nana, it felt good to know that the assistant was being held in place. Looking back at her he waited until she calmed down enough, there was no way for him to get through to in this state. "I still have my question, where have you people taken Yuka, Nyu and Saeko-chan?"

"And I told you before, I don't know!" She remarked with a snarky tone. "Really I haven't heard from any of those jerks for the last week, really all I wanted was some time for myself to have a nice warm bath and be left alone!"

"You people have been after Nyu from the start and now you are telling me you don't know anything, I don't believe that for a second."

"Believe what you will but the truth is that even if she was caught by the DRI I still wouldn't know about it and frankly I no longer care!" Kouta felt confused as he looked to Nana once more before turning his head back to face Arakawa. "But if your people don't have them, who else does then and where could they then be?"

* * *

Yuka looked up as the door opened once more and she recognized the first man entering as agent Hata, the man who seemed to have a hatred for all horned people. She felt better seeing that the second man was agent Hirano.

"Are you sure that is what the commander told you?"

Hata looked back at him with a mean face. "The commander was very clear that the older diclonius could very well be Lucy, we are to terminate her immediately to avoid any further casualties. We cannot afford to get careless now."

"But she is just a child, I say we wait until he comes back and gives us the confirmation that it is her indeed otherwise we might kill an innocent person."

"Are you out of your mind, there is no innocence when it comes to diclonius." Hata snapped at him as he pushed him against the nearest wall. "Have you forgotten the harm these horned wretches have already caused to so many innocent people!?"

"I haven't but that is no reason for us to behave even worse than them." He got slapped in the face by his fellow agent, dropping to the floor he could hear him growl.

"You have become soft Hirano, seems like you are no longer able to properly perform your duties to Saseba."

"I will contact commander Shimada and tell him about this." Dai spat back at him as he pulled himself up again. "I will let him have the final word in this."

"Go ahead." Hata handed him his own phone. "You just call him then and listen carefully to what he is going to you." With a contorted face Dai took the phone and dialed the number. It took some time but finally he got through and explained the situation. During all this Yuka had been carefully following both of them, it seemed that they might yet get another chance but watching closer she could tell that the look on agent Hirano's face was becoming dull and shallow.

"Yes sir, I understand completely. No sir I did not meant to disobey orders." He hung up the phone as the other agent looked at him with a wide grin on his face.

"I told you baka." He turned his attention back to the girls now as he lifted up the unconscious Nyu. "I will take this one with me downstairs, kill her quickly and be done with it." He pulled her through the door but before closing it he lift them one last remark. "Be smart and kill these two as well, the orders were to leave no witnesses."

The door closed and Yuka and Dai eyes locked onto each other, both with the same horrified look etched into them.

"Stop him please, you can't let them kill Nyu-chan!?"

Hata yelled at one of the other agents below him. "Take this horned bitch outside and put a bullet into her skull, that is a direct order from commander Shimada."

"At once sir." One of the agents replied as he took hold of her, taking her outside to one of the gates, he dropped her near one of the large storage containers that filled the area. The girl groaned as she hit the concrete floor hard.

"Don't worry freak, this isn't going to hurt any longer." He took aim, lining up right to get the shot between her eyes. "For a pure and clean world." He uttered as he pulled the trigger.

* * *

The roof moaned and protested as he landed on it, as if it was revolting to his very presence. His claws leaving a bloody stain where they touched but though to him more pressing matters occupied his mind, the human in the last moments of his life had told him all he wanted to know. It had taken some time for him to find the trail but as he got closer he could already pick up the scent, strangely the scent of Nyu had been the strongest.

He let out a short growl as he eyed the men walking below him, all armed and in all likelihood ready for a fight. But this would not be a fight, he had no qualm about granting them such a noble affair. Looking around he altered between the vision modes the helmet granted him, even in the pitch black he could see more than any human could in broad daylight. He noted their numbers, locations and what weaponry they were carrying. Looking further through the vast hall he could already see where they were holding the girls though it seemed that one of them was missing, only two females with a third male judging by the readings that were being displayed. It didn't bode well and already he could feel his ire rising, there would be blood to pay. He dropped down from the ceiling as a man passed beneath him. The first prey. The first to die.

Even despite his enlarged bulk and size he landed with more grace and silence than any human could have thought possible, the man's thunderous footsteps drowned any noise he could make. It happened in the blink of an eye before the prey could even react, the talons of left claws sank deep into the man's throat, with a snarl he tore out the man larynx watching with disgust as the man struggled. Desperate for air the man gasped as he dropped to the ground, his hands trying to close the gaping wound in his throat. He died gurgling in a pool of his blood. His eyes still wide with sheer terror. Even dying was a feat that humans could not do with dignity. In the distance he could hear the footsteps of the next prey, tonight would see more blood spilled.

* * *

"Nana-chan, I'm afraid we have made a big mistake in coming here." Kouta said as he looked at her, his face now giving a sad expression. "I think she is right, that they don't have Yuka or any of the other girls. That we have been looking in the wrong direction."

"But then where should we look for them next?"

"I don't know, I honestly do not know." He looked back at Arakawa who still remained there pinned to the ceiling. "This was the only lead I could think off, who else but them could do such a thing?" He let out a deep sigh, realizing they had come here for nothing.

Nana shook her head. "We can't give up now, she has to know something." She eyed the person she was holding. "Do you know of other people who might want to kidnap diclonius?"

"You aren't the smartest around are you, everybody wants to get their hands on your horned people!" Arakawa laughed out loud. "It's not just us at the DRI, it's the government as well and I can imagine there might be some others as well."

"Off course that is it." Kouta jumped up. "It has to be the government, remember what Dreachon-san told us." He said the words slowly. "We had to be cautious of not only the DRI but also of our own government, it makes sense that if the DRI don't have the girls then the government must have them then."

"But how are we going to find them then?" Nana asked as she understood this was going to be more difficult. "We don't know anybody of that group unlike her."

"So now the two of you are planning to go and take on the government, you kids really don't have a clue on who you are facing!" She made another snarky remark to them. "Set one wrong step and the life as you know it will be over!"

"No you are wrong!" Nana snapped back at her as he had enough of the mean remark from the assistant. "He will help us; he promised that he would look after us!" She continued. "So far he has been true to his word in protecting us from you mean people, he even helped Saeko-san survive what you mean people did to her."

"Nana-chan, that is enough." He rested his hands on her shoulders. "Don't waste your breath anymore on her, some people are just never going to change what they belief in even if it is wrong." He looked at her. "I had hoped I could make you understand that we can live together with them." He shook his head as he knew he was likely to be talking to a wall.

"If you are planning to keep hiding those horned girls you and your family will definitely become another target." She mumbled as she eyed the one called Nana, this must be the illusive silpelit nr. 7 that she had heard about. "You should give up unless you want that."

"That's a bad joke even from you."

"Alright… in that case, I have nothing more to tell you." She scraped her throat. "You should better stay alert and not let those you care about out of your sight."

Kouta nodded though he wasn't sure why though, she was an enemy and yet she gave him some good advice. "Thank you for that, I also want to apologize."

Arakawa gave him a strange look as she didn't understand what he meant with the apology; perhaps it was for ruining her night in which case a simple apology would not be enough. "Would you care to explain?" Barely had she spoken the words as her world went black.

"You shouldn't have hit her that hard Nana-chan, she didn't deserve that."

"I'm sorry but at least she can't follow us this way." She remarked though in reality she didn't feel all that sorry about hitting the assistant. "Are we going somewhere else next?"

"We are going home, I don't know anybody of the government that we could speak to and I would rather leave this to him."

* * *

She got herself up as she looked at the man's remains. His head has been sliced off cleanly with the eyes still showing a surprised look. "I had hoped I didn't have to do this, I'm sorry for breaking my promise to you Kouta." Lucy whispered as she tried to recall what could have happened since she was last awake. How long had it been, what had happened. Looking at the sky she could tell it was still the same season so unless she had been out for a whole year it couldn't have been more than a couple of weeks.

"Does this mean that the peaceful life I wanted is over?" She recognized the smell of blood and she knew that it wasn't coming from this man alone, inside others were already dead. Reluctantly she entered the building knowing fully well what she was likely going to see, the same as she had for most of her life. It hadn't taken her far when she came across the bodies, she could already count eight of them lying on the floor, they had been killed rather swiftly as there wasn't a single shell casing near them.

"You there freeze!" A man yelled as he aimed gun at her. "Get on your knees this instant!"

Lucy was in no mood to listen to this man, she knew that her vectors could block the bullets anyway. "Do yourself a favor and walk away from here, I don't want to kill anybody anymore." She whispered as she started to walk away from him.

"Don't you dare to turn you back on me horned freak, I saw what you did to these men!" She could hear him yell at her, why was it that people still treated her like this. "I won't give you another warning, I mean it!"

"Please don't make me do this, I don't want to break my promise again." She whispered with tears in her eyes, she wanted to stay true to what she had promised him but it seemed people just couldn't leave her alone. "Please walk away now and leave me alone, do it and you will have a change to live."

"Like hell I am going to let a horned freak like you just walk away!" She could hear him cock the gun, her promise would be all over now. "Please, I ask of you-." Was about all she could say as something wisped past her and into the man. He was slammed into the opposing wall by the force of the impact. Lucy felt oddly disgusted by what she saw even though she had done such things herself to others in the past.

Her first reaction was that it had to be another diclonius but she couldn't sense any so she had to rule that one out. She looked at what had hit the man and caused so much damage, it look like a throwing weapon with six long blades protracting from the center. The man had been lifted several feet of the ground when it had first slammed into him, his lower body had been severed by the blades. She felt sick as his entrails fell down on the ground right before her. In the distance she could hear a man scream, a high pitched shriek that could only mean he was being torn to pieces.

* * *

"What was that noise!?" Yuka shouted as she could hear it as well, she had never heard a person scream in such a way.

Dai gave her a scared look, he didn't know the answer either but it stood to good reason that the diclonius Yuka had called Nyu had decided to retaliate against them. "I don't know but you shouldn't worry, these men are trained to deal with diclonius."

"I don't believe that Nyu-chan is doing this, she is a kind person." She whispered back, she refused to believe what he said as she knew her.

"Y-Yuka-san, are you crying?" A voice asked her, looking down she saw that Saeko had woken up.

"I am so glad your back." Yuka cried as she held her even tighter. "I was so worried about you, how are you feeling dear?"

"It hurts, everything hurts..." The little girl cried. "Please make the pain go away, I don't want to hurt anymore..." She sobbed as she wrapped her own arms around Yuka who was now eying Dai.

"You still believe this is a killer!" She snapped at him making sure he got the point. "Don't worry we will be out of here soon, it's going to be alright I promise you."

"Where is Dreachon-sama, I want to see him..." She looked back at her not knowing what to say for all she knew it could be him outside killing those people.

Dai looked at her. "You stay here; I am going to find out what is happening."

"You can't leave us here like this!" She yelled at him. "What if something goes wrong and we will be trapped inside here?"

"I'll lock the door behind me and I will be back as soon as possible." The door was shut tight as Yuka watched in disbelief, this couldn't be happening. "Saeko-chan we have to look for a way out ourselves, do you think you can walk?"

"It hurts; I don't feel like much walking..."

"I know you do dear but right now we can't stay here any longer, these people will do bad things to us if we stay anyway." Yuka tried to convince her to get up, they had to leave now while these men were distracted by whoever it was. She snuck up towards the door and felt it. It was indeed locked just like he had said he would. "This just keeps getting better." She mumbled as she crawled back, there had to be a different way out of this room but apart from the door there were no other openings.

* * *

Dai bumped into agent Hata. "Care to bring me up to date fast?" He could tell that his normally reserved colleague was getting rather nervous.

"I don't know what the hell happened but we have already lost a quarter of our men, I've radioed in for some support but it seems that horned bitch is most likely behind this."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Keep an eye out on those two upstairs; we might need them as diversions for as much good that will do us." He slammed a fresh magazine into the weapon. "Keep your wits about you; we can't afford to fail now." They both looked at some of the other men that were gathering near them. "Go and find whoever is doing this, go in groups of three and leave nobody alone."

The men nodded as they took off, starting with their search patterns while staying close together with the other groups. "We need to get this sorted now, the longer we wait the bigger the chances are that that horned freak is going to get away."

"Are we even certain that it is her who is responsible for this?"

"Open your eyes man; eleven people are already dead, cut to pieces." Agent Hata was starting to become furious over this, the commander had left him in charge and now things were going sour fast. "Where the hell is that damn air support I called in?" He looked impatiently at his watch as issued further instructions. "You two come with me; we will use that walkway up there."

"I will head back to the prisoners then, to make sure they remain alive for us."

"Don't bother with that, if I were you I would kill them now and be done with it." He snapped as he climbed up the ladders, right now he had a bigger horned problem to resolve.

Dai shook his head, he felt really uneasy about this latest order. "I won't kill innocent girls." He told himself, he wouldn't be a part of this anymore as he walked back up the stairs. In the distance he could hear the shouting of the men as they started to close in on their attacker.

He ran faster up the stairs as he grabbed the keys for the door. "I am not going to let this happen, even if that girl is a diclonius she is still by all means just a child." He had to duck to avoid getting hit by the chair that Yuka was swinging at him. "Hey watch it where you swing that at!" He yelled as he looked at her.

Yuka apologized to him, she didn't know who it was that was coming up the stairs. "I just couldn't let that man harm us any further."

"I know that and that is why I am going to help you get out of here but we need to leave fast."

"That isn't going to be easy." She commented as she pointed at the little girl. "Saeko-chan doesn't feel alright and she can't walk much less walk fast."

"Can you carry her, I will make sure the way is safe for you both just keep quiet alright?"

"Why are you suddenly helping us?" Yuka asked as she was surprised by his sudden determination to help them regardless of what was going to happen.

Dai paused for a moment, it was a good question. "Because I am realizing that maybe you were right about all of this." Holding Saeko in her arms she approached him as he looked out the door. "Okay the coast is clear, keep low and quiet and we might yet make it through alive."

Far away they both could hear a man scream. Yuka grabbed his arm. "Please we can't go without Nyu-chan, we have to go and find her.

Dai couldn't believe what she was saying. "We don't have the time for that."

"I am not leaving without Nyu-chan." With a stern voice she said the words.

* * *

He stood there observing the humans procedure, their tactics and method becoming clear to him. Taking his time after the first victims were discovered it had been easy to goad them. This hunt was already starting become boring and dissapinting to him.

"So predictable." He growled as a group just passed underneath him just like he expected them to do so. The last man in the group was slower than them; here was the weakest link in this group. He dropped down from one of the support holding the roof landing behind the man without a sound. Still the man hadn't noticed him at all, such was his inability to keep an eye on his immediate surroundings as Dreachon raised his claw ready to strike.

The man died instantly, never knowing what hit him as the claw erupted from his chest destroying his spine, lungs and heart in the process. He died without even managing to call for help. His body falling to the floor was the only warning his colleagues had.

"You fucking monster!" The nearest one yelled as he fired only to find himself knocked down by the corpse, his partner wasn't so lucky as one swing was all it took for the blade to take off his head. Regaining his composure the third man didn't catch to where their assailant had went to, all he saw where the two corpses lying next to him.

"Bakemono!" He spat as he looked around, his heart pumping as he knew he was on his own now. His blood was up and his nerves were starting to play tricks with him, he needed to stay calm but how could he stay that in what was becoming a slaughterhouse. Each footstep sounded like thunder and right now he wanted to be as quiet as possible, god knew where this thing was lurking. He started to move back towards the other groups knowing that strength came in numbers.

A loud noise came from behind him and as he turned he was face to face with it, it towered over him at eight feet. He fired the gun aiming for it, his laughing turned to dismay as it leaped from one container to another faster than he could aim. "Damn this thing is fast." He cursed as he watched it getting closer to him until it was upon him. The pain drove him insane as a blade was pushed into his skull.

"Too much noise coming from you." He could hear it speak before a final twist of the blade severed his head in two.

* * *

Lucy watched them from above; the men seemed to be out hunting for her. How sad it was they were fully focused on her despite something even worse was hunting them, she knew he was around here somewhere. "Why do humans always choose to go after the wrong people, why can't you just let me live in peace?" She whispered as she could see the muzzle flashes in the distance, no doubt more people were being taken out.

She thought about what to do, right now she had the best chance of leaving this place alive but for some reason she felt the need to stay and look out for some people that she needed to help. She thought that for a moment she could hear a familiar voice. This voice she knew oh so well and yet she couldn't place a person to it, was it a voice belonging to somebody that her other half knew. She knew that staying here any longer would cause her nothing but more trouble, trouble she no longer wanted any part in as she had a new goal in life. She heard the voice again but this time it seemed like it was calling her name, the name that Kouta used for her. "Seems like I am not alone here anymore." She chuckled as she began to recognize the voice, she knew this person.

Below her she heard the screams as another group was being taken out, looking closely she could she him approaching the last man standing with all the grace and elegance of a natural born predator. It reminded herself of her own battle against him. Looking further through the building she could tell that the only real exit was far to the front, she had to get pas all these people and him if she wanted to get out that way. She could off course also make her own way but she reasoned that a quiet escape would be better suited now.

"Kouta please don't hate me any further for having to break my promise to you." She cried silently as she knew in one way or another she was likely to take a person's life to get away safely, she didn't want to kill even with the noise coming from that other part of her. Strangely it felt more faint than usual though it was a welcome change, for whatever reason she was grateful that her thoughts were quiet for once.

The warm silence was broken violently by a primordial roar that echoed through the building.

* * *

Yuka's heart stopped as she heard the roar as well, this was something she had never heard before in her life. "I really don't like the sound of that." She gasped as she lifted Saeko to her other shoulder, the girl had proven to be heavier than she had thought. "How much longer?"

"The only way in or out is at the far end of the building, that is why it was picked in the first place." He pointed in the direction but the vast containers blocked most of her view. "Right now everybody else in standing between us and the way out." It was obvious to her that he was nervous as well about this; nobody could have expected things to have turned out this way. "I don't suppose that diclonius you have can break open the wall for us can she?"

"Her name is Saeko-chan and right now she can't do much thanks to your colleagues." She snapped at him. "She was drugged and kicked by that asshole." She added to that.

He waved her off making it clear that it wasn't the time for accusations anyway. "Can we please do this some other time, I think we have a bigger concern to deal with?"

"You're right sorry for that." She sighed as they kept on moving trying to stay away from the agents still alive. Going around the corner she felt sick at seeing the remains of two men, the first had a huge gash running across his back while the second had his head crushed to a pulp. "This is just horrible." Gasping for air she placed her hand around Saeko's eyes to keep her from seeing it, no reason to expose a little girl to this. "Who could have done such a thing?"

Dai pointed at Saeko. "A diclonius like her would be my guess; a human doesn't have the strength to do this kind of damage."

Yuka didn't want him to say that, she refused to believe that Nyu was behind this. "I still won't believe that, I know her."

"As you wish but don't look at me when we encounter her in her current mood."

"Stop saying that, Nyu-chan is not a killer!" She yelled at him, she wasn't going to hear any more of this nonsense and she was going to make damn sure he got that point.

"Found you." A man said as he rounded the corner keeping his gun aimed at them. "Hirano is that you, what the hell are you doing with those two?"

"Ah Takagi I am escorting these outside to prevent the information they possess from being lost to us." Dai faked a smile as he said it; he just hoped the others hadn't heard the commander's orders. It didn't seem to work as the gun remained aimed at them. "That is against the orders given by Hata, you should return them at once to the holding room!"

"I can't do that." Dai raised his own gun in response. "I won't let Hata's blind hatred lead to innocents being killed; he has allowed his grief to cloud his judgment."

"You bastard, you are going to let them escape!" The man yelled at him making it clear they were not going to get passed him. "Over my dead body am I going to let that horned freak leave this place alive, you hear me over my dead-." He didn't get to finish the sentence as somethingabruptly pulled him back. Dai raced forward to grab his hands in an effort to pull him back.

"D-Don't let go, for god sake please don't let go!?" The man cried in terror as something pulled even harder now. Dai pulled for all it was worth, by god whatever was pulling Takagi in was damn strong.

"Please somebody help us!?" He yelled in frustration as he felt his grip on the man slipping, he wasn't going to hold out for much longer. Damn the bastard on the other end was strong and not letting go either. With a sudden violent pull he lost whatever hold he had on the man as he was dragged screaming into the shadows, warm blood splattered across his face and it got silent again. He wanted to go after the man but a very unsettling deep growl made him reconsider that. Something was watching him from the dark that much he was certain about as he slowly backed off. He wasn't planning to die in this place and he certainly wasn't going to let the same happen to the two girls he was with.

Bullets impacted into the container next to him, he dropped to his knees to avoid getting hit by them. He cursed as he knew who was shooting, no doubt that hot head Hata just fired blindly in their direction. Crawling back on his hands and knees he was glad to see both girls were still safe. "We need to find another route, that one you don't want to go through."

"Damn you bastard." Agent Hata muttered as he saw the man dropping just in the nick of time. "I am surrounded by idiots and traitors." He looked to the few agents he still had left.

"You continue with the search while I will deal with the traitor." The men nodded as they went on with the search. He couldn't believe how that naive idiot could let himself be fooled by the woman and the horned abomination she was carrying. "I am going to make you pay for this, all of you traitors." He spat as he climbed down the ladder. Everything had gone wrong, the horned bitch was on the loss slaughtering him and the other agents and now this traitorous bastard was allowing the other diclonius they had captured to escape as well.

No words could describe the intense feeling of betrayal and hatred he was feeling at this very moment, to think that mere humans would willingly help these abominations was beyond him. "I am going to make you all pay for this freaks." He cursed as he dropped down the last few feet. The place was starting to smell like an abattoir. The stench was starting to become sickening to him.

Scanning the corridor he noted that it seemed safe for him to continue alone, he knew he was taking a risk now but if that little diclonius also managed to escape his career would be finished for good. Shaking his head he vowed that he would not allow that to happen, neither of them would ever get out of here alive. How much he was waiting now for that air support they had called in, how long would it takes them to get here. Weighing down his options he was starting to think that perhaps it would be better if he just let the others die and escape himself, somebody had to inform command of what was happening. No longer seeing his own shadow he looked up and cursed as one by one all of the lights died out.

Dai cursed as he saw the men on the walkway moving steadily into their direction as well, he had seen Hata climb down one of the ladders but lost him after that. It had become even harder when the lights had all died out; no doubt this was a deliberate act to him. Still he told himself it was also a blessing as it would also do a good job of hiding them as well. "How is she doing?" He asked as he looked back at Yuka who was still following him. "Can you still carry her for long enough, we might have a better chance now?"

"She is getting a bit heavier but I will be fine." She joked about it but it was clear she needed some rest; she had been carrying Saeko ever since they left the room. "Please let's just keep going forward, we need to find Nyu-chan and then get out of here."

"I really think you should get some rest first or at the very least let me carry her for you."

"No offensive but I won't thrust her to anybody else."

"That is fair enough but then you should get some rest, your no good to her either if you just collapsed from exhausting." He remarked as he sat down as well. "Besides I think the worst is yet to come." He looked around the corner; seeing the corridor was empty he relaxed. "I know agent Hata well enough to know that he isn't going to let that girl get away from here, at least not alive." Checking the gun once more to make sure he had enough ammo left for it he turned his attention back to them. "I don't know how much of a head start we may still have."

"Do you really think he would kill us?"

"Of that I am certain, he will kill her just because she has horns, you simply because you are protecting her and me most likely because I am helping you to escape."

"What a horrible man he is." Yuka remarked as she listened to his words. "How can a man hold so much hatred within himself, it isn't the way a person should live their life."

"For someone so young you do seem to have a good point on life, you're pretty smart." He chuckled as a smile appeared on his face. "Perhaps what you said after all will make sense."

"You mean about humans and diclonius leaving peacefully?"

"If you have lived with them for so long then there must be an element of truth to that."

He thought he heard something but before he could look a bullet took him in the shoulder, grasping the wound he fell back as agent Hata jumped down. "Found you, now I am going to enjoy killing you." From outside, they could all hear the sound of helicopters approaching.

* * *

author's note: first I want express my gratitude to the people who have actualy taken their time to leave a little review, thank you and know that it is much appreciated and a good motivation to keep going on with the story.

going to keep working now until I reach a chapter or 25, after that it will depend on you people.

For the rest read, enjoy and review.


	18. XVIII Kampf

**XVIII **

**Kampf**

"Now it is game over for you freaks!" He yelled while he trained the gun on them. "Thought you could get away didn't you? Well think again!" Slamming his rifle butt right into Yuka's neck as she took the blow that was aimed at Saeko. "Ah how touching, this little whore is still trying to protect that murderous vermin!" He grinned as she fell to the floor. "I don't know which one of you I find the more disgusting."

They could hear him yell and as Dai tried to reach for his gun, pain gripped him as Hata planted his foot on the wound. "Well this is exactly what a traitor like you deserves, helping these freaks!" He turned his attention now to Yuka who still groaned for the blow she had received. "I am going to find the rest of your family and see to it they will be trialed as well for crimes against our nation!" Laughing it off, he kicked her as well, breaking her nose in the process.

"Don't worry about that pretty face of yours, it won't be here for much longer." He remarked as he listened to her cries of pain. It felt surprisingly good to him to have them suffering for their crimes, now he would turn his attention to the real problem. His face became grim as he looked at the little horned girl that lay before him; still under the effect of the drugs she had been giving there would be no threat from this one.

The sound of the helicopters was becoming louder and louder as they were now closing in on the building, he rejoiced in the knowledge that back up had arrived and with their help he would kill both of the diclonius. "I am so going to enjoy this; at least some payback for what you freaks did to my brother!" Kneeling down he pulled a knife from underneath his jacket.

"This is payback bitch!" He snapped as he raised the knife ready to strike. Waking up at that moment Saeko looked at the man looming over her, she was scared and she did the only thing she could think off. She screamed as loud as she could. Her cries were answered by the same primordial roar they heard before only this time it sounded even more violent than ever. Still groaning Yuka knew exactly what was coming next but she felt no pity for the man.

* * *

The other agents heard it as well as they readied their weapons, it had become obvious to them know that this fight was going to end only in one way. It was reassuring to hear the sound of the rotor blades as they knew they now possessed the superior firepower.

"Strike team this is Jiba One, do you copy me?"

"This is strike team we get you Jiba One, we have two possible three bogey's in the area."

"Understood strike team, just paint the targets for us Jiba One out." The lead agent pointed to the others making it clear what they needed to do when they came across the targets. "Paint them quickly and then pull back, no need to get ourselves into danger." The men nodded in agreement, so far the entire operation had been a failure and they needed to salvage what they could.

"Keep your distance from them, bogey one only has an effective range of about two meters." By this he was referring to Lucy but it paid off not to mention her name for fear what it might do to their morale. "Bogey two so far has an unknown range but everything points to it being not much more than bogey one, remain vigilant and stay cool."

"With all due respect but what do we do about agent Hata?"

"He can go and get himself killed for all I care, I am not going to risk my own neck just because he is to blind to any reason or tactic." There was some reluctance by the others but most of them agreed. "Don't let your guard down, move with all haste now."

"I knew this operation was a mistake from the start, those diclonius should have been shot on sight and not brought out here." One of them remarked as he put a fresh clip into the gun.

"I agree but right now we can't afford the luxury of hindsight, we need to get this sorted now or we will all be dead soon." The men nodded in agreement.

"Then we had better get our heads together and do this right, no heroics or foolish charges."

The men nodded one last time before they set out again.

* * *

She looked at the man with contempt, she had seen the look in his eyes and she knew all too well what it meant. Disgust, hate and loathing were some of the words that surfaced to her.

"I don't really want to kill anybody anymore but I won't let you go and hit a girl who can't defend herself, I won't let a bully like you have his way with her." She crossed her arms as she looked at him again, she wasn't planning on breaking her promise but here was a man who needed to be thought a hard lesson. "Please pick up your gun; I am going to give you a fair chance."

"Don't you dare to tell me what to do you horned freak, you're the monster that killed my brother didn't you!?" Hata snapped back at her. "I know exactly how many people you have killed and I am going to make you pay for that!"

"Is that the best you can give me, it seems that like all bullies you can only threaten a defenseless person and resort to name-calling." She made a flippant remark at his insult; this man really did deserve a lesson. "It's people like you, people that just couldn't leave me alone that made me into such a monster."

Tears ran across her cheeks as she remembered the first bullies who hurt her. "You people are so miserable in your own lives that the only way for you to feel better is to try and make others feel even more miserable!"

Agent Hata had enough of being lectured by a diclonius, he raised the gun as he pulled the trigger. "Just die you damned horned abomination!" The bullets stitched a path towards her as he steadied his aim. "Eat tungsten rounds you wretch!" He laughed as the round speeded towards her, all agents had been issued with the special rounds just for these kind of encounters.

She felt them, even to her vectors these bullets were noticeably heavier than the ones used before. "It seems like you have been prepared to deal with me haven't you?"

"We know all about you diclonius, we know about the limit of your vectors strength." She was becoming slightly irritated by this, why did people they think they knew everything about her when they had just read a couple of pages of a lab report. They knew nothing of all the hardships she had been through, the pain and suffering she had to endure and the matters she wanted to apologize for.

"You are not the first person who has said that to me." She blocked more of the bullets and although they were certainly felt she could hold them at bay for now. "Though unlike you he wasn't scared to get close to me." She had to laugh at her own words to think she could have some admiration for that person; well at least she did have to admit that he at least didn't pick on a defenseless girl.

Hata began to back away, damn this one was strong to be able to block his bullets, he was realizing that he couldn't do this on his own. Looking over his shoulder he could see that some men were taking up their positions on one of the walkways, if he could lure in Lucy they could trap her in a crossfire. "Don't think for a second that your better than me, you have killed countless families in your disgusting desire to expand you own goddamned species."

"It's people like you that forced me into becoming a monster, it's you humans that have taken everything from me that I held dear." Still the tears kept coming as she thought about the nice things in her life that had been taken from her by bullies. "You are the ones that are refusing to co-exist with us."

Hata had to fight hard to keep down the smile, his insult and taunts were starting to get to her. "Always with the same poor excuses, you horned bitches are all the same!" He snapped as he fired a short burst again, the rounds aimed straight for her. Taking note on how many clips he still had he could guess it would take a couple more bursts to lure her into position. "Tell me then how did it feel killing no less than four children just like that!"

"I won't try to talk right what I did that day but in a way most of them did deserve it."

"Still the same damned excuses, you're nothing more than cold blooded killers!" Now it was just a couple of meters until she was in position, looking carefully over his shoulder as to not alert her he noticed the others were ready to open fire at the right moment.

"Why are so laughing, do you really think I am going to fall for that little trap of yours?" She took a certain delight to see the expression on his face. They then heard the screams of the men above.

* * *

As he landed amongst their ranks he swept his battleclaw through the chest of the nearest man. The weapon was intended for usage against armored targets and for breaking through obstacles but it's effect on soft tissue was nothing short of spectacular as the man's upper body exploded in a shower of blood and bone splinters. Recovering their composure they turned quickly to fire their weapons but it was too slow. Dreachon collided with a pair of agents as they rushed out to block his approach. A vicious sweep of his blade across their chests saw the men dropping to the ground screaming.

"Fall back!" the ones at the rear yelled as they knew they needed to get off the narrow walkway. "Fall back to the exit!" The ones at the front kept firing their weapons trying to slow his advance. A round punched into his breastplate, another grazed his head. Shots filled the air but by sheer determination of will he shrugged off the rounds that got through his armor. The agent beside him fell as he punched the claw through his head. Blood sprayed from the stump of his neck and the man tumbled backwards, the primed grenade falling from his dead fingers.

With each step the fire intensified as they were desperately trying to hold him back. He kicked out, spinning in a bloody arc as he drove the blade through a man's back. Agents jumped of the walkway into the corridor below him in a frantic effort to get away from this engine of death. "Maintain your firing discipline, don't let it get any closer!" Orders were yelled and the men carried them out.

Stuttering volleys of tungsten rounds blasted from the corridor but it was too little, too late as he dropped down himself and killed with wanton abandon. His blade chopped through a terrified agent, the reverse stroke disemboweling another. He worked his way down the narrow corridor, killing everything within reach and hacking a bloody path through the remaining agents who fell back in horror.

* * *

Hata was struggling on his own now, the ambush had failed and now he had to deal with Lucy himself. A quick check showed him that he still had some ammo left but it wouldn't be enough for any kind of protracted fight, he needed a swift victory and he needed it now. "Okay then you bitch, it seems like this is just going to be between me and you then." He cursed as he looked for something that could be used to give him the edge he needed.

Taking another step he could hear her cries of anguish and he smiled as it was just what needed. Grabbing her by the arm he hauled up Yuka and held his gun aimed for the back of her head. "Take another step closer and I will put a bullet through her face!" He laughed as he watched how Lucy just stopped. "Since you like to think of yourself as a good person you're not going to risk her life are you!?" He pulled her closer as he kept a watchful eye on her. "Once false step and it's over."

"Nyu-chan don't, just run away and save yourself!" Yuka screamed. "Don't worry about me; it will be fine I promise you!"

"Oh just shut up bitch!" He grinned as he shoved the muzzle into the back of her head. "Say another word and I will pull this trigger." He snapped at her. "I mean it you whore."

"You are a horrible man." Yuka hissed at him as she struggled to get loose.

"You asked for this." His finger was about to pull back the trigger when another shot clipped his shoulder, Hata yelled as he felt the round break his collarbone.

"You have gone too far this time." Dai coughed as he kept the gun aimed at Hata. "Really using a girl as a hostage, that is low even for a man like you Hata."

"Don't you dare to lecture me you traitor." Hata spat as he turned his aim on Dai for the moment, putting another round into the man's shoulder. The pain caused him to drop his gun as he looked up he saw that it was now aimed for his head. Hata was chuckling as he still held Yuka as his personal shield but at least the gun wasn't aimed at her. "You had this coming."

Hata cried for his life as his arm was sliced off, the gun dropping uselessly onto the floor. Yuka seized her chance as she stomped as hard as she could on the man's foot. He yelled even harder now as he lost his grip on her. "You damned whores!" Gripping the stump of his left arm he was slammed into the nearest container.

Looking up it was Lucy who had him pinned to it. "It seems this plan of yours failed as well."

"Nyu-chan, I was so worried about you." Yuka cried as she hugged her tightly. "Are you okay, you look exhausted." She remarked as she noticed the look in her eyes. Not knowing her name Lucy just kept looking at her in surprise, why was this girl being so nice and kind to her. "I am fine, thank you." She stuttered the words, how good this felt to her. "How did we end up here, I don't remember this place?" She mumbled again.

Yuka held her hand against her head. "You poor girl, you must have bumped your head again." She kept feeling to see if there were any injuries to her head. "It seems you are fine but please be careful." Then as it got quiet they noticed how there weren't any more noises. No firing of weapons or screams of people dying. They looked around to see what had happened but there wasn't any hints.

"Nyu-chan do you think you could carry Saeko-chan for me, I am not feeling so well myself and we need to find some help for Hirano-san here."

"Don't worry about me, I will get all the help I need when the others arrive here but you all need to get away before they arrive." He coughed. "I would hate to see you get captured again after all the trouble I have been through to see it wasted." He let out a short laugh.

"Can we then please leave, I just want to get away from this place fast?"

Looking at her Yuka had to laugh. "It's alright Nyu-chan, we are going home soon."

"Don't count on it freak, I am not done yet with you lot yet." He snapped back at them, he knew he was about to be finished but even then he still had one trick up his sleeve. "Agent Hata to Jiba One, fire at will, I repeat fire at will."

They all looked surprised until they realized that his radio was still on, he was giving an order to the helicopters outside. They opened fire without hesitation as heavy caliber rounds tore through the building. "Get down!" Dai screamed as he jumped at Yuka taking her down. "Stay low and take shelter!"

* * *

The pilots had heard the order and relayed it to their door gunners, they pulled the arming slide on their weaponry in respoce. The helicopters were UH-60JA which had been produced for operations carried out by Saseba, their weaponry where also provided with anti-diclonius rounds in case of such an emergency. The heavy machineguns barked as the rounds went easily through the soft structure of the building itself. "Jiba One, this is Jiba Two. We are detecting multiple heat sources at grid four, unknown if they are hostiles or not."

"Jiba Two, this is Jiba One. You may fire at your own discretion." The gunner on the second helicopter opened fire on the location that was marked. With controlled bursts they worked their way up creating a kill zone. With no signs they kept circling the building taking short bursts whenever something got picked up on the thermals though it didn't come as a surprise that most seemed to be minor fires that had started. Damaged had been inflicted on the structure in their opening salvo which had caused enough damage to its electrical systems.

"Jiba Two are you still picking up any targets?"

"That's a negative Jiba One, we are only picking up ghosts at the moment."

"Understood, keep on the lookout for any possible hostiles that might try to run."

"Copy that Jiba One, resuming the search pattern."

The pilot looked at the others. "Don't let your guard down; the hostiles are likely still inside the building trying to stay low." The door gunner addressed him quickly. "They are doing a good job at that, right I don't have any target."

"Just keep looking; they will need to move at some point." Barely had the gunner turned his attention back to looking for any targets as his head exploded, showering the compartment in cranial matter.

"We are under attack; I repeat we are under attack Jiba Two."

"Over there, look." One of the other crews yelled as he pointed towards the roof, a person was standing there. "Jiba One, we have spotted one hostile, ready to engage."

"Jiba Two, we are coming in to support you."

He looked at them circle around to come for him, no doubt he had acquired their attention.

Below he knew that the others doing their best to avoid detection which made it all the more clear these carrion birds needed to be disposed of. He would buy them the time they needed one way or another though he didn't have any means to take care of them unless they moved closer, he cursed himself for not having anticipated the deployment of such units.

Caution would be in order despite the limitations of their technology, the lightweight armor he wore could protect him from most incoming fire but if these carried heavier weaponry it could be pierced especially if they carried ammo intended for diclonius. Still no other way existed, he had a promise to uphold and he would not fail them.

* * *

"Please... I don't want... to leave him!" Saeko cried as they moved towards the exit, with the helicopters distracted they was nothing else stopping them.

Yuka didn't like it either but right now they had the best chance. "I know dear but he did tell us to go without him, besides if anybody can make it back it's him." She looked back as Dai struggled behind them. "Are you sure you don't need any help, Nyu-chan could-."

He waved his hand making it clear he didn't need help. "I got hit in the shoulder, my legs are fine." He almost joked about it. "Besides somebody needs to stay behind and make sure that when the other backup arrives they won't come after you."

She looked at Nyu who was slowly following them. "Nyu-chan please keep close to us, I don't want to lose you."

"Don't worry about me, I can handle myself." Lucy answered her as she looked back, she still wasn't used to her being called that. "But we really should hurry."

"She is right, unless he shoots down those helicopters we don't have much time." Dai remarked to that, he knew all too well how well armed and equipped these machines were.

"We should focus on what is important now." Yuka said as she wanted to get them all moving. Holding her hand she looked down at Saeko. "You will see him when we get home."

"I... don't... want... to... leave... him, I... need... him!" She raised her voice making clear her intentions.

"Please Saeko-chan, don't make this any harder for me."

"I… I can't leave… I … need him… I can't… not without him!" She cried as she pulled her hand free. "I won't leave without him!" She stomped on the floor. "I won't leave!"

Lucy stepped forward and slapped her in the face. "Aren't you being ungrateful, he is up there trying to give you a chance to get away safely and you want to stay." Saeko cried as she now huddled behind Yuka. "You… you… you hit me!?" Yuka looked at her with shocked eyes.

"I will do that again if you keep acting like that." She turned around and left the group.

"Where do you think you are going Nyu-chan, you can't stay here?" Yuka yelled as Lucy walked past her. "You need to get out of here as well, those people are after you!"

"I know that but then I also need to repay a favor, I'll be fine so don't worry about me." She laughed at the group before leaving, it felt good being with them. "I have good reasons to come back to you." She yelled back at them as she disappeared into one of the corridors, this was her family and she wanted above all else be with them. Still deep down she cloud hear the laughter of the other one, it seemed delighted that she had killed a man already this night and would likely be forced do so again.

She needed to stop this laughter and get ahold of herself. Even if her family was mostly humans she still wanted to live together with them, the kind people that had taken her in even despite her horns. Upstairs she could already hear the sound of the heavy machineguns firing, some of the rounds that went through the roof whistled past her.

How obnoxious humans were to use such weapons. The fire intensified as she got closer to the roof, it was obvious now that these helicopters weren't planning on letting them leave without a fight first. A fight wasn't something she was interested in, she didn't want to fight anymore but if the rest of her family needed to be safe she had no choice.

She opened the door that led to the roof; the cold air greeted her along with the scent of gunpowder and the noise of the helicopters engines. The roof was a mess it seemed, punctured in so many places it seemed like a miracle that it hadn't caved in yet. Then she spotted him.

* * *

Another burst greeted him as he moved to avoid them, so far it had been surprisingly easy to get both of them to come after him. Humans only saw what they wanted to see he had to remind himself, still this complacency of them would have been their undoing if he carried something more suitable, the only weapons he had were both useless as long as the crew focused on him.

Didn't matter though as all he needed to do was to stall them long enough. Unfortunately the crew onboard had realized that he wasn't able to deal with them at range so they had kept their distance. How annoying they were becoming as he dogged another volley though with the state of the roof it was becoming much harder. Part of it just sagged as shells tore through it, it was becoming apparent that the roof was likely not able to take much weight in the damaged places. He needed something to shift these damned helicopters and he needed it fast.

Spotting something in the distance he dashed towards it trying to reach it in time, a section collapsed as he stepped on it, throwing him off balance as the helicopters resumed their fire once more. The rounds tore the damaged sections to pieces and he staggered as a round clipped his shoulder, he could feel the bones crack. His head was shoved violently to the side as another round punched into the lens making a ruined mess of his left eye, his vision became blurred for a moment. He tore it off as it was now rendered useless.

Standing there he knew he was an open target for them to fire, an easy kill. Turning his head back he already saw the first one turning around to bring it's guns to bear again, he saw how the door gunner pulled the arming slide as he lined up the barrel towards him.

It hovered there for a moment before its engines exploded, the sudden loss of power caused it to lose height as the pilots struggled to keep it under control. It belched smoke as the crew hanged on for dear life. Looking back he saw who had taking care of this pesky carrion bird and her red eyes didn't seem happy to see him. "Well this day is certainly seeing its share of thwarted intentions." He chuckled as she looked at the second helicopter.

* * *

"Look out!" Dai yelled as he pulled Yuka back in with his good arm, she wanted to yell at him but then she noticed the helicopter crashing down. It exploded showering the area with flaming debris. "Keep your heads down, if any of that were to hit you would be dead!"

"Where did it come from?" Yuka coughed as she dared to look up. "What happened?"

"My guess is that they took out one of them upstairs, now keep down." He crawled forward with caution making sure that he kept to the larger steel container as cover; he didn't want to die here to some piece of damn shrapnel. The exit seemed to be only partly blocked by the wreckage thankfully and he gestured for them to move up. "Keep low to the ground I don't know what else is going to come crashing down." He kept a watchful eye as he got a bad feeling about something; it didn't make sense though as he knew all the other agents were dead. Not certain about Hata as they had lost track of him when they were being fired upon.

Looking back to the wreckage he noted that there was no movement from it, no doubt the crew had died when it crashed. He couldn't think on how many people had died already this night, people he had known for years. Pushing such thoughts aside he looked back at the two girls he had decided to protect and help, how much had he been lied to by his commanders he wondered. Always it had been declared that diclonius would kill any human on sight and yet here he had come face to face with two of them no less and still he was alive and well.

"You're not going anywhere traitor!" A man slammed into him, as he looked up to see he grunted as it was Hata himself, the man had managed to survive.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to rid our nation of these horned freaks, for a pure and blue world for us humans to live in and not those monsters!" Hata snapped back to him as he punched him in the gut. "I am not going to let you vermin get away with this!" He kicked him in the face. "It just sickens me to see you whores siding with them." He broke the man's nose with another heavy blow.

"Has it ever occurred to you that we have been lied to from the start Hata, that diclonius aren't so murderous in their behavior?" Dai spat back at him. "That we were wrong from the start?"

"Have you forgotten all the people that have died because of these abominations!?"

Dai got back up on his feet and tackled the man with all the strength he could muster.

* * *

Lucy eyed him, she couldn't believe that she actually got to save his life this time. She would make sure that he would remember his debt to her now. Again she had been forced to break her promise and she was getting rather pissed about it. "I thought you could handle yourself."

"Don't you dare to get high and mighty on me, you still owe me."

"I saved your life, my debt has been repaid and I owe you nothing anymore."

"I recall that I spared you at the park a couple of weeks back and that I helped you get home."

"Now who is getting high and mighty here?" She sneered back at him getting slightly irritated by this rather pointless conversation. "Perhaps I should have let them shoot you?"

"An amusing thought but dubious." She could hear him chuckle, seemed he enjoyed their little verbal sparring match. "Shall we deal first with that last vulture or do you wish to continue." Now it was clear to her, he really was having fun here. "So what will it be Kaede?"

The name stung her mind for a moment, nobody had called her that in over eight years. "What did you call me there?" Before she could get the answer the helicopter opened fire on them.

The roof groaned in protest as it was being torn to pieces. She could feel how heavy these rounds proved to be, much heavier than what she felt earlier this night. Grabbing the nearest pole she yanked it from its mountings as she watched it pass over them ready to throw it.

The crew noticed it and yelled to the pilot as it pulled up to avoid the projectile, the gunner onboard slammed in a new belt as he lined up for her again. She could see the gunner laughing at her as he pulled the trigger. The helicopter jerked hard to the right as if it had hit something or something had hit it. Looking closer she could tell that something was stuck to its tail boom, something was wrapped around it and as she noticed it was constricting itself.

She heard the horrible groaning and shrieking of the metal as it was crushed, it look almost as when a person crushed a soda can in their hand. Twisting and shearing the tail section was violently ripped off. Having lost their tail rotor the helicopter was out of control and beyond recovery as it made a nose dive for the roof.

* * *

Dai and Hata were caught in their struggle as the helicopter crashed through the roof, they both looked up in horro as they saw it came for them, destroying everything in its path.

Hata pushed himself away from him as he fell down one of the containers taking shelter as flaming debris rained down on them. Dai nearly got beheaded as a rotor blade flew just inches past him, he felt the rush of air in its wake. He offered a prayer of thanks as he picked himself up, the place had become almost like a warzone by the damage inflicted upon it.

Kicking away some of the debris he tried to get his bearings straight, his ears were still ringing. He saw stars for a moment as a pipe was rammed into his back, his knees buckled as he dropped.

"Don't think for a second that this is over!" Rolling over he saw that it was Hata again, holding the pipe as he raised it to strike against him, he narrowly rolled away in time to avoid getting hit by it. "You have ruined everything!" He could hear him yell. The pipe hitting the ground sounded incredibly loud to him, it almost hurt his ears. Ducking to get just avoid another swing. "Just stay still so I can end this coward!" Hata's voice sounded almost like thunder to him. He couldn't keep dodging these swings forever and he needed to take back the initiative if he wanted to walk away from this. He allowed Hata to swing at him grabbing the pipe firmly between his hands. "You bastard, just cooperate and let me kill you okay?"

"I can't do that, there are still people that need to be protected."

"And who would they need protection then from uh, from those filthy horned freaks!?"

"No, it's from people like you!" Dai yelled as he kicked against the man's chin, he could hear him scream and as his grip on the pipe loosened Dai pulled it from him. Getting back up he looked shocked to see Hata aiming a pistol at him, damn why hadn't he seen that one coming.

* * *

**Author's note: **my sincerest apologies for the delay, sadly real life got in the way of the person doing my proofreading. things are fortunaly back to normal so with this I give you the current chapter and the next one will follow up soon enough.

Please read, enjoy and review.


End file.
